I'm PREGNANT!
by Ashmistymay
Summary: As if being pregnant with Drew's baby wasn't enough confusion! Now May's somehow agreed to be Ash's maid and travel along with him as he does his Pokemon Master-y stuff. How will this affect May's and Drew's relationship? May and Ash's? ash/may/drew
1. Chapter 1

**Became popular on another website, decided to try my luck here.**

**It's advanceshipping, contestshipping, and slight pokeshipping. I support all three, so if you review, don't flame either ship, okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: You didn't think I own Pokemon, did you?**

Chapter 1

"I'm pregnant."

Mom, dad, and Max all look at me in surprise. Their mouths gaping open. Dad started to choke on his pancakes. They stare at me like I'm sort of monster and I know what they're thinking. _May, our May _I know they're surprised. I was surprised myself. May Maple getting herself pregnant like that. But it wasn't my entire fault. They know it wasn't my entire fault. Yet they continue to stare.

I just want to sit down. I want to sit and pretend this never happened. But they won't let me.

"When did this happen?" asks mom, her face full of worry. Dad was now slowly drinking his glass of milk and Max was pushing in one of his contacts.

"When did this happen?" she asks again.

I'm thinking, when did this happen? "Yesterday." I say, biting my lower lip.

Max looks embarrassed. "Who?" A small blush crosses his face. He was fourteen years-old now and fully aware that babies didn't come from nowhere. Mom and Dad look at me too now. Their eyes trying to read me. I stare down at my shoes, my red ones. Who do you think? I want to ask. But this was no time to be disrespectful. "Drew."

Mom stands up and mutters something about cleaning the dishes and Max says he needs to go train. Its just me and dad now. He glares at me from behind his pancakes. I can see he's angry with me. He never liked Drew, even when I told him Drew was the one who helped me when I was first starting to be a pokemon co'ordinator.

Dad just stares and I continue to look down at my shoes. I want to say something, anything. I want to tell him being pregnant wasn't the plan, being pregnant wasn't part of any plan in my head. It just happened.

But dad wouldn't listen, I know him. If it weren't for him, I would have never become a trainer when I was ten; I would still be home; crying over soaps. Dad finally attacks his pancakes before laying out his game plan. "You're having the baby."

I look up from my shoes into his grayish blue eyes, but that's all he says; I'm going to have the baby.

Mom comes in from the kitchen and dad tells her to sit down. I remain standing and my legs are starting to give way. Mom can't believe what dad is saying either. She's against it, 110. But dad stays firm on what he said. I don't care much, because I was planning on having the baby anyway. There was no talk about it; it just wouldn't be fair to kill it.

Mom argues still. "She won't be able to look after it!" She shouts, pointing at me like I'm some sort of rare pokemon. "Norman, May will not be able to take care of it. It will do us all good if we stop it from ever being a problem!"

Dad swallows his milk in one gulp. "We will be there to make sure it will grow well."

"Norman, May's too young and we'll get too old before we're much help!"

Dad shakes his head. "We will help when we can."

Mom makes a good point, but so does dad. Their arguments go on and I find myself once again thinking of Drew. It's not like it wasn't normal for me, Drew was my boyfriend; I was ALLOWED to think about him. Ever since the grand festival in Kanto, Drew and I have been dating. He had confessed his love for me and I had confessed mine. Although it wasn't love back then, more like a growing crush. But now it was love, oh yes, now it was sweet sweet love. Drew moved to Petalburg by luck when we were both thirteen. And just as my birthday present he took me out on our first date. Ever since then, we had been seeing each other every other day. And even if we were dating, Drew still enjoyed teasing me. We trained together, for the most part. He taught me how to get more serious about my training and I taught him how to get more serious about fun. We made a good couple, and hopefully, good parents.

When I finally snapped back to reality, dad and mom are still arguing. I don't know what made me say it, but I just did. "Nine months."

Mom and dad look at me, and they repeat. "Nine months?"

"Yes, nine months. The baby's not due in nine months, so why do we have to decide on it now?"

Mom and dad look back at each other. "Fine," says Dad. "We'll sleep on it."

"Now, about Drew…" Mom looks back over at me. "Did you tell him?"

"About the baby? No," I look back to my shoes. "But I plan to."

Mom and dad share one last long look until dad stands up. "We'll have this discussion later." He says. "I must go to the gym and get ready for the trainers."

Mom gives me a small smile, those ones that say I I am sorry it had to go this way./I And I'm sorry too. Mom leaves the room and I began to rub my belly, the same spot where the baby was supposed to be.

Today was one of those days I stayed home. I sat in bed finishing my glass of juice as I flipped through the channels of my TV. I was thinking of ways on how to break the news to Drew. How our "fooling around" caused an early parenthood.

I notice tears and I know how stupid it is, because I wasn't crying when I told mom and dad. But maybe it just hit me. I was sixteen years-old, and I was pregnant. I wouldn't be allowed to compete in contests anymore. And then I see Drew. For two weeks now, we were training together. Battling against each other to make sure we or our pokemon weren't getting weak. All that time we wasted training and getting worried about the contest in Oldale town were pointless because I couldn't compete.

How would Drew feel? It was just yesterday when he told me how well his pokemon were doing. It was just a week ago when this whole problem started.

Drew came over a little bit after lunch so to give me time to get ready after helping dad at the gym. I made sure to wear something hot and still okay by my parents for our date. I was super excited because Drew had said the night before that this was a day I would never forget.

I excitedly opened the door to see him standing over by the small tree we recently planted in the front. Had it been a year ago, he would've come in the house. But I guess he was sick of the way dad gave him the evil glares. "Drew!"

He smiled, with both his mouth and his eyes. "Hey May, you ready?"

"Am I ever!" I walked over to him and linked arms as we walked over to his car. It was a nice silver four passenger. And no matter how many times I rode in it, it always felt new.

He opened and closed my door for me before sliding into the driver's seat. "Today," he said as he backed out of the driveway, "Will be an adventure."

I smiled. "An adventure, are you kidding? I hope you don't mean us traveling to different cities by foot, do you?"

He gave me a quick look. "Not the adventure I was thinking of. At least not today, but you know, you could use the exercise."

"Drew!" I said before swatting an old newspaper at him. He ducked, of course. "You know I'm telling the truth. You need to get out there and run every once in a while. So I was thinking, why don't we run together for an hour every morning?"

I swatted at him again. "Running? You MUST be kidding. Isn't it obvious to you that I suck at running? Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I HATE running? Drew, my little brother Max runs faster than me!"

Drew just smiled. "If at once you don't succeed, try, try again."

I couldn't help but smile. "So what kind of adventure were you thinking, exactly?"

Drew flicked his hair. I remember thinking he did it to show off but he said it always got into his eyes and annoyed him. "What kind of adventure, well if I told you, it wouldn't be an adventure."

"Nooo, tell me!" I hate it when people do that to me. Tell me something is so cool and not even tell me what it is.

Drew laughed. "My lips are sealed." He reached for the radio and fiddled with it until he got to our favorite station. And the song they were playing, turned out to be my favorite. "By popular request," said the DJ. "Here goes Once Upon a Time."

I saw Drew roll his eyes as I began to sing along. "I dreamt… I dreamt that in the deepest of oceans… deepest of oceans… we would meet. In the darkness of the night, in the brightness of the sky, we would me-et… Once upon a time, where fairy tails came true… we would meet; in the darkness of the sea… we would me-et! Oh baby, oh baby, maybe. Maybe we can make this a reality, in once upon a time. In once upon a time in me-e! We can make this a reality, oh baby, enough of this dream! Let us make this into a reality! I once had a dream that we would meet… in the darkness of the sea… in the privacy of me… we would meet… But I'm sick of this dream! I'm sick of dreaming what we can make into a reality! I once had a dream that we would meet… baby can you hear me? Do you dream with me? Oh baby, do you weep with me? Do you toss and turn with thoughts of me? I am sick of this dream… I am sick of dreaming what we can make a reality! Oh baby, oh baby, maybe. Maybe we can make this a reality, in once upon a time. In once upon a time in me-e! We can make this a reality, oh baby, enough of this dream! Let us make this into a reality!"

I was about to finish the song, but Drew had stopped the car. I looked around. "We're at your house." I said, as if it weren't obvious.

"Yeah, I know." Drew opened his door and walked around the car and opened mine.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Um, I want you to hear this CD I bought."

"Oh," I followed him to the house where he opened it. "Where are your parents?"

He shrugged. "Some party. Come on, you go up to my room and I'll get us something to drink."

"Okay." I guess I should have gotten it at that. I should've figured out that Drew didn't want me to only listen to the CD. But for some reason, my brain didn't click on the clues and it came as a real surprise.

When he came up later, he held two glasses of something, I didn't know what it was; and I was too stupid to actually ask. But I did figure out that whatever it was, it had alcohol in it. Because the next thing I knew we were listening to some punk rock when Drew began rubbing my thigh. "May," He said. "You don't know how much, how much I love you."

And suddenly I knew what was coming next, love was coming next. The way Drew kissed me, long and hard I knew what was going to happen. I took one drink of whatever was in my glass and then everything became hazy. Hands were going everywhere, tongues in each others mouths and clothes were on the floor. The next thing I remember was waking up in my bed the next day with a massive head ache and my clothes from the day before on the floor. I quickly pulled off my bed sheet to notice that I was wearing some of Drew's clothes, and I'm wondering, how did I ever get passed mom and dad?

We did it several times after that, and all those times I came home making sure I still had my clothes on. It was until this morning that I figured out I was pregnant.

Mom comes in from the hallway just to see me crying. Her hand tightly gripped on the phone. "It's Drew." She mouths.

I nod and signal for her to give it to me. Once she leaves the room, I take several deep breaths before talking. "Hi Drew!"

"Hey, May?" Drew takes in a deep breath. "I have very bad news for you."

And suddenly I feel better. If Drew's news is very bad, maybe mine won't sound so horrible. "Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry May." He takes in another deep breath. "B-but I'm moving."

End of Chapter 1

**Yeah, thats it for the first chapter. The rest will be in third person narration. Anyway, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

**Chapter 2**

"B-but I'm moving."

It took May sometime to register that through her head. Moving, Drew was moving. "No, YOU CAN'T!" She screamed suddenly and she knows what Drew is doing, he's holding the phone away from his ear so she doesn't make him deaf.

"I'm sorry May." He finally says. "It wasn't my idea, it was my parents."

"What am I going to do without you?" May asks, on the verge of tears.

"I… We…." Drew sighs. "I won't be moving for a month, so we can still see each other."

May knows what he means, he's a boy. What kind of boy doesn't think about having sex with his girlfriend? "A month? That's it! But Drew, I need you!"

"I, well, I wish I could stay May but.." Drew sighs again, and May knows she's making it hard for him to explain. "But, May, just give it two years. And I'll be back."

"Two years?"

"Well, yeah. I'll be eighteen by then."

"Oh yeah." May takes in a deep breath. "Um, Drew? C-can I tell you my bad news?"

"Um, sure." Drew lets out a little laugh. "It can't be as bad as my news."

May smiles, sadly. "You be the judge."

"Okay, so what's the news?" he asks.

"Mm, well. I'm… I'm sort of pregnant." There, she said it. She waits to listen for Drew's reaction. But he's far from sad or angry. He's actually surprised.

"Pregnant? Really? When did this happen?"

"I don't know." She admits. "Probably sometime last week."

"Oh…" Now the news was finally sinking in.

"My parents want me to tell you to set up a date to break the news to your parents." She says.

"Tell them no need." says Drew, as if it was normal for sixteen year-old girls to get pregnant. But then again, it probably is. But not for May, no siree. May Maple, daughter of the strong Norman and beautiful Caroline, sister of the smart Max, was expected to be perfect too in her own way. And getting pregnant while being at the age of sixteen was not perfect. "Drew! What if mom and dad are planning to send me away?"

"WHAT!" Drew says. "May, calm down. We'll get through this. Somehow."

"But, Drew. Mom wants to kill the baby and dad doesn't. And they want to discuss it with your parents and what if your parents want to kill it too? And then we'll have to run away together and become the youngest parents ever. And then when our kid becomes old enough, they'll ask why we're not married and why it doesn't have grandparents. And we'll have to tell it the whole story. And they'll get so angry with us that it will run away. And then it will get killed somehow and we'll go to jail because we're the parents and we didn't bother looking after our own child. And…"

"May, listen, deep breaths, okay? I said we'll get through it, didn't I? So we'll get through it. And tell your parents that I'll tell mine about it, okay? No need to make a big fuss over something so small."

May takes in a deep breath. "Okay Drew, I'll listen to you. B-but you're moving."

"I know, but I'll be checking in on you every so often so it'll seem like I never left."

May smiles. "Oh, Drew, you're the best."

Normally Drew would say something like I I know/I But instead he said. "Don't worry May. You're way too important in my life to forget."

"Aw, Drew! Thanks."

"Hm, well, I gotta go train for the contest."

May gasps, how could she forget? "WAIT, DREW!"

"What?"

"I can't go… to the contest, I mean."

"What, your parents said you couldn't or something?"

"No, it's just…" She sighs. "Remember that contest two years ago? The one where this lady was pregnant, but it was just her first week. And they didn't allow her to enter. Well, by the time the contest comes around, I'll be in my second week."

"Oh." And this time May could tell Drew was disappointed. Drew becoming speechless was so rare it barely ever happened. And May wished she could say something more. Comfort him the way he did for her, the way he always did for her. And at times like these, she always found herself wondering why Drew had picked her to be his girlfriend. He had said he loved her, but why? She wasn't any good to him. And there were so many prettier girls out there. She couldn't even do the one thing all girls should know how to do: comfort. "Um, Drew?"

"I have to go." says Drew. "I have to train."

"Oh, okay." He hangs up. And she does too. Holding the phone tightly gripped in her right hand, it felt like it was going to break. And then May placed the phone, gently, back down on her bed, as if it were going to break.

"Life stinks." declared May as she was feeding her evee. It was lunch time and all her other pokemon were knee-deep in their meals. They were too hungry to reply. "You guys are lucky." May hugged her knees tightly. "It's not like you guys have any problems in the romance department."

"You do?" Max appeared from behind the gym with his own Ralts.

"Hey, at least I have a romance. Unlike some people." May eyed Max. And Max in return rolled his eyes. "Oh please, why would I wanna waste my time with that? It seems like its giving you nothing but trouble."

"Yeah, well when one falls in love, one must expect trouble."

"Where'd you get that off? A cereal box?"

"Okay, so I did." May stood up angrily. "You didn't come all the way here just to argue with me, did you?"

"No, I didn't." Max picked up his Ralts. It wasn't the same one he had befriended years ago, but these two had gone a long way. May almost smile looking at her younger brother now, he had changed so much. Max had traded in his glasses for contacts to show off his eyes. That or he was sick of always pushing his glasses back into place. He no longer wore shorts but khakis and instead of the green t-shirt he wore before, he changed it to a jungle green short sleeve jacket with a white Tee under that. May remembered when Max had first gone out on his journey. He wanted to do Kanto first, then Johto, and last Hoen. He had started his journey when he was twelve instead of ten. He wanted to work more with pokemon before being sure he was ready for traveling together with them. And now he was currently in the Kanto league, waiting at home until the pokemon league. But he was not alone; he was traveling with another boy and girl. The boy, Timmy from Little Root, had met up with Max as he was getting his own first pokemon. Timmy was a blond with blue eyes and was slightly taller than Max. They met up with Cindy, the girl, when they both decided to challenge the Pewter city gym. She was a brunette with black eyes. She was older than the two by a year but was the smallest one there. Her dream was a bit different than Max and Timmy. She wanted to get strong enough to one day challenge her older brother. She wasn't interested in badges or pokemon ribbons. She was more into getting her pokemon stronger so she could beat her older brother and show her parents she was worthy enough to be called their daughter. So she traveled with Max and Timmy to see the scenery while she trained, and just to have an excuse to travel. Although Max had never admitted it, he had a crush on Cindy. The way he seemed so interested in whatever she said, even if it was something like 'I'm going to sleep.' But Timmy and Cindy were currently at their own houses, resting at home until they would once again meet and go to the pokemon league with Max at the Indigo Plateau together. "I want you to battle me."

"Battle you?" repeated May. "Max, I'm a little busy."

"You're too scared, huh?" Max put down Ralts with a smug look on his face. "You think you'll lose because I'm way stronger than you are now."

"Puh-lease!" May reached down for her eevee. "You are not stronger than me."

"I'm not? Okay then, let's see how the battle ends."

"Okay then," said May. "Let's battle in the gym. It'll be better than here."

"Wait," Max held up his hand. "Why don't we make things interesting?"

"Interesting? Max, you can't be suggesting betting on our match, can you?"

Max grinned. "Not money though." He shrugged, "I'm broke."

May heaved out a big sigh. "Me too. So what do you want to bet?"

"Mm, if I win, you…" Max tapped his chin. "If I win, you stop saying I like Cindy."

"Aw come on Max!" May smiled. "You two look so cute together."

"That's what I'm going to place on the bet." Max fixed his stare on May. "Wait, you don't honestly think I'm going to win do you?"

"Huh? What? Of course you're not going to win. I am!" May felt as if she were already losing to Max, even though their battle hadn't even started. "Um, if I win. I want you to confess to Cindy your everlasting love."

"Everlasting love? Are you kidding?"

"Should I be?" May smiled. "Aw, wittle Maxy doesn't tink he will win?"

"Of course I'm going to win!" he barked. "Come on, let's go!"

"Whatever you say." May followed Max to the Petalburg gym. The gym was on its way for a makeover as Carolyn had put it. It was scheduled to be knocked down in two months so they could make room for a bigger gym. Norman hardly ever trained in this one so May and Max were free to use it.

Max reached for a pokeball from his backpack. "I'm not going to let you win May. Believe me; I'm not going to let you win. Go, Volpix! I choose you!"

Max's Volpix stood proudly before him awaiting her opponent. Volpix looked somewhat like a little red fox with more tails than it was supposed to have; six. May often found herself thinking that if Max had entered Volpix in a pokemon contest, he could probably win. But as Max had told her a million times before, he wasn't interested in pokemon contests.

May reached down to her own backpack, who should she send in to battle Vulpix? Vulpix was a fire pokemon, so May would choose her Warturtle. Who not to long ago was just a baby squirtle. May smiled. "I can't believe I'm taking this seriously. Go Warturtle!" Warturtle jumped out of his pokeball and glared down at Volpix. Being at the second stage of his evolution and having the element that Volpix was weak against, wartortle had an advantage. He was bigger than Volpix and resembled his first stage of evolution. The only difference was that the shade of blue on his skin was darker and he had two feather-like ears popping out from both sides of his head.

"Who's going first, May?" asked Max.

May grinned. "Why don't you? You are, after all, my little brother."

Max snorted. "You're going to regret that. Go Vulpix, use swift!"

"Swift?" May pointed towards wartortle. "Go Warturtle, dodge it and use water gun."

Vulpix opened her mouth to let out tiny stars heading for Warturtle. Warturtle jumped into the air just as May had told him to and once he was safe, he opened his own mouth and let out water.

When May looked up to see if Max was at all scared of how the battle was going, he was smiling. "You know what to do Volpix!"

Vulpix immediately began to dig. And when watergun finally reached her, Volpix was already down underneath the ground. Max was still smiling. "Am I still weak May? Am I still wittle Maxy?"

He was just trying to rub it in May's face, and it was working.

"You see," continued Max. "I picked Volpix because she's one of my best pokemon. It didn't matter if I chose first or second, Volpix was my best choice. May, don't you remember Ash telling you that weaknesses don't matter? Choosing your pokemon just because its element is your opponent's weakness doesn't always secure a win for you. Let this be a lesson."

"Well you're not Ash." huffed May. "I just let you get away with that. I, of course, don't want to beat you too badly."

"Right." Max smiled. "Okay Volpix, time for part two of our plan!"

"Keep an eye out for it Warturtle!"

"War… turtle."

"Voolll pix!"

Wartortle scanned the area awaiting Volpix to jump out and attack him. Volpix, of course knew what Max was talking about. It was the same move they used against Surge and won. Volpix was told to sit under until the pokemon and trainer were going crazy from waiting. And then, in the last minute, it would attack from beneath.

"Wartortle!" called May. "Follow Volpix down underneath!"

"Wartortle!" Wartortle jumped into the whole Volpix had recently dug.

"What are you doing?" asked Max. "Wartortle is not supposed to do that. He doesn't even know how to use dig."

"Oh, you know what Ash always says. A pokemon battle is all about the ways you use your pokemon's attacks. Don't try to be too boring and call out normal attacks, you have to be creative. And I'm just trying to end the battle early." May winked. "Let this be a lesson."

Max glared over at her. This wasn't supposed to happen, Wartortle wasn't supposed to come down with Volpix. This wasn't part of the plan.

May smiled to see Max's anger, hesitation, and confused face. He was certainly not expecting this from May. "Serves you right!" She said. "Next time, you'll think twice before you challenge you're big sister."

Max rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the pokemon underneath. They had been quiet for some time and it worried Max. "Volpix, are you alright!"

May turned her attention back to the hole as well. Although she sounded pretty confident, she didn't know if she should be celebrating or mourning.

And then suddenly, before their eyes; the hole spat out water like a geyser. The water shot straight up startling Max and May; they both practically fell backwards on their behinds. The water reached the ceiling of the gym, and on top of it sat Volpix, smiling. Immediately she jumped off when she saw Max, and almost to prove she was okay, Volpix jumped into Max's arms. "Alright Volpix! You're okay!"

"Volpix!"

May looked worriedly at the hole. Where was her wartortle? "Wartortle? Are you okay?"

"War…turtle." The turtle like pokemon climbed its way out of the hole and began walking towards May. "Wartortle! You're okay?"

"War… tur-" Warturtle fainted on his way towards May.

"Alright! We won Volpix! WE WON!"

"VOLPIX!"

Max began to spin around with Volpix in his arms. "I can't believe it! I didn't think we were going to win! But we did! We WON!"

May slumped her shoulders as she called Wartortle back into his pokeball. "You did great Wartortle. Take a nice long break."

"I won May! I BEAT you!"

"Yes Max, I know."

"No more talking about me liking Cindy, right?"

"That was part of the deal, right?"

Max smiled, and began to spin around again. May was getting annoyed with him and began to chase him around the gym.

Carolyn entered the gym just as Max and May were running around it. "Um, May?"

"Yeah?" May stopped running and Max collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion.

"Telephone, from Pallet."

May suddenly felt excitement surge through her body, it felt like every bone in her body was celebrating. "A-Ash from Pallet?"

Carolyn smiled. "The one and only."

**okay, review time, but before you do review, I'm already aware that I spelled vulpix and warturtle wrong. I'm just too lazy to correct it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for such wonderful reviews guys. Sadly, I cannot tell you where I'm going with the story but contestshippers, brace yourself for advanceshipping. And when I do put it in my story, I hope you don't stop reading until the story's done.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dude, listen, I'll tell you when I own Pokemon or get even close to it, because now. Well, owning Pokemon isn't really part of the plan.**

**Chapter 3**

May sat down in her bedroom with the telephone close to her ear. Ash, she hadn't spoken to him since Thanksgiving, she hadn't seen him since the last summer. And she hadn't really traveled with him since she was thirteen. Back when they were both training to reach their goals, dreams. They were now both currently sixteen and it was Ash who got what he wanted. May was still waiting and training to become a Pokemon coordinator while Ash was already a Pokemon Master. Sometimes she felt pathetic beside him, but the good thing about Ash was that he wasn't the kind of guy who would push it up your face.

"Hey, May! What's up?"

"Is that how you always start conversations, 'what's up?'?" May sighed. "Because that's the same way you opened it up the last time we talked to each other."

"Okay then, what do you want me to do?" asked Ash. He sounded as if May were challenging him or something, when really she was just kidding around.

"Well, what about something like: Oh May, I haven't seen you in so many months and my heart yearns to be with you again!"

Ash pretended to make gagging noises and the two of them began to laugh.

"But I'm serious." said Ash. "What's up? How are you? How are your parents, your pokemon, your…"

"Boyfriend?" May smiled. "Everything is great Ash! My parents are fine. Dad is still training but I think he's losing his pokemon skills or something. He's been giving out a lot more badges than usual. Mom's been trying all year to get him to go on vacation and he finally agreed. So I'll be home alone all next month! Max, thank you for not asking, is fine too. But he has this little… well; I'm not supposed to say anything about it. And my pokemon are pumped for the next contest and Drew's moving in a month."

"Cool, I mean, everything but the Drew moving thing." Ash replied. "I've seen Max recently May, that's why I didn't ask about him. And, why's Drew moving? You two have a fight?"

"We didn't fight. Why do you assume that just because he's moving we fought? We didn't fight, okay Ash! WE DIDN'T FIGHT!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it May. It was just a question." Ash sighed. "Um, well. What about your contests? How are they going?"

"Fine. But enough about me, what about you Ash? Life must be easier for you since you're now a Pokemon Master, right?" May felt pleased to have changed the subject. If they had stayed on the subject of Drew, they might have gotten into May's baby problem.

"Life, easy? Are you kidding? It's so annoying." said Ash. "I mean, I liked it way back when I got the title of being a Pokemon Master. And I'm still loving the fact that I fulfilled my dream. But it seriously sucks to be a Pokemon Master because you're so high on the food chain."

"High on the food chain?" repeated May. "What's that mean? And I thought you wanted to be a Pokemon Master, isn't it the life?"

Ash chuckled. "Sure, it sounds like it's the life. But it sure isn't mine. Nor yours, nor any other sane person."

"Whoa, sounds like you're pretty ticked off."

"I am, well not ticked; more like stressed." Ash sighed. "May, they want me EVERYWHERE! I loved traveling with you, Misty, Brock, Max, and Tracy. But I don't even have time for that anymore. Ever since I became a Pokemon Master the Elite four have been training me like crazy. And when I'm not training, I'm at some league's championship. If I'm not there, I'm judging some tournament, and if I'm not THERE; I'm at home tidying everything up."

"Whoa, you have your life thought out." said May with a little laugh.

"Gee, thanks."

"Joke! Joke! Ash, why are you tidying up? I mean, no offence, but I thought your mom and Mr. Mime did that."

"Don't you remember mom and the prof's wedding last summer? Well they decided to go on some three month honey moon. Mom took Mr. Mime and she told me I have to make sure the house is clean. And boy May, it sure does take a lot out of a guy."

"I can imagine. But what about Misty, Tracy, and Brock? Can't they help you?"

"No." Ash yawned. "Sorry, I'm a little sleepy. But anyways, none of them can help me. Brock has his hands tied down right now. He's dating some girl and is expected to watch his ten little siblings. Tracy has his hands full too. As you can imagine, he has to watch the lab now that the prof's gone. And his girlfriend Sakura, you don't know her. We met her way back in Johto. She's always hanging around the lab with Tracy since now they can't really date. Misty has to watch the gym, help with her parents so her sisters are ready for their weddings (each in a different month), buy a dress for the wedding, and learn how to be the flower girl."

"Oh my God, Ash."

"What?"

May felt as if she were sinking into her computer chair. "I feel so pathetic next to you guys. All your lives are so busy while mine is so boring!"

"Are you kidding, we'd all love to switch places with you. Oh and by the way Misty said she was going to call you later to invite your family to her sisters' weddings."

"Thanks. But Ash! I wish MY life could be as busy as yours are, It seems like I have nothing to do."

"Yes you do! Don't you have a Pokemon Contest coming up? You should be training for that! I'd help, but… Well let's just say it's hard enough for me and Pikachu to find time to sleep."

"Mm, then what am I going to do after the contest? The next one is not in…" May paused. "Hey wait, I KNOW!"

"Know what? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be your maid!" shouted May, she was feeling so excited with her idea that Ash's answer made her feel depressed.

"Maid? As in clean my house? Are you crazy?"

"Well, why not? I have nothing to do and you need all the help in the world." May saddened. "But it was a stupid idea, huh?"

"Not stupid." said Ash. "Just not thought out. I mean, have you ever thought of where you would sleep?"

"Your house; it's not like I could walk home from Pallet everyday, Ash. There's an ocean separating us."

"I know that. And I'm really happy that you're worried about me. But my house May? I'm not there every night, like I said, I'm always expected somewhere."

"That's not an excuse Ash. You just give me an extra key to your house and I'll just clean up there, so when you come; you can just go to sleep." replied May.

"When do you think you could do it? I mean, if I'm not wrong; Max has a championship coming up in Kanto, right? You can't just skip out on that."

"I don't plan to. See, Max and his friends are meeting up soon. The whole month when I'm home alone? Max will be training with his two little friends and mom and dad are vacationing at some hot island. By the time mom and dad come home, it will be time for Max's championship, and we'll all go to cheer him on."

"You already have seats? I heard they were very expensive this year."

"Uh, hello Ash, we're family. We get the seats for free." May smiled. "Now don't avoid our previous topic Ash. Do you think I could be your maid?"

Ash sighed. "Maybe it's because I'm so sleepy, but I guess having you around would be good."

"YES!" May jumped up and down around her room. "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Ash laughed. "No problem. If you were really that desperate, I would've had you here sooner."

"I'm not desperate!" said May when she finally caught her breath. "I just wanna see you Ash. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Ash laughed again. "But you don't see me asking to be your maid."

"Yeah…" May felt so happy that Drew's story about moving seemed to be yesterday's news. He was going to check in anyway, right? So May didn't really have to worry. Wasn't she allowed to get excited about meeting with Ash again?

"Oh shit. May? Seems like Lance is calling me, AGAIN." Ash sighed. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"No, I mean." May took in a deep breath. "Give me your e-mail."

"Oh, okay. Well it's grinned. "Ashy boy?"

"Look, Gary made it for me and I didn't know what to call it. So what's yours?"

"Mine is is cute? Aren't we conceded?"

"I learn from the best. Thanks for all those years of teaching, Ash."

Ash laughed. "Well, I gotta go."

"Okay, bye." May smiled as she turned off the phone and held it against her chest. Ash, she was going to see Ash again. That's why her heart was beating so fast. But if that explained her heart, what explained her red face? "I just miss him." said May, reassuring herself. "Ash and I have gone so far together, and I just miss him."

May let out a happy sigh before turning to her nightstand. There sat two pictures; one with her and Drew, and another with her and Ash. The one with Drew was taken last year when a carnival came to town and May had insisted they go together. They had hopped into a photo booth and made their best smiles. May had the best one enlarged and framed. The one with Ash was taken so many years before, when May was eleven. They all wanted to take pictures so when they split, they would always remember each other. First Ash, Pikachu, and Max took a picture together and Brock and May. Second it Max and May together and Ash, Pikachu, and Brock. And then after Max and Brock's picture Max said he was sick of pictures and wanted to do something, so he, Pikachu, and Brock decided to go start a game of passing the ball. Ash wanted to join them too but May had insisted he stay so they could take just one picture together. May told him to make the funniest silliest face he could make up, so he did. They both stuck their fingers into their mouths and stuck out their tongues. Sometimes when May was sad or scared she reached for that picture or the one with Drew, and she would suddenly feel so much better. But when she stopped traveling with Ash, she had cried for a night. She would've cried more if Drew hadn't moved to Petalburg the next day.

"Hey May?" Norman appeared out of the brunette's door.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Are you done with the phone?" Norman cleared his throat. "I have to make sure that the gym will be watched when I'm gone."

"You don't trust me?" asked May.

"No, I didn't think you wanted to watch. Do you?"

May stood up. "Actually, I'm due in Pallet that month dad."

"Pallet?" Norman looked as if he were thinking of who May knew in Pallet town.

"Yeah, Pallet." May handed Norman the phone and practically danced out the door.

"Oh, May?"

May turned back to Norman.

"We'll be going over to Drew's house tomorrow to speak with his parents. You know, about the whole situation."

Instantly, May's face fell and it seemed like she was thrown into freezing cold water. She walked back to Norman and grabbed the phone. "O-on second thought, I may need this for one more phone call." May left before Norman could say a word. She walked into Max's bedroom and closed the door. Drew had told her that he was going to tell his parents, May felt that she had to at least warn him. "Please pick up." she begged as the phone rang.

Finally at the fourth ring, Mrs. Almond, Drew's mom picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"H-hi." May's voice came out squeakier and lower than she intended. It almost sounded as if she were scared or nervous. But she had nothing to be scared or nervous of, so why did it feel like the world was going to collapse on her?

"Hello?" came Mrs. Almond's voice again.

"Hello, um, may I speak with Drew please?"

"Drew? Oh, I'm sorry dear. He went out with May Maple. Do you know her? She dates my son."

"D-date? When did he leave?"

"Mm, I'm not sure. Was it three hours ago? I think it was."

May gulped. "A-and he t-told you that he went to take her out. Even when he's not supposed to today?"

"Yup, that's what I told him. I told him May would probably be busy today and he said he wanted to surprise her. I bet they're at the movies or something. Kids these days, something as small as a TV can keep them busy."

"A-and he left three hours ago?"

"If not more."

"Oh, okay."

"Listen dear, I'd love to sit and chat. But Mark and I, you see, we really have to go. But if you want Drew, he should be home soon."

"O-okay." May hung up the phone but her hand couldn't stop shaking. She felt something inside of her scream, or was that her? It was hard to tell when you felt like your body was never going to stop shaking. Max kicked the door open and glared at her. "What are you doing in my room May? There's a reason why it's called my room."

May looked over at Max and immediately started crying.

"What's wrong May?" asked Max as he ran over to his sister.

"Oh Max." May wept into her brother's shirt. "I have a bad feeling about Drew."

**End of chapter 3**

**Note to readers: If Ash and May's e-mail comes out as links, don't press them, it won't get you anywhere and as much as I tried, the links won't go away.**

**Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update, I was just SOOO busy this week. School starts in two weeks so this is sadly my last update in a long time. If you want to finish the story so you don't have to wait go to Shippers Community Shipping Fics I'm PREGNANY!(Advancseshipping/contestshipping, rated R) **

**Okay, I've already finished the fic there and ignore the rating I put, I had originally wanted it to be rated R but changed it to a lower rating later on, sort of, **

**Anywayz, on to the chap!**

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean?" asked Max  
"I mean… well, it's hard to explain." May stood up and wiped away the last of her tears. "But I need to go."  
"Where? Wait, I don't even know what you're talking about."  
"Nothing." May walked out of Max's room leaving him confused. But she could have cared less; she had to go to Drew's. For some reason, there was a bad feeling swelling around her gut. Was it because Mrs. Almond had clearly pointed out that Drew had left for May's three hours ago and he had never showed up? And he had said this morning that he was going to train when they always did that together. May quicken towards the door when Carolyn stopped her. "Where are you going, May?"  
"T-to Drew's."  
Carolyn shook her head. "No way, its pitch black out there, you're not going to go anywhere."  
"But I have to." replied May. "He… I…"  
"You want to go over a boy's house? At night? I'm assuming his parents aren't there." Carolyn shook her head again. "May, I can't believe you're doing this right after we have confirmed your pregnancy."  
"What? No, I wasn't planning on doing that!" shouted May. "I need to go see him, mom."  
"Well, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow." said Carolyn. "Besides, dinner is going to be ready soon."  
"Okay." May watched as Carolyn left for the kitchen, and for a second, she was going to run out the door. But decided not to, Drew was probably at home anyway, right? He couldn't have went to some other girl's house, May was his girlfriend. But, still. Why did May have this bad feeling that Drew never intended on going to her house, but someone else's? But that wasn't the only feeling that was swirling inside of her. She also felt guilty for some reason. But why did she feel so guilty? Why did she feel as if she did something unfaithful to Drew? Was being excited to see your best guy friend like cheating on your boyfriend? May sighed and headed towards her room, maybe it was. And if that was the case, then she had to inform Ash that she wasn't going anymore.  
May slid into her computer chair and started up the computer. Who would feel more crushed? She thought; her or Ash?  
"May!"  
May looked around her room, for a second it sounded as if Drew were calling her. But that was crazy, what would he be doing at May's house now?  
"May! Open your window, May!"  
May sighed and stood up and went over to her window. She slowly pulled her curtain up. When she looked around she finally noticed Drew. There he stood in the darkness with nothing but only his shining green eyes to tell it was Drew. He was staring back at her as she stood there frozen for a few seconds. "Boo!"  
"Ahhhhh!" May screamed and fell backwards.  
Drew laughed. "Oh man, you should've seen your face May!"  
"Oh yeah? It's probably the last of my face you'll see if you don't shut up."  
Drew grinned. "It was a joke. Now come on, open your window."  
"What, no climbing my hair?" May smiled as she opened her window.  
Drew climbed in and fell on to May's bed. "God, I'm so tired."  
"Are you?" May locked her bedroom door and fell next to Drew. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
"I was thinking." said Drew turning over to May. "I think we should kill it."  
"Kill it?" repeated May. "Kill who? Kill what?"  
"Kill the baby." Drew moved closer to May and kissed her full on the lips.  
May broke it off and sat up. "Kill the baby? Are you kidding? No way!"  
"Why not?" asked Drew, sitting up as well. "You won't be able to take care of it May. You're only sixteen."  
"I don't care." said May. "That's not fair to the baby Drew. I think we were idiots to… to do this this early. But we can't just take it out on the baby."  
"May, listen. We are not ready for parenthood. I'm an only child and Max is only two years younger than you, it's not like you have any baby experience."  
"But my parents' do." argued May. "And they'll help me whenever I need it."  
"But that's the thing; you'll need it all the time." Drew put his arm around May's waist. "Do you want to be stuck with a baby in your last years of being a teen? Or do you want to be free to do it again without worrying about the consequences?"  
"That's the thing with you Drew." May stood up. "You never think of the consequences. As much as I'd like to dump these problems on someone else, I can't. And yes, I do understand that you won't be here and mom and dad won't be able to help me all the time, but that gives me no right to kill my baby!"  
"Our baby," corrected Drew. "And fine, suit yourself. But I bet if there were any other girls who were pregnant; they would get rid of the baby. If I told them I mean."  
"Wait, what?" May frowned. "Just because you're my boyfriend now Drew, it doesn't give you a right to order me around."  
"I'm not saying that." Drew lied back down on May's bed. "I'm saying since I got you pregnant, I should have the bigger say in this."  
"I can't believe you!" May slid back into her computer chair. "You didn't get me pregnant… I mean it's as much as my fault as it is yours. And no, you don't have the bigger say. I'm the one who should have it since the baby's in me!"  
"No, it is my entire fault because I'm the one who laid the moves, right?"  
"So, I could've said no!"  
"No, the girls can't say no because of hormones. I mean, come on, you can't resist something like sex."  
"Guys are the ones who are always thinking about that!" May turned back to her computer in frustration. "I can't believe we're having this argument! I can't believe I ever felt guilty for you!"  
Drew sat up. "Guilty? What, did you cheat on me?"  
"No," May sighed and clicked onto the internet icon on her desktop. "I didn't cheat. It's just that I'm going to Pallet town for a month."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm helping out Ash, that's it, I swear."  
"And you were guilty because of that?"  
"Are you mad?"  
Drew smiled and stood up. "Me, mad? At that? No way, you're just helping him out, right? I mean, I heard being a Pokemon Master is tough."  
"It is!" said May as she typed in her e-mail.  
"Well I'm not mad." confirmed Drew as if May hadn't heard the first time. "You are, of course, sleeping in a hotel right? And not with him."  
"Actually…" May smiled back at Drew. "I'm sleeping at his house."  
"Why?" Drew frowned. "May, you do know if Ash makes a hit for you, you'll be powerless to him, right? And whether you like it or not, you will cheat on me."  
"Ash, are you kidding?" May laughed. "Last I remembered, Ash never noticed a girl in his life."  
"A lot can happen to a guy when he gets older."  
"Not Ash," May turned back to her computer. "I have to check my e-mail Drew, one second."  
Drew flicked his hair. "Whatever, I'm out."  
"Oh wait!" May stood up and grabbed hold of Drew's hand. "Dad told me to tell you we're going to your house tomorrow. You know, to talk."  
"Okay." Drew pulled May closer to him until she could smell his expensive cologne. "I'm going to miss you."  
"I-I'm going to miss you too."  
"You know, there's no other girlfriend I like best." Drew leaned towards May and kissed her again, full on the lips. But this time he stuck his tongue in her mouth. May felt as if she were going to faint. Her knees were weak and it felt like they were ready to collapse. "Th-thanks."  
Drew smiled. "I have to go." He walked back over to May's window, climbed out of it, and disappeared into May's darkened yard.  
May found herself smiling as well, those two had just been arguing; and just like that, it was yesterday's news. She sank into her computer chair once again to find her computer screaming "Someone wants to chat with you! Someone wants to chat with you!"  
May clicked onto the Pika messenger icon to see who it was. Mistofthesea wants to talk with you! It said.

Mistofthesea: Hey May, you there?

Mayiscute: Yeah

Mayiscute: Why?

Mistofthesea: Ash is over here, and he told me you're coming to visit, is that true?

Mayiscute: Yeah.

Mistofthesea: If you have nowhere to sleep, I know this really cute place that's cheap.

Mayiscute: Thanks, but, I have somewhere to sleep already.

Mayiscute: Didn't Ash tell you I'm sleeping with him?

Mistofthesea: WHAT!

Mayiscute: Hello? Misty, you still there?

Mistofthesea: Ash just told me you're sleeping in his house, not with him.

Mayiscute: That's what I meant.

Mistofthesea: oh

Mistofthesea: Anyway, we're sort of an item now.

Mayiscute: Really? I didn't know! Wow, I'm so happy for you guys. Except Ash never mentioned that.

Mistofthesea: I thot he did. But u no Ash, this whole love thing is new to him.

Mayiscute: That's what I was just telling Drew, lol. He thought I was going to cheat on him.

Mistofthesea: You date Drew? How come no one told me? sulks in corner I'm so left out.

Mayiscute: You're left out? I'm the one who lives in a whole different region. If it weren't for Drew moving here and Max going on a journey in Kanto, I would not know anything that was going on.

Mistofthesea: True

Mistofthesea: Hey, I wanted to tell you before the invitation is sent, you and your family are invited to Daisy's, Lily's, and Violet's weddings. So buy a pretty dress just like the one you had for Delia's and Oak's wedding.

Mayiscute: I will. Man, I feel so sorry for you! Isn't it crazy at your house?

Mistofthesea: Beyond. The worst part is after my three sisters get married, Ash won't be able to stay at my house overnight anymore. Mom and dad are going to move to the gym with me and they would never hear of it, you know, mom doesn't want me to get pregnant.

Mayiscute: She's right y'know! XD

Mistofthesea: Still, I know how to watch myself. I mean, Ash is the one who really needs to be here. He needs me May. Do you know how much stress this stupid Pokemon Master thing is?

Mayiscute: Why doesn't he quit?

Mistofthesea: Believe me, I mentioned that before. But he's too stubborn. HE says it'll be easier once Delia comes back and the Kanto league is over.

Mayiscute: He's right you know.

Mistofthesea: Man, I hate life rite now.

Mayiscute: Why?

Mistofthesea: Because it's so busy! I have so many things to do!

Mayiscute: … Is there anyway I can help?

Mistofthesea: Maybe, don't touch my Ash

Mistofthesea: JK

Mayiscute: Why does everyone think that the first thing I'll do when I see Ash is crawl into bed with him? He's my friend, nothing more.

Mistofthesea: I was joking May, chill

Mayiscute: Okay then, seriously, what can I do?

Mistofthesea: My mom's ultra busy, can you help me buy a dress? For the wedding?

Mayiscute: squeals of course Misty! We can go shopping together!

Mistofthesea: Cool

Mayiscute: Anything else?

Mistofthesea: Not right now

Mistofthesea: Hey I have to go; mom's calling me for dinner.

Mayiscute: Okay bye.

Mistofthesea has left.

May canceled the Pika messenger and was about to finally check her e-mail when her computer went "Someone wants to chat with you! Someone wants to chat with you!" Turns out it was Gary. May had only seen him once but he was a really good friend of Ash. She decided to chat.

Garyoakishere: Yo, May?

Mayiscute: Yeah?

Garyoakishere: Great, you're there! I'm about to send you an invitation to a chat room okay?

Mayiscute: Okay

Garyoakishere: Okay, here goes

Garyoakishere would like to invite you to Gary's chat room. Will you accept Garyoakishere's invitation?

May clicked yes.

Garyoakishere: Okay everyone, May is here

Brockthewomanizer: Hey May

Ritchietherichdude: Hey May.

Mayiscute: Hi.

Mayiscute: Brock, you're here too? I thought you were super busy, what happened to dating?

Brockthewomanizer: Yes I'm here. My siblings are asleep so of course I'm not busy. And I'm still dating.

Garyoakishere: Who's the unlucky one?

Mayiscute: Unlucky? That's so mean Gary!

Brockthewomanizer: I'm okay with it May. Her name is Kat, she's a pokemon breeder I met one day in Pewter and I asked her out. Two years later, here we are. Still an item

Mayiscute: Aww, that's so cute! XDDD

Ritchietherichdude: Anyone else have some sappy love story to share? Or can we actually talk about something that's important?

Mayiscute: What's more important than love? Or is it that you don't have a love life?

Ritchietherichdude: I do

Mayiscute: liar

Garyoakishere: He actually does. Can you believe it May? Ritchie does!

Ritchietherichdude: Hardy har Gary.

Mayiscute: Sorry Gary, I can't answer your question seeing how I've never actually met Ritchie.

Ritchietherichdude: And I've never seen you. Do you date?

Mayiscute: I do

Brockthewomanizer: Hey Gary, weren't you talking about something for all of us to meet or whatever?

Garyoakishere: Oh yeah.

Mayiscute: What? What? What is happening?

Garyoakishere: Misty told me that Ash told her that you are staying with him next month.

Mayiscute: I am

Ritchietherichdude: Ash? Having girls over his house when his mom is gone? Bad guy! 

Mayiscute: I'm just helping him around the house.

Garyoakishere: Yeah and somewhere in the middle of the month, I'll be in Pallet.

Ritchietherichdude: Which month is the next one?

Brockthewomanizer: May

Mayiscute: You don't know your months?

Ritchietherichdude: Shut up.

Ritchietherichdude: My stupid Elite 4 training is screwing with my head.

Mayiscute: You go to that too?

Ritchietherichdude: I started it a month before Ash.

Mayiscute: Wow, do I feel sorry for you.

Garyoakishere: Anyway, I think we should all meet up in Pallet on May 14th. You know, and just hang out.

Mayiscute: Hang out?

Mayiscute: Did you tell anyone else?

Garyoakishere: No, I didn't. I'm about to tell Ash after this

Mayiscute: You mean Ashy boy? Right?

Garyoakishere: lol

Ritchietherichdude: Cool, I'm up for relaxation and hanging out.

Brockthewomanizer: Me too.

Ritchietherichdude: Aw crap. I have to get to sleep guys, I need to be on a plane tomorrow and go straight to Celadon city by three in the morning.

Brockthewomanizer: Where are you now?

Ritchietherichdude: Where I always go to train with the Elite 4, Montgame Islands.

Mayiscute: Why are you going to Celadon?

Ritchietherichdude: Some tournament I think. Drake, my agent knows. For some reason, Lance tells him to keep my life busy when I'm not here.

Ritchietherichdude: You're so lucky you're decided against being a Pokemon Master Gary

Garyoakishere: I know

Ritchietherichdude: Okay, I'm out.

Ritchietherichdude has left the chat room

Brockthewomanizer: I need to jet too. Hey you two, if you ever hear from Ash, tell him to call me.

Garyoakishere: Okay

Mayiscute: Okay

Brockthewomanizer has left the chat room

Mayiscute: I guess I should leave too.

Garyoakishere: What? And abandon me?

Mayiscute: Gary! I barely know you! What would we talk about?

Garyoakishere: So get to know me.

Garyoakishere: Anyways I wanted to tell you something.

Mayiscute: What?

Garyoakishere: Well, it has to do with you going over to Ash's

Mayiscute: Plz don't say something stupid like I'm going to make him cheat on Misty

Garyoakishere: I wasn't.

Mayiscute: Oh

Garyoakishere: Ash just called me a while back and you don't know how excited he is to see you.

Mayiscute: I'm excited too.

Garyoakishere: I know, I'm just saying Ash really appreciates you coming over and if you can't buy Ferry tickets, I have one you can use.

Mayiscute: Wha-? Why?

Garyoakishere: Tickets sell fast for the ferry and I bought some today. I know you wanted to leave on May 1st, but this is for the 22nd. of April

Mayiscute: 22nd, are you kidding. That's way too early!

Garyoakishere: Only ticket I could find.

Garyoakishere: I sent them to you, so you should be expecting them soon.

Mayiscute: Thanks, um, I have to go

Garyoakishere: Okay, chow baby. Kissy kissy.

Mayiscute: What?

Garyoakishere has left the chat room

May sighed and cancelled the Pika messenger. It was nearing eleven o' clock, no doubt her family was asleep. "Oh well," she muttered to herself. "Another night of leftovers."

**End of chapter 4**

**Yeah, I know, chat room took up most of this chapter.  
**

**Okay, I'm going to take sometime to explain the whole Pokemon Master thing that I made up in this story if anyone is interested.**

Pokemon Masters are the trainers who have beaten at least one league's championship. Example: Kanto league, the one Max is going to.  
And when they beat at least one, they are considered a Pokemon Master and get the trophy and Junk.  
If they are below thirteen, they can keep on training if they want.  
If they are thirteen or above they are to journey to Montgame Islands where the Elite 4, their families, and other rich people live.  
There they vacation for a week or so with their family, friends, and so on.  
After that week, the ppl they're are vacationing with go home and the Pokemon Master has to battle with Lance so he knows which Elite 4 for them to train with them, and Lance gives them an agent.  
Pokemon Masters go to Montgame Islands judging by there schedule, which is most likely every other week. And when they're not there Pokemon Master's agents are expected to keep them busy by making them go all over to different league championships and tournaments. Since the Kanto league, Johto league, and Hoen league championships happen around the same time, there are 4 to 5 Pokemon Masters sent to each of them to watch and see who the next Pokemon Master is  
Each Pokemon Master trains with the Elite 4 for three years  
Beginners are allowed a three day break each week and are not expected to judge anything but have to go to league championships.  
The Pokemon Masters who have been there for two years(Ritchie and Ash) have only a one day break each week and have to go to judge tournaments and go to league championships.  
The Pokemon Masters who have bee there for almost three years are to designate most of their time to training. If they're not training, they're at a Pokemon League championship and if they're not there, they are helping Beginner Pokemon Masters. But they cannot go home that year unless it is an emergency.  
Once a Pokemon Master has finished three years of training, they are to challenge the Elite 4. Whoever they beat, they replace and become Elite 4.  
At Montgame Islands, most come there to vacation and check out the scenery. For Pokemon Masters, they have three big hotels for them with room service and 5 stars. Pokemon Masters are not expected to pay for their suites.  
If Pokemon Masters are beginning, they don't have to pay for anything.  
But if they have been there for a year, they are expected to pay for the airplanes and trains they use when they go somewhere sent by their agents.  
There is also a three month break from June to August where all the Pokemon Masters are to relax before Training again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Did I say that was the last update? My bad, here goes chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

"You're having the baby."  
May looked up and let go of Drew's hand. "What?"  
"You're having the baby." repeated Mrs. Almond. Mr. Almond grunted in agreement.  
Norman looked back over at the two and nodded. "That's what I was saying. May should have the baby."  
"As a lesson." said Mr. Almond glaring over at Drew. "These two should know this isn't all fun and games."  
Norman glared over at May. "Right, actions have consequences. And by this age you should know that too."  
"The baby will be a reminder." added Mr. Almond. "A reminder of what you did."  
May rolled her eyes and held onto Drew's hand again. It was close to eleven AM, and the Maples had been at The Almond's house since seven that morning. May was practically dragged over this morning when really; she just wanted to get back to sleep.  
She had instantly felt better when she saw Drew sitting in the chair next to an empty one and while the adults had talked, they each took turns squeezing each others hands.  
"May, are you listening?" asked Norman.  
"Yeah, dad." May let go of Drew's hand and looked over at Norman.  
"I don't think telling them is enough." said Mr. Almond. "Norman, they're friggin thirteen."  
"Sixteen, dad." corrected Drew.  
"I don't care." Mr. Almond glared back over at Drew. "You know what; you're not supposed to be popping out babies until after you're married."  
"Yes Drew, we are very disappointed with you." Mrs. Almond took off her glasses. "I can't believe our son did that to your May. We are very sorry Norman, Carolyn."  
"It's okay." Carolyn smiled, "will you punish him?"  
"No doubt." answered Mr. Almond.  
May frowned and waved her hands in front her parents as if making sure they were seeing her. "Hello, um, it's my fault too."  
"Oh no, it's not your fault." Mrs. Almond smiled. "I know how much you love Drew dear, but it's no reason to take the blame."  
May stood up. "It was my fault too! I don't think it's fair to only punish Drew when I had something to do with it."  
"Oh please May." Carolyn laughed. "You can't fight against it, so it obviously wasn't your fault."  
"Yes I CAN fight it!" May shouted. "But I didn't because I was enjoying it!"  
Everyone looked up at May. The room became so quiet, you could hear Carolyn and Mrs. Almond gasp. All at once, May blushed. Her face became so red; you couldn't tell the difference between her bandana and it.  
"Sit down!" whispered Drew as he pulled May back to her seat.  
"W-well." Norman cleared his throat. "If you want to be punished _that_ badly."  
"I don't want to." whispered May. "I-I just don't think it's fair."  
Norman sighed and looked over at his wife. "What should we do?"  
"What she wants." answered Carolyn. "Punishment."  
"I think," said Mr. Almond, eying both adults. "That we shouldn't allow them to see each other for some time."  
"How long?" asked Mrs. Almond.  
"Until we move."  
May's eyes widened with fear. "WHAT! You mean I-I can't see Drew until you move! But what are the chances of us seeing each other after that?"  
"You should've thought of that." said Mr. Almond, standing up. "Before you got yourselves in this mess."  
"Where are you going dear?" asked Mrs. Almond, also standing up.  
"Its eleven twenty Helen," answered Mr. Almond with a yawn. "I'm going for a nap."  
"I guess we should go now." Norman stood up and reached out for Carolyn's hand. "May?"  
"I'm coming." She answered with no intention of actually moving.  
Norman nodded and thanked Mr. and Mrs. Almond for having them over. He shook each of their hands and laughed when Mr. Almond said a joke. Why were they so happy? They had just made two lives miserable, and still they could go on smiling? It wasn't any normal two lives either, it was their own flesh and blood, and they hardly seemed to notice. May could feel herself crying. No, she felt the need to cry. She felt the need to just curl up into a ball and cry. There was someone screaming inside of her. Deep inside of her, there was a girl, locked in a cage May had made long ago. Her emotions, that's what the cage was marked as. Her emotions. The girl was her, or maybe it wasn't. It was so dark inside of her; you could hardly tell how the girl looked. And soon, the girl wouldn't be alone. There would be a baby growing somewhere there as well. The girl with no name was screaming. She was screaming her lungs out. _It's not fair!_ She screamed daily. _Life's not fair_ is what May had thought. _Do you actually believe that!_ She was asked constantly. _ALL LIES! They feed you these lies so you will be just like them with no mind of your own!_  
_I don't believe you_ said May. But truly, she sometimes gave it a thought. _WHY DON'T YOU LET ME LEAVE?_ screamed the girl, over and over again. But May never let her leave, she was afraid of what would happen if she did.  
This girl, her "emotions" was created when May was about ten, when she was taught to be polite. Where politeness came, there was no room for anger and rudeness. So May's anger was kept inside of her, creating, always slowly creating this girl who will never be complete. Because May's anger will always come. And maybe that's one of the reasons she was so comfortable with Drew. They didn't always argue. But when they did, she never held back. And he didn't either, not much anyway. But what about Drew? May turned to her boyfriend, sitting on the chair beside her own. She expected him to be sad, or at least show a hint of emotion. But he sat slumped in his chair, with a bored look on his face. _Don't you even care?_ she wanted to ask. But she was afraid she would cry if she did. Drew noticed her staring and gave a lazy shrug in response. As if he couldn't wait for this to be over.  
"May?" Norman smiled over at his daughter. "Are you coming?"  
May nodded and gave Drew one last long look. Was this how they were going to spend their probable last moment together? May on the verge of tears and Drew looking out the window? **No!** This wouldn't be there last moment together. Their last will be more romantic, more fitting for the two of them. May stood up and followed her parents.

"May!" called Carolyn. "May! Ma-ay!" She had been calling her daughter for some time. But there was no response. The second they had gotten home, May had marched to her bedroom. At first Carolyn wanted to follow her, but Norman said it was a bad idea and it was best to give May some space.  
Carolyn wasn't the one who wanted to punish May, and yet, she felt guilty. She was calling May because she wanted her to check out a book about pregnancy. At least learn what happened inside of her instead of just saying it was a baby. May had to act differently now that there were going to be two mouths to feed. But May was still locked up in her room, probably crying.  
Carolyn admitted that it was not fair to ban her daughter from seeing her boyfriend, the same one she had been seeing for years. Carolyn sighed and went back to her cooking.  
Max entered the kitchen a few minutes later, and after sensing the atmosphere, decided to say nothing and headed straight for the refrigerator.  
"No Max." said Carolyn, smiling down at her son. "You're going to spoil your dinner."  
"Mom, it's 2 o' clock, why are you making dinner when lunch was just two hours ago?"  
Carolyn shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I have a show coming on later and I think it's best to make dinner now so I won't miss it."  
"Oh." Max pulled out a soda can and plopped onto a stool across from Carolyn.  
"Do you know where your sister is? I need her to get something for me."  
"Training?"  
"Where were you right now?"  
"Training." Max took a sip of his pop. "By the way, Cindy's coming over."  
"Cindy?" Carolyn turned to the sink to wash her hands. "Isn't that the girl you have a crush on?"  
"No. She's the girl I travel with."   
"But don't you..?"  
"No." The young boy stared across the kitchen. "Anyway, she's coming over to stay awhile before we all leave next month."  
"And when did you just learn of this?"  
"When I talked to her this morning. But that's not important."  
"What's important then?"  
"That you say yes to her coming over."  
Carolyn reached over to Max's hair and petted it. "Of course your girlfriend… I mean, friend can stay."  
"Thanks." Max pulled away from Carolyn's reach. "Um, what happened to May?"  
"Well…" Carolyn rubbed her chin. "Maybe I can tell you."

May smiled as she heard Max enter the kitchen. Now was the time to make her get away. Just as they planned, Max would keep Carolyn busy as May made her way to Carolyn's car and drove to Drew's so they could share one last moment together. "Thank-you Max." whispered the grateful brunette as she slipped through her window.  
Flashback  
May fell onto her bed in tears. This wasn't fair. She lay on her stomach while screaming into her pillow. She wasn't going to allow this; she wasn't going to allow her parents to punish her with that. She and Drew had slowly built a life together for so many years and just like that, Norman and Carolyn thought they could just kill it? Well, no. May sat up, clutching tightly onto her pillow. She had to sneak out, yeah, that would be her plan. But how? How would she sneak out when Carolyn was clearly out on guard duty and Max outside training? May's chin quivered uncontrollably. What would she do then?  
"May?"  
May looked over at her doorway to see Max standing there. He was shirt-less and on his way to the bathroom to shower. "Max."  
"What's wrong?" asked Max entering his sister's bedroom. He stayed a safe distance away from her, knowing the stench of his sweat wouldn't help.  
May looked away immediately. Here she was, the OLDER one, and yet Max was the one always there to help her.  
"What's wrong?" He asked again, concerned about his sister's well-being. He had heard his family coming into the house earlier and had to tell Cindy that he had to go. He had heard May running to her bedroom and slamming the door shut. It worried him, and it worried him even more when she spent more than an hour in her room.  
May took in a deep breath and turned to her younger brother. "EVERYTHING!" She exploded.  
"You're going to have to be more specific if you want me to help you." said Max, taking a seat on May's computer chair.  
"Aw Max. It's a long story. But I can't see Drew any more!" May squeezed her pillow tightly. "I don't know what I'm going to do Max. I want to see him so badly but I can't slip out while mom's in the kitchen. She'll tell dad and dad will kill me!"  
Max closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll keep mom busy and you go."  
"No, it won't…" May looked up. "No, really?"  
Max shrugged. "Yeah, why not? It seems like you like Drew a lot so go."  
May gasped. "Really! OMG! OMG! OMG! I love you Max!"  
"I love me too." Max grinned. "Just don't do anything that will get you in any more trouble."  
"I won't!"   
End of Flashback  
May pulled into Drew's driveway and pulled Carolyn's key's out of its slot. It was just a matter of seconds until she saw Drew. She smiled to herself, he would probably happy with her for taking such risks. After all, May was not known to take risks.  
May opened her car door and made sure it was locked before making her way towards The Almonds' house. Suddenly, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Which was crazy because she's been going to Drew's house for years, so why did she feel nervous now? Or maybe she wasn't nervous, maybe she was just excited. But as May reached for the door, her fist shook. Which meant she was nervous. "Nothing to worry about." She whispered before giving the door three knocks. She expected Drew to open the door with a smile or at least open the door. But no one came. _He's not home_ She thought miserably. And then she remembered Max stalling for her at home. May reached for the doorknob, and by complete luck, it opened. Drew was not one to keep his doors unlocked, even if he was home.  
May entered the small house quietly, for it seemed that if she made the smallest of noises, the whole house would break. She walked into the living room expecting a sleeping Drew, but no one. The kitchen was left dry and the family room was empty. The only place left was his room.  
May slowly crept up the stairs, careful to not make them creak. The butterflies in her stomach flurried around as she reached the second floor. This was it, if Drew wasn't in his room, he wasn't here at all. May gulped as she walked towards Drew's door. That's when a sinking feeling reached her; she could hear Drew in there. Which should've made her smile, but it didn't. Because he was moaning and there was a sound of a girl's high pitched laughter. May sighed, it meant nothing. So what if Drew had a girl over his house? May was planning to spend a month with Ash.  
She took in a deep breath before opening the door, and after doing so, she immediately regretted it.  
As the door swung open, May could see Drew, quickly sitting up in bed. And beside him a girl with short black hair and a blue highlight scurrying to cover herself with the blanket.

They were both naked. They were both in bed.

"May?"  
"Drew."  
The two of them stared at each other. May, with a shocked and hurt look in her eyes. And Drew with a surprised and sad look in his eyes. "May, I'm…"  
"Drew!" screamed the girl beside him. "Who is this girl, Drewy! Why is she here?"  
"Be quiet Amy!" whispered Drew. He then turned his attention to May. "Look, I-I'm sorry."  
May gasped for words, but nothing came. It took so long for her brain to comprehend the fact that Drew was cheating on her.  
_Don't just stand there!_ shouted the girl inside of her. _DO SOMETHING! HE'S CHEATING ON YOU!_  
May stood there staring at Drew, as if waiting for something to happen. Any other idiot would have ran out of the room by now. But May, May couldn't find the strength to even talk.  
"Listen, I wanted to tell you. I swear May. I-I didn't want you to find out this way."  
_Find out what?_ asked the girl inside of May. _That you're cheating on me?_  
"Drewy! Get her OUT!" screamed Amy.  
Drew quickly pulled off the covers to reveal jeans. He jumped out of bed and pushed May out of his room.  
_GET YOUR CHEATING HANDS OFF OF ME!_ shouted the girl while May stood there, speechless.  
When they reached downstairs, Drew fell onto the couch and sighed, as if he weren't the one to blame.  
_Now's your chance! Tell him off!_  
May felt her knees getting weak and slowly sat onto the floor. "I can't do it."  
"DO what?" asked Drew.  
May's mouth curved downward. _I can't do this relationship with you anymore!_ "I can't breakup with you."  
_No you idiot! You're giving him power! Let me talk!_  
"You can't break up with me?" Drew had a hint of relief in his voice. "Really?"  
_No! Say NO!_  
"Yes." May allowed her head to fall into her hands expecting tears, but they never came.   
"A-are you sure May? You're not hurt?"  
_NO! I'm not sure! And I am hurt!_  
May nodded and looked back up at Drew. He looked so sexy with his chest bare and his jeans sagging a little revealing his blue boxers. She didn't want to let him go, although she was expected to, she didn't want to. She was in love with him, and even though he had cheated on her, her love for him could never be erased.  
_DUMP HIM!_  
"May?" Drew stood up and helped May up until they were both standing and staring into each other's eyes. May stared into Drew's beautiful green eyes, the same one she had stared into for so many years, the same one she had envied for so long. Drew closed his eyes and began leaning forward to kiss May. And May, was ready for it.  
_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? HE JUST CHEATED ON YOU!_  
May closed her eyes and noticed tears finally coming through. They raced down her cheeks leaving a rosemary red blush. May pushed Drew away before they're lips linked together.  
Drew looked surprised at May's rejection. "I thought you said you couldn't break up with me."  
"I can't." said May looking away. "But that doesn't mean I won't."  
Drew frowned and looked towards the floor. "So that means you're breaking up with me?"  
"Yes…" May choked up and headed towards Drew's door. "Drew…" She said as she opened it. "We're breaking up." May ran out the door and slammed it shut.  
Drew sighed and looked towards the door. "I figured much."

**  
End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for ze awesome review guys, really! I've been listening to Michelle Branch all day, so can't put up any other comment, anywayz, here goes!**

**Chapter 6**

May took in a deep breath before heading down the hall.  
It's been exactly a week since Drew and she broke up. At first, all May wanted to do was run to her room and cry. And then she remembered Max, how he had helped her slip out. She knew she couldn't allow herself to make him worry more. It would have killed her to see Max worrying about her when he was supposed to worry about the upcoming Pokemon League. So she pretended nothing was wrong. For his sake.  
It helped though, the fact that she was banned from seeing Drew. It helped, but not a whole lot; because despite her parents' ban, she felt as if she could see Drew everyday. Every time she woke up, it was a picture of Drew with his arms around her that greeted her. Every time she reached for her clothes, it was the skirt Drew had bought her last Christmas that stuck out. Every time she got ready to go someplace, it was the ring Drew had bought her for her birthday that jumped out at her. Over the years that they had dated, Drew had given May so many things. And in return, she had given him so much of her time.  
The gifts that she had received used to bring her joy, used to make her feel loved. But now, now these objects that were always so bright seemed to bring coldness into her bedroom. Now these objects made her feel sad, unwanted, rejected. She wanted to throw them away. She hated those pictures staring at her, the skirt asking for her to wear it, the ring begging for attention. She wanted to throw them away but she didn't want her parents to know what happened.  
"May, you all set?" asked Norman standing up.  
May pulled her suitcase and smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be." Today, after waiting for a week, May would finally be able to go see Ash.  
Carolyn rushed in from the kitchen. "What about breakfast, May?"  
"I'll eat once I get to the ferry. I promise."  
Max put down the magazine he was reading. "Whoa, May skipping food, I never thought the day would come."  
May grinned. "I'm not skipping, just delaying."  
"May, I thought you were leaving next month." Carolyn turned her attention to her husband. "Norman, I thought we were all leaving next month."  
"Oh Carolyn, it's alright." Norman reached over for May's suitcase. "Life isn't how we always plan it to be."  
"Apparently not." answered Carolyn, entering the kitchen.  
"You should say something to her." whispered Norman to May. "She's just sad and doesn't want to see you leave."  
"Okay." May dropped her suitcase and followed her mother inside the kitchen. "Mom?"  
"I can't believe you're going again." said Carolyn sadly as she looked over at her stove.  
"It's just for a month mom. It's no big deal. And you're leaving too." May sat down on a stool.  
"Not for a couple of weeks." answered Carolyn. She sighed and took one more look at May. "I guess I thought that since you were pregnant, that you would stay home. You know no more contests."  
May smiled. "Although contests play a big part of my life, they don't take up my whole life mom. My friends are do, and that's why I want to go to Pallet town. And today's tickets were the only ones that were open." Which was partly true. She always intended to go find a ticket for May 1st, but when she broke up with Drew, she took Gary's ticket because she didn't want to be here when Drew moved.  
"Oh May, you and your brother are growing up so fast." Carolyn gave her daughter a small smile. "Look at me, I sound as if you two are already married and I'm close to death."  
May stared hard into Carolyn's eyes; she knew her mother was just fighting back tears with a small joke. And suddenly May wanted to be here, to stay with Carolyn and Norman and Max. She remembered sitting here so many years ago, talking to her mother excitedly about what to pack for when she left on her Pokemon journey. Back when she was ten. May suddenly felt the need to just be little again, to hear Carolyn whisper into her ear _my little girl._ She wanted to play with her dolls for hours and show Carolyn what she made in her toy oven. She wanted to tell Carolyn that she had broken up with Drew, that she wished she had never gotten stupid enough to get pregnant.  
"May?" Carolyn's blue eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay honey?"  
May shook her head as she felt tears coming to her eyes. "Y-you don't sound old mom."  
Carolyn wrapped her arms around May and smiled. "No, I don't."  
_This is it._ thought May as she boarded the ferry. It was time for her to get the freedom she had wanted for a long time. She handed her ticket to the Captain and walked to the side of the ship to wave.  
Norman, Carolyn, and Max stood below waving their hands at her madly. She smiled at them and blew them all kisses.  
"Adoring fans?" asked the lady beside her.  
"More like family." answered May with a wink.  
The lady laughed. "My name's Sara, you?"  
"May."  
"Is this your first time?" asked Sara.  
May turned over to the lady beside her. Sara was tall and full of curves. She had long blond hair with green eyes with a beautiful smile. Sara looked down at May expectantly while her long green skirt and blue buttoned shirt blew with the ocean air as she tried to keep her straw hat from flying off of her head. "Yeah, you?"  
Sara smiled. "No, second or third. I'm going to Pewter to see my husband, Sam."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Sara sighed happily. "You see, I got pregnant when I was sixteen and I didn't know if I could take care of it, so Sam thankfully took care of the baby until I could get ready for it. And then we got married and moved to Pewter. I just had to go to Petalburg to take care of my aunt. But, man, I can't wait to see Sam and Eliza again!"  
"Yeah, wow."  
"Where are you going?"  
May shrugged. "Pallet to help a friend of mine."  
"Wow, that's really nice of you!" Sara looked off towards the sea. "When I was a kid, I never crossed oceans to help my friends. I'm pretty sure your friend respects that."  
"Yeah." May turned back towards the sea.  
When the boat finally began to move and May felt herself being cut from her family, her stomach growled its long overdue growl. May took in one long breath of the sea air before locating her room along with Sara's. For some reason, the sea always calmed her. She didn't, of course, like it as much as Misty. But it calmed her, and that's why she liked it.  
"Are you as hungry as me?" Sara asked May after both of their luggages were moved to their rooms.  
May smiled. "Lets find out."  
"Well." said Sara as they made their way downstairs. "I know that the best dish these chefs have is spaghetti and meatballs."  
"What about their cheeseburgers?" asked May, opening the doors to the ferry's cafeteria.  
"Its okay." answered Sara, "but I think I'm going to go for spaghetti today."  
"Okay, you do that and I'll eat the cheeseburger." May smiled. "Besides, I skipped breakfast this morning."  
"Me too!" Sara laughed. And suddenly, she was laughing hard, so hard her ribs shook and you could see that there were tears trying to come out. And May laughed too, because Sara was. And although they had just met, May knew she was going to like Sara, she was just one of those people everyone likes to be around.  
"Wow May." said Sara pulling herself a chair. "You sound a lot like me."  
"I do?"  
"Yup!" Sara smiled. "If you answer one last question, I swear, you'll be just like me then."  
"Okay!" May smiled as well. Since she liked Sara so much, maybe being like her wasn't bad. "What's the question?"  
"Are you pregnant?"  
May's smile disappeared, and for a moment, she pretended not to hear it. She was about to ask Sara how she knew, but Sara didn't know. Sara was just asking to see if May was like her.  
Sara sensed May's mood change and quickly said. "Oh, are you not sixteen?"  
"I… am." May turned to her menu and sighed.  
"Then, you're not pregnant?"  
"I'm…I'm…" May stared across at Sara who was trying to figure out May. "I'm not."  
Sara smiled and reached for May's hand across the table. "Wow May, you are like the model child. You go over oceans to help your friends and you're not pregnant, I mean, wow. I bet your parents are glad to have you."  
"Thanks…"  
Soon after finishing lunch, Sara complained about a headache and needed to go down to her room. May decided to go back up and watch the ocean. She felt so bad to lie to Sara, but she didn't want anyone to be hovering over her because she was pregnant. She almost wished everyone was like Drew, not caring whether the baby lived or not. Wait, no! May shook her head; she wasn't supposed to think about Drew. She was supposed to think about Ash and what she would do to help him, other than being his maid.  
She was starting to think about it when her cell phone rang.  
_I dreamt… I dreamt that in the deepest of oceans… deepest of oceans… we would meet._  
May sighed and reached down for her cell phone. "Hello?"  
"May? Is this May?" asked a voice that sounded like a boy's.  
"Yes." answered May. "Who's this?"  
"Ritchie." said the boy. "Hey listen May, Ash won't be able to take you to his house tonight. Turns out that Misty wanted him last minute."  
May frowned. "I know Misty is his girlfriend but I've been waiting a long time to see him and that doesn't mean he can just leave me because Misty wanted him. Do you know how unfair that is?"  
"Misty? His girlfriend?" Ritchie laughed. "Are you kidding? They just broke up on Saturday."  
"Really? Then why does she want him over there?"  
"Ash doesn't always go over there to take Misty out, he helps her a lot. You know, with the gym and stuff. And apparently this time, she was trying to fix the bathroom sink and pulled something the wrong way. Now the water will never come off and she's afraid she'll drown the whole house."  
"Oh, makes sense, I guess."  
"Yeah, so anyway, you're gonna stay at my place tonight."  
May sighed. "Do you know that if my dad knew that I was staying at a boy's house who I-"  
"It's either this or the street." said Ritchie. "You choose."  
"Oh my gosh! I would love to stay at your house Ritchie! We're going to have soooo much fun!"  
Ritchie chuckled, "thought so. Anyway, I'll have a sign that-"  
"Relax." said May. "Gary sent me a photo of you."  
"Gary?" repeated Ritchie. "No way!"  
"Uh-huh." May smiled. "And don't _you_ look cute with your little green hat."  
"No!" shouted Ritchie. "He didn't give you the picture of when I was ten!"  
"Ten?" May giggled, she was having so much fun playing with Ritchie's head. "Aww, no wonder you look so cute. Do you still wear the green?"  
Ritchie groaned. "He sent you that picture. Out of all the pictures he has of me, **that** one was sent."  
"That one was cute." said May. "I'd hate to see what you look like now."  
"…what?"  
"Kidding! Kidding!" May laughed. "I bet you look very cute now Ritchie."  
"Um… thanks?"  
"No, don't just say 'thanks'." said May. "Say 'Oh my gosh May. I can't believe I got such a complement from you out of all people!'"  
Ritchie laughed. "How about 'Oh my gosh May. I can't believe I got a complement from a witch like you. I can't be-'"  
"A witch?" exclaimed May.  
Ritchie laughed again. "Kidding! Kidding!"  
"Yeah well..!" May heard a beep on her cell.  
"What's wrong?" asked Ritchie.  
"Someone's trying to call me." answered May. "Can you wait on the line for a little bit?"  
"Um, sure."  
May pulled her cell away from her ear to see who was calling her.

Drew Almond- (556) 812-4459

May stared at her cell phone long and hard, as if Drew were going to come out of the phone. They had broken up. She had told him they had broke up. He knew they had broke up. She was trying so hard to forget him, so why was he calling her. May took a deep breath before bringing the phone back to her ear.  
"May?" came Ritchie's voice. "Who was that?"  
May gulped before saying. "No one."

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha ha, again guys, thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Chapter 7**

May lay in her bed for hours, staring at her cell phone. She waited for it to stop ringing before

placing the cell phone onto her nightstand. She had gotten it on her 14th birthday from Norman; it was a pink 

camera-phone. She wanted to delete all of the pictures in it because it was filled with Drew and her fooling around. She 

remembered having so much fun with him, taking pictures with her cell. And now, now just the thought of it brought her

pain. May sighed and checked her missed calls. The cell phone's screen lit up causing May to blink before getting used to

its light.

Missed Calls

1. Drew Almond- (556) 812-4459

2. Drew Almond- (556) 812-4459

3. Drew Almond- (556) 812-4459

4. Drew Almond- (556) 812-4459

5. Drew Almond- (556) 812-4459

6. Drew Almond- (556) 812-4459

7. Drew Almond- (556) 812-4459

8. Drew Almond- (556) 812-4459

9. Drew Almond- (556) 812-4459

10. Drew Almond- (556) 812-4459

11. Brock Stone- (556) 943-8644

"Figures." whispered May dropping her cell phone onto her bed. "You tell a guy you're through and he makes up a sob

story to get you back."

May moved around until she was lying on her stomach. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you for riding the S.S. 49!" shouted the captain onto the loudspeaker as everyone got up the next morning.

"We will be reaching Pallet in an hour so you better prepare or you'll stay on this ship for another day!"

May felt someone pushing her from behind, when she looked; it was Drew.

"I love you May." He was saying over and over again.

May looked around quickly, wherever they were, it wasn't Pallet or anywhere on this planet. They were 

surrounded by tall grass, tall black grass that swayed in the wind. The grass stretched on forever from both sides, but in

front of them lay a huge hole that led to a huge fire; so extremely hot it was black. "What are you doing Drew?"

"I love you May." He answered in a monotonous tone. "But you don't love me so you have to go to hell."

"What?" May fought to get out of Drew's grasps, but he was holding her pretty tight. "That doesn't make

sense! You shouldn't throw me into a fire hole just because I broke up with you!"

"But you don't love me so you have to go to hell." repeated Drew.

May blinked and saw that there were other people jumping into the hole, as if they _wanted_ to get burned. She

thought she recognized a few. Yes, there was a girl May had one time seen at a Pokemon Contest. Misty was jumping in

too, followed by Gary and Ritchie. "Stop this Drew!" pled May, tears stinging her eyes. "Don't do this to me."

"But you don't love me so you have to go to hell."

"But I do love you!" sobbed May. Her heart beating a million times per second. "I love you Drew, really!"

"Too late!"

May turned to face the girl she would now learn to hate, Amy.

"Too late!" She shouted again with her annoying high pitched laughter. "Too late! Too late! Too late!"

May gulped. "Please Drew! Please!"

"But you don't love me so you have to go to hell."

Out of the corner of her eye, May could see Ash jumping into the fire. Carolyn cried as she was pushed into the

fire. But who pushed her? While everyone else May knew surrendered their lives to the fire, Carolyn was the

only one other than May that was pushed.

"But you don't love me," said Drew as he gave May one last push.

"So you have to go to hell."

May felt herself being sucked into the hole by the fire. The black fire filled with screams of many others. She was

deafened by the screams and the fire made her weep. She took one last long look at Drew, he looked back down at her

with no hint of emotion. Beside him sat Amy, laughing that annoying high pitched laughter of hers.

"Nya!"

May blinked several times before emerging out of sleep. At first, it took her sometime to get her thoughts into

order. She sat up and noticed she was sitting on her Skitty's tail. "Oh, I'm sorry." mumbled May tiredly before

standing up. She had not only been sitting on Skitty's tail, she had fallen off her bed while she was sleeping too. May 

rubbed her eyes and was prepared to fall back asleep when someone knocked on the door. "Hello? Um, Miss Maple, we are

to arrive in Pallet in less than thirty minutes. I suggest you get ready or you'll get stuck on the ferry and ride back to Little 

Root."

May yawned in response and the man, who had knocked on her door, left her alone. May yawned again and

reached for her cell. 6:30 AM it read. She groaned and let her head fall back onto her bed. Doesn't anyone know how to

sleep in on this boat?  
"Thank you for riding!" said the captain as he shook May's hand.

"No, thank you." replied May with a small yawn. "It was a great ride."

The captain beamed. "Thank you so much! I hope you ride again!"

May nodded and began to walk down the stars. Skitty, who had at some point during the night got out of it's 

pokeball, ran around the deck with May. "Nya!" it shouted after reaching the pier below.

There were a lot of people standing there, waiting for their loved ones. Many people hugging and some even

crying. May could see Sara running into the arms of a tall man with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. And tugging on the

man's shirt was a little girl with the same black hair and Sara's green eyes. May turned away when Sara began kissing who 

what May thought was Sam, she didn't want them to think she was staring. "Come on Skitty." She said smiling down at her 

pink cat-like Pokemon. "We have to look for Ritchie."

"Ya!" Skitty jumped into May's arms as they began to search the pier.

"May?"

May looked back to see a boy a little taller than her with reddish brown hair running towards her. He had on

black jeans and a white t-shirt. "Ritchie?"

Ritchie smiled when he finally reached May. "Yes! I told you I could find her!"

"What?" May turned fully and saw a girl standing beside Ritchie. She had short reddish brown hair that hugged

the sides of her head. Her blue denim skirt hugged the sides of her body as her denim jacket hung coolly over

her shoulders showing a hint blue tank top under. She smiled at Ritchie. "I should've known to believe you!"

May stared at the two with a confused look on her face. If this was Ritchie, who was the girl? "Um..?"

Ritchie finally looked back at May. "Oh, yeah! Hey May, do you need help with those bags?"

"Um…"

"Oh, ignore him." said the girl with a laugh. She took May's free hand and shook it. "I'm Jane Jakelyn by the

way. Ritchie told me he was picking up a friend of Ash's and I had to go help him."

"I'm May Maple." replied May. "And, you know Ash?"

Jane smiled. "Yeah, I met him on Montgame islands along with Ritchie here."

Ritchie grinned. "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you May."

"And Jane's your girlfriend?"

"Something like that."

"More like yes." said Jane. She tugged on May's arm lightly.

"Come on, we have to show you where you're bunking."

"Okay." May allowed Jane to pull her away as Ritchie struggled with her luggage. It didn't take long for 

May to notice that she was the third wheel here. Ritchie and Jane recalled the funniest things that had happened to them

and they kept giving each other secret looks. Even Skitty had abandoned May and decided it was better to run around with

Ritchie's pikachu Sparky and Jane's pikachu Spiral. Ritchie and Jane hardly noticed May was there because they barely

spoke to her. Was this how people felt around her and Drew?

No.

She wasn't supposed to think about Drew.

"We're here!" said Jane as Ritchie opened the door. May looked over at Ritchie's house, which was

pretty small in her opinion. It was one floor, two bedroom, one bathroom, one car garage house.

Ritchie dropped May's bags in the living room and sank into the couch.

"Pika!" shouted Sparky as he ran and jumped onto Ritchie's face.

"Ouch!" Ritchie pushed Sparky off of his face and onto the couch beside him. "Sparky, I don't feel

like playing, I'm exhausted."

"Aww," Jane sank into the couch beside Ritchie. "Don't tell me that the training has gotten to your

head Ritchie."

"I'm just tired." he muttered. Then looking over at May, he said. "I'm sorry May. I don't think I'll be

able to take you around Pallet today."

"That's alright." she replied, looking over at her luggage. "Um, where should I put this?"

"Ritchie will put it into your room and I'll show you Pallet town." said Jane standing up.

"Pika!"

"Okay, Spiral and I will show you." Spiral jumped up onto Jane's shoulder, waiting for them to

leave.

"Um, thanks but I…" May looked towards her cell phone. "Um, I need to return a few calls, tell

my parents I made it here okay."

"Okay, we'll wait."

"No, it'll take sometime."

"It's not a worry May. I can wait, the sun isn't going to come down any time soon."

May sighed and headed towards the backyard.

So far her trip to Pallet felt like a big mistake. She had been furious at Ash for

leaving her beause Misty needed him, at the time, she thought they were still an item. And now Ritchie had brought along

his girlfriend. It seemed as if everyone she knew had someone. Once May reached Ritchie's backyard, she fell to her knees.

She could hear Ritchie and Jane laughing about something and for the first time in her life, she felt outside of the crowd.

_I dreamt… I dreamt that in the deepest of oceans… deepest of oceans… we would meet._

May sighed and looked down at her cell phone.

Drew Almond- (556) 812-4459

May was tempted to pick it up. Pick it up and say she was sorry and wanted to get back together. May stared at it for

some time before throwing it into the grass. She watched it until it stopped ringing, and then buried her eyes into her

knees. "Some vacation."

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please excuse the spacing, this is how I got it off from serebii and I'm really too lazy to fix it.**

Chapter 8

"And this is the Trainer's park." said Jane, pointing towards a large strip of green land.  
"Trainer's park?" repeated May.  
"Yeah!" Jane smiled. "This where the first Pokemon Master of Pallet trained his Pokemon so many years ago and went on to win the Kanto, Johto, and Hoen league championship."  
"Wow," May gazed over at the park. There were so many trainers there right now. Some of them talking, others playing with their Pokemon, but most were training. The park was filled with benches and hotdog stands. There were water fountains and a pool too. Skitty and Spiral excitedly ran into the park playing a game of tag.

"Well, they've got the right idea!" said Jane, running after the Pokemon. Shortly after May had finished talking with Norman, Jane went to change into jeans and a red t-shirt for their tour. May decided to make the best of it, be happy until Ash came, which was the actual reason for her  
coming to Pallet town.

"When did you get Spiral?" asked May as the two of them

rested on a bench.

"When I was traveling through Viridian city back when I was

a beginner. My two older sisters always bragged about their Pokemon, I

wanted to catch something that would impress them, you know? And Spiral 

looked like the one, so I caught her."

"So you, Ritchie, and Ash all have Pikachus?"

"Yeah, except Spiral wants to evolve into a Raichu

soon."

"A Raichu?"

Jane nodded, "but I'm going to wait a little more so I

can train her better."

"Oh." May turned her attention to the two small

Pokemon who were playing, chasing each others tails.

"So what's up with you May? You do anything exciting

in your life?"

May looked over at Jane sideways. This girl that she

had just met seemed to be getting on her nerves. Even though Jane was

nice, funny, and energetic, she just seemed too perfect to May. The way she 

was always smiling, happy, pretty. The way her hair stayed like that, close to

her ears, it seemed like an impossible hairstyle. _Does she even have bad_

hair days? thought May.

"So? You do anything?" asked Jane

"Yeah, Pokemon Contests." answered May.

"Really? My older sister Keiko does those! But she's

never actually won a Grand Festival."

"Me neither."

_I dreamt… I dreamt that in the deepest of_

oceans… deepest of oceans… we would meet.

"Is that yours?" asked Jane pointing towards

May's ringing cell phone.

"Um, yeah." May picked up her cell phone. If this

kept up, she was going to finish her minutes before the month was over. __

Please don't be Drew! she pled silently as she opened her cell phone.

Ash Ketchum- (556) 987-4432

May smiled, she didn't know it was possible

for anybody's name to make her so happy. And since he called, that meant he

_did_ care that he left her here in Pallet. "I should take this." said May

standing up.

"Okay."

May walked far away from Jane before pressing

the "talk" button. "Hello?"

"May!" said Ash. "Did you make it okay to Pallet?"

"I did."

"Great!" Ash sounded relieved. "I'll be coming

back by lunch so you'll be sleeping at my house and not Ritchie's"

May gasped. "No WAY!"

"No way what? You wanna stay at Ritchie's?"

"No!" shouted May. And then realizing how bad

it sounded, she quickly added. "I mean I wanted to see you, and it wouldn't 

make sense, right?"

"I… guess."

"I just miss you that's all!" May sat down on a

bench. "Um, what happened to Misty?"

"Oh, that." Ash laughed. "She called me

yesterday a little bit after dinner saying that she was annoyed with the

bathroom sink because only cold water came out. Her parents were out for

the evening and she was trying to fix it by herself but she pulled the wrench

the wrong way or something, so the water came out and she was so afraid 

that she was going to drown the place. Once I came over, the water in the

bathroom was up to her ankles and she was trying to keep the water in the

bathroom."

"So did you ever fix it?"

"Fix it? No. But when we actually got to the 

problem we figured out that when Misty was trying to fix it, she forgot to turn

off the water."

May began to laugh. "If that happened to me,

my house would have been drowned long before I even got the idea to call!"

"And even if you did," added Ash. "Who would

come to help you, you live in a whole other region than the rest of us and

Drew's moving right?"

May's smile disappeared."… Yeah."

"What I mean is!" said Ash quickly. "That 

there would be no reason to call because we wouldn't be able to come

anyway, right?"

"…"

"I'm not making this better, am I?"

"No you're not!" said May with a huff. "You

think I don't know that I'm cut off from everyone? That if someone said 'lets

have a party!' I would never be invited because I live so far away?"

"I'm sorry May. I didn't mean it like that." said

Ash. "And if it makes you feel any better, no one has time to have a party 

anyway, and if they do, they would always invite you because you're part of

the group now."

"Yeah," said May bitterly. "The Hoen branch."

Ash sighed, "I wasn't going to tell you this

until I got there, but…"

"But what?"

"Last night on my way in to Cerulian, I saw

these shells. Well, a shell necklace. Each of them had this really nice shade of

blue and was so soft, they were held together by beads. It looked so

beautiful that I thought you'd want it and I had it gift wrapped for you."

"No WAY?" May felt like jumping up and

down. The way Ash had described the shell, it sounded so beautiful.

"Well, you ruined the surprise…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ash." May smiled. "I swear,

I'll be the best maid ever!"

"…Maid? You mean you still want to do

that?"

"Well, I thought that…"

"You mean after all that trouble I went 

to, to buy you the airplane tickets and train passes, you're still going to clean

my house?"

"What are you talking about?" asked

May. "I thought that was why I came to Pallet."

"You came to Pallet so you could see 

everyone." replied Ash. "I bought you tickets so you can come with me when

I leave Pallet. You know, when I have to go to Pokemon Tournaments and

Montgame Island."

"You're going to take me?"

"Unless you don't want to."

"Wait, you mean it's just going to be

us?"

"And Pikachu."

May squealed. "Oh my gosh Ash!

You're the best!"

Ash sounded pleased. "Yeah well, I

figured you wanted us to spend time together instead of seeing me just once 

a week. And it won't be like traveling."

"Oh, I don't care!" Now May was

jumping up and down. "I never thought you'd do something like this for me

Ash! I love you!"

"… Love?"

May blushed, "you know, u-um. I like

you! Yes, I like you because you're my best friend!"

"Um, thanks. I like you too May.

Anyway, I have to go, see you in a bit."

"Okay! See you!" May hung up the

phone and stared at it. She was feeling so depressed before, and now, she

was so happy! She smiled as she pushed the cell phone back into her pocket,

_Thank you, Ash_

Drew reached for his cell phone, but decided not to pick it up. He had been

calling May ever since they broke up. It was bothering him, the way she had

looked when she said it. The way he had felt when she had said it. _Why _

couldn't she have just listened to me? He thought, if she hadn't come into

his house like that, she wouldn't have known.

"Drewy?"

Drew sat up and looked over at Amy, his current girlfriend. "Yeah?"

"Are you sick?" she asked, resting her hand on his forehead.

"Not sick." He replied, looking away.

"Then what's wrong? If you weren't planning to do it, why did

you drag me up to your room?"

"I don't know." he replied.

Amy sat down on his bed with a sigh. She looked hot today, no

doubt about it. When she came over, Drew practically fell onto the floor. Amy 

had on tight jeans, so tight they stuck onto her butt and thighs. And her

shirt, equally tight, made her C-sized breast seem bigger. She wanted it,

today she wanted Drew to climb into bed with her, but he couldn't. He

couldn't do much of anything to her anymore, because he always pictured

May, standing at his door; with those same hurtful eyes.

Amy, who knew nothing about what was going on, insisted on

Drew for forgetting May. "She broke up with you." She had told him. "And I

stayed, right?"

And on that note, he had "forgotten" May. But really, he was

always thinking of her. What was she doing over there in Pallet? Had she

already forgotten Drew and hooked up with Ash? What were they doing over 

there together? And that's why he called, constantly. To see what they were

doing, to see what she was doing.

Amy lied down beside Drew with another sigh. "Come on Drew,

I'm bored."

"No Amy." Drew moved to his side and reached for a picture

of him and May. She was giggling as he was trying to sneak in a quick kiss.

His arms were around her and she was fighting to get out before the picture

was taken. He had framed it and put it on his nightstand.

Amy noticed Drew staring at May's picture and frowned. __

He's **my** boyfriend she thought, _Not yours_ Amy draped her

arms over Drew's chest and made her way to his shirt. She was starting to

unbutton it when Drew stood up. "What, what's wrong Drewy?" She asked as

she quickly sat up.

"This!" said Drew, glaring over at Amy. "Aren't you afraid

that I'll get you pregnant?"

"Why should I be?" asked Amy as she twirled a strand of

hair with her finger. "If I do, I'll get an abortion."

"You know," said Drew looking down at the picture.

"You're not at all like May."

"And I don't want to be." Amy giggled as she made her

way towards Drew. She leaned on him and reached for his fly. "May dumped

you remember, so you should be happy I'm not like May."

Drew angrily pushed Amy away. "I liked May, not you."

Amy, who stumbled onto the floor, looked up at Drew. 

"Wh-what?"

"All that time I dated you was just to waste time until I

got to go out with May again."

"I-I don't understand."

"I never liked you for you Amy. I never even liked

you."

Amy gulped and sat up. "Wh-what are you going to

do?"

Drew smirked. "I'm going to dump you."

Amy had tears in her eyes now, "no Drew. But I love

you. I really, really love you."

"So did May." said Drew quietly. "And I loved her."

Amy stood up and ran towards Drew, this time she

didn't reach for his fly or buttons, this time she wrapped her arms around him 

and sobbed into his chest. "I love you." She said over and over again.

"Ash!" May gasped at the sight of her friend. It had

been only a couple of months since she had last seen him, and yet he seemed

so much different.

Ash smiled, and dropped his backpack. He looked so

much older, his hair, if it were possible, was darker and his chocolate eyes 

seemed, well, they were the same. Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and

into May's arms.

"Pikachu!" May laughed as she hugged the yellow

rodent.

"Pika!"

"He's missed you." said Ash, petting Pikachu's head.

"I've missed him too."

"Oh my gosh Ash!" Jane ran over to the young

Pokemon Master and squeezed him.

"Oh, hey Jane." said Ash. "I didn't know you were in

town."

"I'm going back home tonight." Jane pulled herself

away from Ash. "Casey told me that when you get back to Montgame islands,   
you owe her a dinner and movie."

Ash felt himself shrink. "But I told her I would pay

her back."

"Admit it," said Ritchie giving Ash a handshake.

"Casey's crazy about you."

"Who's Casey?" asked May.

"Another Pokemon Master," answered Ash. "I

met her in Johto."

"And she has a crush on you." said Jane. "Didn't 

you just break up with Misty, Ash? Why don't you just give Casey a try?"

"Because he's not into her." said Ritchie. "Ash

likes Casey, but not in that way."

"Just give her a chance." pled Jane. "Maybe

Casey is The One, Ash."

Ash sighed. "Come on you guys, I'm tired

and I just want to get home."

"Why don't we all go out for lunch then?"

asked Jane. "There's this new restaurant that they have, Chantito."

"If it's fancy," said Ash. "I don't want to

go."

"Okay then, Ritchie and I will go and you

and May can go to whatever restaurant you want to go to."

Ash looked over at May and sighed. "Okay,

let's go to that restaurant. Whatever it is."

Jane smiled, "okay! Let's go!"

Ritchie grinned and held up his keys.

"Come on, I brought my car."

"Thank God." said Ash and Jane and

Ritchie laughed. May followed the three in disappointment. She had thought 

that she was going to have Ash all to herself. But now, it seemed like he was

going to be with Ritchie and Jane the whole time. And after the way he had

smiled at her, she had at least expected a hug.

"Pika?"

"Hm?" May looked down at Pikachu who

was looking up at her. "I'm alright, Pikachu."

"Chu."

"Pika pi!" Sparky and Spiral rushed over to May's

side, hoping to see Pikachu.

"You can go." said May, dropping Pikachu and 

allowing him to run with Spiral and Sparky. While ahead they're trainers

laughed and talked. May sighed and walked on forward. This wasn't how the

vacation was supposed to go.

"You two go into the back." said Ritchie as he 

opened the doors to his rusted red five passenger car. "And Jane and I will sit

in the front."

"Okay." Ash and Pikachu slipped into the back

and looked up at May expectantly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." said May sitting down beside Ash.

Up in front Jane fiddled with the radio until

arriving to a song May had never heard of, but everyone else knew. "Ooh this

is my favorite!" said Jane before beginning to sing along. Ritchie sang a few

verses and Ash sang along with Jane. They both sounded so beautiful and as

May just noticed, this was the first time she heard Ash sing. She snuck a 

glance at him, he was happy, she knew that much. Happy and tired, she

could see Ash was struggling to stay awake. May smiled and looked away.

Maybe she would forgive him, just today.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Okay, great done… Now to reply to the reviews!**

**Hunter001: Glad you like the fic so much, but I'm in school right now so…D I'll try to post the chapters up as quick as I can.**

**AshK: Hey, thanks for the several reviews! Ash being older than May? That's what some ppl say, but I don't like there being a huge age gap between Ash and May, so I like keeping them the same size. **

**Lyra Lynx****: You read this off of serebii? Cool, did you review there? And, yeah, put a link on your site, I'd really like that actually. Thanks for asking! Oh, and can tell me what your site is? Thanks if you can!**

**sharpiequeen666****: Thanks and I will! Actuslly, like I said before, I already wrote and finished this fic(YAY!) And have already started on the sequel, sad thing is that you won't be seeing the sequel until the summer if not later.**

**Angel6530****: thanks for the review and May shall get better, eventually….**

**ravengal****: Oh, didn't I say it before? I'm a contestshipper, well, I support most Pokemon ships really, contest, poke, and advance, the list goes on….**

**Awe, don't slap Drew, it's not his fault I made him into such a bad character.**

**May answering her phone, I dunno, well I do, but you'll have to see in the following chapters, huh?**

**AmyMay, I know! laughs to self Another reader of mine on serebii actually pointed that out, I actually used the name Amy because I really like it(well I used to anyway, now the name reminds me of this character I created, ack!) I never actually noticed the way the two names were alike until a day later and I posted it on serebii, freaky huh?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not posting in a looooooong time, school is taking in so much time. But here's the next chap!**

**Chapter 9**

"May."  
May smiled as she walked towards Ash. It was the night she had been waiting for all her life. She walked towards Ash with a new pink dress on. It hugged her chest and showed her back but it fit beautifully on her. "Yes?"  
Ash smiled and took May's hands between his own. "Can I have this dance?"  
"Of course." May rested her head on Ash's shoulder as they swayed to her favorite song.  
"I've been meaning to tell you something for sometime." said Ash.  
"What is it?" May looked up at Ash.  
"That I love you May."  
May blushed, "I-I love you too Ash. I always have and always will."  
Ash grinned. "Wake up."  
"What?"  
"Wake up. May, you're going to make us late!"  
May blinked and the music disappeared. She looked around to notice that she wasn't dancing with Ash anymore or wearing the beautiful dress either. "Where am I?" she muttered.  
"You're asleep." said a very annoyed Ash. "On my bed, remember? Yesterday after we had dinner at Ritchie's we came here and you said you wanted to sleep on my bed so I slept on my mom's."  
May sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh yeah."  
"Now come on May, we're going to miss our flight!"  
"What flight?" asked May falling back onto the bed.  
"Ask later!" shouted Ash, tugging on May's arm. "Get ready, NOW!"  
"Alright, alright." May sat up again and reached for her slippers. "Sheesh, no one knows how to sleep here."  
"Just get ready." said Ash, leaving the room.  
May rolled her eyes and headed towards the bathroom. _Day one_ She thought, _And so many more early waking up days to come_

"You have a minute to get a quick snack." said Ash as May made her way down to the kitchen. He was looking over a schedule of where they were going that day. May sleepily pulled out orange juice and a glass. She looked over at the table Ash was studying on, not to far from him lay a sleeping Pikachu.  
"Where are going first?" asked May, pulling out a chair besides Ash's.  
"Ritchie's coming over to pick us up and take us to the airport. There we're going to take the eight o' clock flight to Goldenrod and then the ten o' clock flight to Montgame island. After training there for two days, we'll have to take another flight back to Goldenrod and we'll then we'll take a train to Safforon town."  
"Wow." May took a sip of her juice. "Why are we going to Safforon?"  
Ash shrugged. "Some dinner? I don't know. But we have to go."  
"And Pikachu?"  
Ash smiled and looked over at Pikachu, resting peacefully. "He needs to get his rest before we start to train at Montgame."  
"Will I be able to see you train?"  
"Actually no." Ash stood up. "You'll have to check out the island and stuff."  
"Oh."  
"Come on May." said Ash. "Go get your baggage; we have to wait outside for Ritchie to show."  
"Okay." May finished her orange juice, and placed the cup lightly onto Ash's table.

"May I check your tickets sir?"  
Ash placed his tickets onto the table. The woman behind it checked it through the computers before saying, "go to gate 5."  
Ash nodded and started towards the gates. May, followed him as she checked around the airport. There were so many people there, waiting for their planes to come in or sleeping until they knew if their flight was actually going to come in. Some people were checking their watches, others were looking up at the big screens to see whether their plane was delayed or cancelled. May could see little kids running around the airport with their parents running after them with annoyed looks on their faces. "Ash?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you… do you ever think about how hard it is on your parents, to take care of you I mean?"  
Ash shook his head. "I don't have time to think about stuff like that. But if there's something that's bothering you…"  
"Its nothing." said May, and then she spotted a group of people all huddling around a door. The door had the number 5 written on it. "Ash? Isn't that where we're supposed to go?"  
Ash looked up from his schedule. "Oh, hey, that's right."  
The two of them walked to the gate, had their tickets checked, and found their seats on the plane. "Finally." said Ash as he sank into the chair and let out a happy sigh. "And now, I can sleep."  
"Oh no you're not." said May, sitting down beside him. "I'm going to get bored."  
"They play movies and stuff." said Ash with a yawn.  
"Come on Ash, this is the first time I rode on a plane and you're going to fall asleep on me. Some vacation this turned out to be."  
Ash quickly sat up and had a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For this." said Ash. He sighed. "I know we already planned this trip and all. And I knew what we were going to do even after Gary decided to send you those tickets. But truth is…" Ash slumped into his chair. "It's Misty, just recently, she dumped me. And, I don't know, I didn't think it would hurt this bad, but it does. At first, it just seemed like words, as if I was going to wake up the next day and she'd say she was sorry. Like she always does after we have an argument, but she never called after that. And it drove me crazy, and then you were coming over, and I was tempted to call the whole thing off but I remembered how excited you sounded. And I remembered how excited _I_ sounded, and I just didn't think it was fair to call it off. And then Misty called me yesterday and I thought she was going to say sorry." Ash laughed a little. "Turns out she just needed my help. Not much of an excuse, is it?"  
"It is!" May grabbed onto Ash's hand and held it tight between her own. Ash looked up at her surprised. And then, just like that, May started to cry.  
"Hey, no May." said Ash, his eyes full of worry. "Don't cry, I'll be okay."  
May shook her head, they were the same. Ash and she were exactly the same. Both being girlfriend/boyfriend-less. Both feeling the same hollow feeling inside of them, the hollow feeling that existed after breaking up with their loved one, their special one. As if the intense sadness they felt from breaking up made them immune to any other feeling. That deep down sinking feeling they felt, they shared it. They shared the feeling of rejection together, the sadness, the tears. They shared it all. May bit her lower lip. "We're the same."  
"What?"  
May blinked away the tears and held tightly onto Ash's hand. "Just last week, Drew and I, w-we b-b-broke up."  
"Oh my God, no way." Ash gave May's hand a squeeze. "I'm so sorry."  
"I-I have to tell you something else." said May, pulling her hand away from Ash's. She looked down at her lap as her tears dripped down, splattering onto her new khakis.  
"What is it?"  
"I-I-I'm p-pregnant."  
Ash stared, he stared at May, at her stomach, at her eyes. His own eyes, widened. And then finally, he digested the news. "You're pregnant?"  
May nodded, sobbing silently to herself.  
Ash looked away and then back at May. He gave her a small smile and took both of her hands between his own. "We're both alone now, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"I don't know about you, but we both sound pretty pathetic."  
May smiled and looked into Ash's chocolate eyes. "Yeah."

Drew looked up from his laptop to see Amy, standing before him. "Amy…"  
The girl was desperate now, she wanted Drew THAT badly. Threatening to do suicide if he didn't say he loved her. She arrived at his door everyday as soon as his parents left for their afternoon "alone time." She knew Drew's house now. She knew that he always forgot to lock the door after his parents left now. "I'm here!" She said with a smile.  
Drew nodded and went back to his e-mail.  
"Drew!" said Amy moving onto his lap, "don't you think I'm cute?"  
He didn't reply, that was the game, to not reply. Amy would eventually get bored and leave him alone. So he chose not to speak around her, it was for the best. He didn't want this girl to throw herself over because of him. He didn't want her life, her coffin, sitting on his shoulders, adding on to his guilt. It was for the best, she got what she wanted and he did too.  
"Aren't I cute?" she asked again, kissing him on the cheek.  
Drew ignored her and went on back to his laptop, on days like this; he wished he never met Amy. He wished he had never done what he did to May. If he hadn't, maybe she would have been the one, sitting on his lap, asking him if she were cute. But he did meet Amy, and he did cheat on May, and it was Amy who was on his lap.  
Amy smiled now, slipping her hands under Drew's shirt, onto his chest.  
"Stop it." said Drew pushing her hands away.  
"But I'm bored!" she said in a whiny voice.  
"Go watch TV then."  
"I'd rather watch you." said Amy, licking her lips. "Come on Drew, don't you love me?"  
Drew sighed and continued checking his e-mail.  
"We've done this before." said Amy, kissing Drew's neck. "Don't act as if we didn't just because May dumped you. It was just a mistake that you met her, that's all."  
Drew stood up and placed his laptop on his desk. "I admit I made a mistake." He said, opening his door. "But it wasn't that. My mistake was meeting you, my mistake was allowing you to talk me into cheating on May."  
Amy laughed and sat down on Drew's bed. "Oh please, you don't have to lie to me, sweetie. I know you just wanted to get rid of May."  
"No, I didn't." Drew sighed. "Listen Amy, I don't exactly know what your problem is, but you need to see a doctor."  
"Why do you think that?" asked Amy. "Do I look sick?"  
"You are sick, sick in your mind." Drew frowned. "Amy, I already told you we're done okay? Stop stalking me, stop coming to my house, we've already been through this."  
Amy's face became red with anger. "I know we've already been through this Drew. And I told you, if you don't love me, I'll throw myself into the ocean."  
"And that's not my problem Amy." replied Drew. "None of that is my problem. We're through, okay? And why don't you just take it like a normal human being and get on with your life. And stop bothering mine."  
Amy laughed. "What life? Drew you and I know that your life was May's and I'm not going to say it belonged to me, because I'm not blind. But May's gone, she ditched you, why can't you just get on with your life, no wait, you don't have one." Amy stood up and linked arms with Drew. "Don't tell me not to jump into the ocean when you know you were going to do the same thing with May."  
"Okay, I admit that we are the same in one light, I was depressed after May dumped me. And I still am." Drew pulled his arm away from Amy's "But unlike you, I'm not about to throw myself into the ocean because of it."  
"And I'm not going to either." said Amy. "Just tell me you love me and I won't do it."  
"That isn't always going to work Amy. You can't build a relationship on lies. One day you'll wake up and notice that all I'm saying is words that are meaningless to me."  
"They won't be meaningless, because one day, you will love me."  
"No I won't, I never did love you Amy, and I never will."  
Amy's eyes widened with fear. "S-so you're saying that you don't care if I drown myself?"  
"I'm saying that I'm done beating myself up because of you. I'm done blaming myself, go jump in the ocean for all I care. Your blood isn't going to stain my hands anymore, your life isn't going to weigh on my conscience either. So do what you want Amy, I don't care anymore."  
Amy stared at Drew for sometime before bolting out the door.

Drew sat down for dinner a week after he had spoken to Amy. He hadn't heard anything from her since. She hadn't come to his door anymore, she hadn't called him, and she hadn't even e-mailed him. And Drew was happy, for the most part. There was always this nagging feeling at the back of his brain. He had a bad feeling in his gut that Amy had thrown herself overboard but then he reminded himself of his little speech, that he was sick of it. _But that is still not an excuse _, he heard May say to him. And it was true, it wasn't an excuse. And that night as Mrs. Almond, Helen, set down a plate of mashed potatoes, chicken, corn, and a muffin before Drew and Mr. Almond, Mark.  
"Turn on the TV," grumbled Mark before Helen had a chance to sit down. She reached for the mini-TV they kept in the kitchen and changed it to the news.  
A lady with short black hair and no eyebrows appeared on the screen. "Hello, my name is Holly Cinderson, and I'm here with breaking news. Apparently the police have found a body floating into Little Root by the ocean currents… oh wait! Wait, we are getting more information. Kari, can you tell us what's going on?"  
The screen focused onto the mini screen beside Holly. It showed a tall brunette with a huge poncho draping over her eyes. She was standing in Little Root where at the time it was raining. The woman stared into the TV before saying. "Yes Holly, the Little Root police have just told us that the body is of a girl. With short black hair and a blue highlight."  
"What about the clothes Kari? Did you get any information on the clothes?" asked Holly.  
Again, Kari froze before saying. "They have found the girl naked when she got brought up. This girl is skinny and short with black hair and a blue highlight. Again, black hair and a blue highlight."  
Holly nodded. "Thank you Kari." And then she turned back to the screen and fixed up her papers. "If you know who this girl might be, please call the Jenny's in Little Root. If you could even tell us what city she's from, that would be a lot of help, thank you."  
Drew slowly pushed his food away.  
"What's wrong dear?" asked Helen, staring over at her son. It wasn't like him to refuse to his favorite meal. Even Mark looked over at Drew.  
"I'm just… not as hungry as I thought."

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**I suck at updating, seriously, its been like what? 2-3 weeks, man school is taking up too much time!**

**hah**

**Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews guys, new chap is FINALLY up.**

**Chapter 10**

"So this is Montgame Island?" asked May, as she, Ash, and Pikachu left the Montgame airport.  
"Yeah, doesn't it look nice?"  
May gasped, "Nice?" She repeated as she fully exited the airport. "Nice?" The island was far more than just _nice_. It was absolutely beautiful. The sky was blue with no hint of clouds anywhere. The streets were filled with people rather than cars, walking in and out of buildings, stores, houses. Every so often, you would see a taxi speeding up to get its passengers. There was the smell of the ocean in the air and wingulls flying gracefully with the wind, there were times when it looked like they were hovering in mid-air; calling to each other. And the kids! Everywhere you looked there were kids! Instead of in Petalburg, where the kids found it better to sit in front of the TV for hours. These kids were everywhere, running around with their tiny Pokemon at their heels. Many of them were not chaperoned, playing in a group. But what attracted May's attention most were the three huge buildings almost surrounding the island. They stood proudly, protecting the people of the island from the sun's glare. Pokemon Maters sleep here it said in huge letters.  
"Do you see that building over there?" asked Ash, pointing towards the smallest of the three buildings to the right.  
"Where?" May stared at where she thought Ash was pointing.  
"There!" He said, keeping his index finger up in the air.  
"I still don't see it." said May with annoyance.  
Ash shook his head. "You're blind May, I swear." He took May's right hand and pointed it to where he was talking about.  
May stared at it before happily saying, "IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"  
"That's where we're sleeping." said Ash.  
Pikachu, who had been silent the whole time, jumped off of Ash's shoulder and began running towards the building. "Pi pikachu!" It shouted as if daring May and Ash to run after it.  
"Hey!" shouted Ash, letting go of May's hand. "Wait for us!" He picked up his backpack and suitcase before running after Pikachu.  
May stared at her hand for sometime before placing it onto her chest. She could feel herself becoming happy, her heart beat racing through her. She was lucky, she knew she was lucky, to have a friend like Ash. "Wait for me!" she shouted excitedly before picking up her own things and chasing after her two friends.  
Ash saw her nearing him and laughed. "May! I never knew you could run!"  
"Of course I can run!" said May, "it's you who can't!"  
"I can run!" said Ash as he slowed down. "I just don't want to."  
"Oh right." May laughed. "I think you can't run, I think you haven't been running, or even walking much for that matter, ever since we stopped traveling together!"  
"Oh yeah!" said Ash. "I'll race you to the hotel; first one there gets the better bed!"  
"You're on!"  
The locals of the island stared at the two teenagers raced down the streets. Most of the teenagers there were never seen racing together, if they were ever to run, it would be to get to their training, or meeting with Lance. And if they were ever seen together, it was to go on a date or complain about the training, but mostly for a date. After all Montgame meant _sprouting romance _in the old language the natives used to speak.  
May smiled when she reached the automatic doors of the hotel. "I won!" she said, jumping up and down. "I won! I won!"  
Ash came running shortly after May had reached the hotel.  
"I won!" she said again. "I get the better bed!"  
Ash laughed. "Are you kidding? Pikachu got here way before you."  
May looked into the hotel and noticed Pikachu chatting away with a girl inside. The girl had on a baseball cap, yellow jacket, white shirt with black stripes under, and black shorts.  
"Since Pikachu got here first, he gets the better bed." continued Ash.  
"How many beds are there?" asked May, turning back to Ash.  
"Two."  
"Two?" May grinned. "And Pikachu gets one of them. What about you, where are you going to sleep?"  
"Um… with Pikachu?"  
May shook her head. "No, you said whoever got here first got the better bed. So that means you sleep on the floor, because I got second."  
"You're wrong May. I said whoever won got the better bed, which means whoever lost got the other bed. Which in this case would be…"  
"…Us"  
Ash looked at May, and she looked at him. They both thought about what they had just said and then suddenly blushed. May looked down to her feet and Ash pretended that he had an itch at the back of his head.  
"Y-you know, I don't remember P-Pikachu being in the race." said May as she continued to look down at her feet.  
"Yeah," agreed Ash. "You get the better bed."  
"Okay." May looked up at Ash and noticed that he was staring at her too. "We better go inside."  
"Yeah," Ash opened the doors for May and entered the hotel after her.  
"Ash?"  
The raven haired boy turned to his friend. "Yeah?"  
"Um… who's that?" asked May, pointing towards the girl inside of the hotel talking with Pikachu.  
"Huh?" Ash turned to face the hotel and his expression from clue-less turned to fear in one second. "Aw crap."  
"What? What?" May waved her hand in front of Ash's face, but he didn't blink. The only reassurance she had that he was still alive was his breathing.  
"I was never here." said Ash, turning the other way. But he was too late because the girl inside had noticed him and began walking out of the hotel. "Ash!" She shouted, giving him a light slap on the back. And Ash, being who he was, fell to the floor.  
May and the girl just stared at him, and then looked at each other.  
"I didn't think I hit him so hard." said the girl, taking out her hand. "I'm Casey by the way."  
May shook the girl's hand and smiled. "May, and I don't think you hit him so hard either, Casey."  
Pikachu rushed over to Ash's side to see what was wrong with its master. "Pi pika?"  
"I'm alright," said Ash, slowly standing up. Casey and May helped him get onto his feet.  
"Ash," Casey smiled. "You know what day today is?"  
"Saturday?"  
"And the day you're taking me out."  
Ash gulped. "B-but I said I'll pay you back."  
"Oh, come on!" Casey linked arms with Ash. "I don't care about the money, I care about you."  
"But I have to go to training!" said Ash. "It's Lance, I came to training late twice and he said I better not come late again."  
"Okay, I'll walk you there."  
Ash looked helplessly back at May. _Help me_ he mouthed.  
May took a deep breath. "Where are you going Ash?" She asked. "I can't believe you're going away with Casey when you just told me I was the love of your life! I'm never going to forgive you if you cheat on me!"  
"Love of your life?" Casey loosened her grip on Ash.  
"That's right!" said May, taking Ash's free hand between her own. "You could say… we're sort of an item now."  
Casey looked over at Ash and he nodded quickly. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, letting go of Ash completely.  
"Must have slipped my mine," replied Ash.  
"He's a nutcase," said May.  
"Pika pi." added Pikachu.  
Casey took one last look at Ash and May and then forced a smile. "Congratulations, you know, I'm going to be late for training." And with that, she turned around and began walking away.  
"I feel guilty," said Ash as soon as Casey was out of ear-shot.  
"You're supposed to be." replied May walking into the hotel. All the while, she kept Ash's hand tight between her own, and he seemed not to care. She couldn't help but feel protective of him; it was because she didn't want Casey or any other girl to get in the way of the time Ash and May spent together. And he had taken her with him all the way to Montgame, and that had to mean something. And since it was only them and Pikachu, May wanted to spend as much as time with Ash as she could.  
They headed towards the front desk where there sat a lady with pink curly hair that seemed to fall over her face. She was on the phone when Ash, May, and Pikachu reached the desk.  
The lady smiled at Ash and placed the phone down. "Hello Mr. Ketchum, how are you today?"  
"Fine thanks." Ash reached into his pocket and placed his trainer card onto the table. On it had a picture of him with information like how old he was, what year he became a Pokemon Master, what his height was, what Pokemon he was carrying, and so on.  
The lady took it and put it through a scanner. "I have heard that you are doing very well Mr. Ketchum, Mr. Flame(Lance) is very pleased with you. And the elite 4 are very happy with your progress."  
Ash blushed, "awe, I'm not doing that well."  
"Oh no Mr. Ketchum you're doing very well." The lady smiled and handed Ash back his card. "Mr. Flame would like to speak with you by the way."  
"What room should I go to, Lydia?" asked Ash, pushing his trainer card back into his pocket.  
Lydia froze and looked up at Ash. "Your usual Mr. Ketchum."  
"My usual?" Ash laughed. "What are you talking about? I requested a room with double beds." He pointed towards May.  
"Oh Mr. Ketchum, you never requested a two bed room. You never requested anything, so I assumed you were keeping your same room."  
"And what's that room?" asked May.  
"Mr. Ketchum's room is on the third floor. It has a king sized bed with a view of the ocean. It also has a computer with cable internet, a phone with long distance, and a TV with digital cable."  
"That sounds nice." May turned to Ash, "So what's the problem?"  
"There's only one bed, where would we sleep?"  
"I'll sleep on the bed and you sleep on the floor."  
"What? Are you kidding? I'm not sleeping on the floor! I'm usually exhausted after training and I need a good bed to relax on."  
"But I'm your guest. And I'm a girl! I'm not sleeping on the floor!"  
"Might I suggest sharing it?" asked Lydia.  
Both Ash and May glared back at her and shouted. "No!"  
"But it's big enough for the both of you," continued Lydia. "And you won't be touching."  
The two teenagers looked back at each other and then at Lydia.  
"Fine," said May. "But only because I want to sleep on that bed too."  
"Same here," said Ash reaching for the room's keys.  
"I'll get Benjamin to put your luggage into your room." Lydia smiled. "Have a good stay!"  
Ash thanked Lydia and he, May, and Pikachu made their way to the elevator. All the way holding hands.  
"If we have to share a bed," said May. "I get the side that's facing the ocean."  
"Hey wait!" Ash turned over to May. "That's my favorite side!"  
"But I called for it!"  
"But I was always sleeping there, even before you came!"  
"Oh come on!"  
"No, you come on! May, I always had that side!"  
"Pi pikachu!" shouted Pikachu, trying to break up the argument.  
"I can't believe you're being so stubborn Ash!"  
"And I can't believe I actually thought that it was a good idea to bring you!"  
"Yeah? Well that makes two of us!" May pulled her hand away from Ash's and looked away from him.  
Pikachu sighed and hopped onto Ash's shoulder. "Pika."  
Ash frowned and looked over at his room keys; maybe it was all a mistake. He looked over at May; she was busy reading something on the elevator wall. He sighed and looked over at the elevator doors as they reached their floor. "We're here."  
"I know."  
Ash led May to their room all the while he was thinking about Misty; about the way she had dumped him.  
He had come to her gym like he always did on his day off. But this time Misty hadn't greeted him with a hug and kiss, this time she told him to help her feed the Pokemon in the gym. So he did, and after staying silent for sometime, he asked her what was wrong.  
"Nothing," she said.  
"Oh come on Misty." said Ash following her. "There's something wrong, I know there is."  
Misty ignored him and went on to feed her horsie.  
"Misty, you can tell me."  
"It's just…" Misty placed down the Pokemon food and stared Ash right in the eye. Her own cerulean eyes that used to be warm and bright for Ash were nothing but cold pools of blue. "Why are you always out Ash? How am I supposed to be helpful to you if you're always gone? How are you supposed to be helpful to me if you're always gone?"  
Ash chuckled. "I thought we've already been through this Misty, I'm going to keep on my training."  
"But you're already a Pokemon Master!" protested Misty. "You don't need to go through all that training Ash."  
"Yes I do. I'm still not a Pokemon Master, there's more to it than getting the title, that's way I have to train there."  
"I'm sorry Ash, but…"  
"But what?"  
Misty's hand began to tremble and Ash noticed her eyes began to water. "But if you think that title is better than me, well, I don't think we can do this relationship anymore."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ash as he put his arm around Misty. "You mean so much more to me than a title."  
"Then why don't you take some time off and help me? It's been so busy around here and I need all the help I can get."  
"B-because I'm busy too. Can't you wait until summer?"  
"And if I wait?" asked Misty. "You won't be much help then because my sisters will all be married."  
"I'm sorry Misty." apologized Ash. "But I can't do anything about my schedule."  
"Just admit it." said Misty standing up. "I'm not as important to you as that title."  
"You are as important! More important!"  
"I'm sorry Ash." Misty sniffed and faced her back towards Ash. "But we're done."

Ash shook his head, he wasn't supposed to think about Misty. He was supposed to think about his training right now. And about… May. No! Ash shook his head again; he couldn't have both girls swimming around his head. That was crazy, and besides, both girls hated him.  
May looked around the room in awe, it looked better than Lydia had explained it. "And this is where you sleep? Every time you go here?"  
"Yeah," Ash shrugged. "You get used to it after a while."  
May sat down on the bed and to test it, even jumped on it a little. "Oh wow. This bed is great!"  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu hopped onto the bed beside May and jumped along with her.  
"It's not going to stay great if you jump on it."  
May smiled, "I know. Um, listen Ash. You can have the ocean side if you want."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I mean, you deserve it more than me."  
"Oh, thanks." Ash smiled too. "I guess that argument was kinda stupid of us."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry."  
"Me too."  
May looked away so Ash decided to look through his backpack for any unnecessary things for him to leave at the hotel. It surprised him though, how quickly the two had made up. And then he thought about how stupid it really would have been if they continued arguing all through out the month. He shrugged the thought out of his head and slipped off his backpack. He was just opening up the zipper when the door was abruptly opened.  
"Mr. Ketchum?" came a voice from behind the door. "I am here to give you your luggage."  
But Ash couldn't reply because whoever had opened the door so suddenly caused him to be pushed towards the bed. Ash lost his balance and came stumbling towards the bed, towards May. He tried to regain control, stop himself before he caused an accident, when he tried to raise his right foot only for it to stop dead in the air because his left foot was standing on a loose shoelace. This time there was no trying to stop it, Ash just fell forward.  
May looked up towards Ash and her mouth literally fell open. And before she could do much of anything to move, Ash was already on top of her. Well, on top of her breasts.  
"I'm sorry." A man with dark curly hair poked his head into the room. "Is this a bad time Mr. Ketchum?"

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, I feel ultimately bad for not posting in a long time. So, yeah.

Many thanks to those who reviewed, really, and I'm glad you liked the last part, it was pretty fun to write and so this fic doesn't completely die out, here's the 11th chapter

I know, FINALLY right?

**Chapter 11**

May stared. Ash stared. The guy with the curly hair stared. And then Pikachu did what would have been stupid if they weren't in their current situation, he used thundershock on Ash and May. The two of them let out screams of pain as electricity surged through their bodies. And when they finally regained control of their bodies, Ash rolled off of May and onto the floor. "Thank you Pikachu." He muttered.

May thanked Pikachu too as she was laying on the bed now. And Benjamin opened the door fully and continued to stare. "U-um, your luggage sir."

"Leave it on the floor." said Ash, "thank-you."

Benjamin nodded and dropped the suitcases on the floor beside the bed and quietly left the room, thinking that he had interrupted Ash and May while they were making love.

Ash sighed and sat up to see May already standing. "You speak of this to no one." she said.

Ash nodded and signaled for Pikachu. "We'll, um, be leaving now." He said as he picked up his backpack.

"How long will you be gone?" asked May.

Ash shrugged, "if what Lydia says is true and Lance wants to talk with me then I'll be gone for sometime. Ten o' clock tops."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Check out the island." Ash opened the door, "this island is full of things for you to do. I bet you'll find something." And with that, he and Pikachu left May alone. She fell back onto the bed. Today was her first full day here in Montgame, and she didn't feel like doing anything. And then she remembered Lydia say something like the computer having cable internet, so she decided to try it out. May sat down and started up the computer, she would be going back to Montgame all month, it wouldn't really matter if she stayed in today, right?

May clicked on to her e-mail and automatically the computer shouted "Someone wants to chat with you! Someone wants to chat with you!"

May clicked onto the Pika messenger icon to see who it was. Brockthewomanizer wants to talk with you! It said.

Brockthewomanizer: May? You online? Or is this Ash hacking into May's account.

May smiled and began to type:

Mayiscute: Hack in? No way, May gave me her password.

Brockthewomanizer: What? Why?

Mayiscute: Because we're an item now. We share everything.

Brockthewomanizer: … everything.

Mayiscute: Yeah everything. Infact, I'm wearing May's underwear right now

Brockthewomanizer: WTF????!!!!

Mayiscute: JK, it's me May. Ash is gone

Brockthewomanizer: Holy May, you scared the out of me.

Mayiscute: That's what I'm best at… or no, it isn't

Brockthewomanizer: So, how do you like Montgame? I thought you would be out now

Mayiscute: With whom? Ash left. And I don't know anyone else.

Brockthewomanizer: So I take it you don't like Montgame?

Mayiscute: Montgame is absolutely beautiful. It's Ash really.

Brockthewomanizer: Ash what? He's not beautiful?

Mayiscute: I don't think its right to use the word beautiful for a guy Brock

Mayiscute: Anyway, the problem is is that he seems to always be like "don't worry we'll do this and that and I'm sorry the trip isn't going well and…" well, he's not himself.

Brockthewomanizer: So, he's grown up

Mayiscute: Yeah, from lovable trainer to guidance counselor.

Brockthewomanizer: Ash has been planning your trip for some time May, give him some slack, he just wants you to have fun.

Mayiscute: I don't know what it is with you guys. Girls don't always become happy because they have somewhere to go or something to do; it's more of the person you are with. In this case Ash. I was prepared for the fact that he wasn't going to see me all the time, but then he had to buy me the plane tickets and now I think I'm becoming more of a burden than help. He's always checking if I'm having fun when he isn't

Brockthewomanizer: That's just the type of guy Ash is.

Mayiscute: Well, I don't want him to be like that.

Brockthewomanizer: It's better for you anyways, now you don't have to clean. And it's not that big of a problem is it?

Mayiscute: Brock, I came here with the intention of cleaning, not vacationing. If I wanted to do that, I so would have chosen a better month. And anyways, Ash just broke up with Misty. I don't want him to worry about me. I know when I broke up, the last thing I wanted was someone to worry about.

Brockthewomanizer: Wait you broke up? With who?

Mayiscute: Ack! DELETE! DELETE!

Brockthewomanizer: What happened May?

Mayiscute: Didn't you hear me? DELETE!

Brockthewomanizer: Too late, what happened?

Mayiscute: It's nothing, really.

Brockthewomanizer: Don't say that. I know break up is hard.

Mayiscute: How do you know?? Kat was your first ever GF, right? So you never broke up with anyone.

Brockthewomanizer: So Kat is the first. It doesn't mean I never felt anything close to break up, what about all those girls I chased before?

Mayiscute: Brock, that wasn't love that was a crush. What Drew and I had was love, a relationship, an understanding. And he killed it. On someone stupid too!

Brockthewomanizer: Maybe what I had wasn't equal to that. But do you know who Drew cheated on you with?

Mayiscute: What does that matter?

Brockthewomanizer: Well, do you know her? Or was it a he?

Mayiscute: A he? A HE!? I would murder Drew on the spot if he cheated on me with a guy! And it was a girl, and I didn't know her.

brockthewomanizer: Okay. So do you have a right to say this girl is stupid?

mayiscute: Listen, I don't know where you're going with this soo

brockthewomanizer: I just want to know where your anger is directed at, or who

mayiscute: Who am I angry at? Amy! That stupid Amy! If she hadn't ever come into the picture, I would have still been with Drew. And now he's happy with her and I hope she rots in

brockthewomanizer: ok, whoa May. I guess you're angry with Amy.

mayiscute: No I'm not, I'm angry at Drew for falling for her. I'm angry at Drew for not just coming to me and saying he didn't find me attractive anymore instead of cheating on me.

brockthewomanizer: So you're mad at Drew?

mayiscute: no I'm angry at Ash for not just calling the whole trip off because he broke up with Misty.

brockthewomanizer: um…

mayiscute: and I'm angry at you for bringing up all this old hatred in me.

brockthewomanizer: OK, lets just change you're username to mayismad.

mayiscute: that isn't funny brock. because I'm dead serious. Why didn't Ash just call it off?

brockthewmanizer: other than gyms, have you ever seen Ash put himself in front of anyone else?

mayiscute: come to think of it, no.

brockthewomanizer: you can't trust him to stop a trip that you were so excited about. He wanted to please you I guess. And he missed you?

mayiscute: so, its my fault?

brockthewomanizer: no, its not. I mean, don't blame him for canceling, he just couldn't. And besides, both of you are free now right? So you could…

mayiscute: Brock, you cannot be suggesting we hook up

brockthewomanizer: Note, 3 periods there for a reason. It means you two can do anything together. Since I never broke up with anyone, maybe I won't be of much help to you.

mayiscute: stop it, plz, I'm sick of everyone trying to help me.

brockthewomanizer: um… excuse me? last I checked, helping was caring

mayiscute: I know, I mean everyone is helping me, and well what about Ash?

brockthewomanizer: we tried May, I swear. Gary first, then me, and Ritchie took a crack at it. And Tracy too. But he kept saying nothing was wrong. That he was fine. But did you see his eyes, it doesn't matter how much he tries to make it seem like nothing's wrong. He's in pain. I mean, he really liked Misty, May. And now, well, look at his eyes. They're nothing like they used to be. Even though he complained about training, he really enjoyed it May. He used to always talk about which of his Pokemon improved and how he thinks he's really going to replace an elite 4 and now, ever since Misty dumped him, well, he's not the same.

mayiscute: wow

brockthewomanizer: Yeah, and you're our last chance. You have to help him May. like I typed before, helping is caring, you have to show him you care.

mayiscute: ok, I will.

brockthewomanizer: oh that's great! I'm pretty sure he'll be happy.

mayiscute: ok, I have to go.

brockthewomanizer: OK, seeya. And call me sometime, you never return my calls.

mayiscute: I'm sorry, I'll keep that in mind.

May reached for the mouse and clicked X on Pika messenger. She allowed the internet to stay on and sat still on the computer chair. Ash was still sad, how could she have been so selfish? She only saw that Ash was fussing over her when really he was probably just trying to forget Misty. And by the way Brock had explained it, why hadn't May noticed it before? She saddened, had she really come over to help Ash? Or was it because she wanted to seem busy just like everyone else?

I just want to know where your anger is directed at, or who

Who was she angry at? She had discarded Drew out of her mind so quickly, she never had much time to actually think about it. She claimed she was angry at Amy, she told herself that. She told herself that it was all Amy's fault, but it was Drew's too. May stood up and headed towards the window. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and there were a lot of people below enjoying the sun.

I just want to know where your anger is directed at, or who

May closed her eyes and thought about it. "I'm angry at…" she whispered, picturing the scene over and over again. "I'm angry at…" She sighed and opened her eyes again, she knew who she was angry at, herself. For not making it a big deal. For not making her break up a big deal, her pregnancy. She kept it a secret from everyone, and then when they did nothing, a part of her was asking Why? Don't you care about me? And then she remembered that she barely told anyone. How could she be mad at Ash for not showing his sadness for his break up, when she barely did? "I'm going to make him tell." she said, staring up at the sky. "I'm going to make him tell me everything so he can be better. So I can be better."

**End of chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Come on Pikachu! Thundershock!" shouted Ash. Pikachu leaped into the air and sent electricity through its opponent, Mightyena. Mightyena let out a scream of pain when a man called it back into its pokeball. "That was great Ash!"

Ash smiled and opened his arms to Pikachu, who ran and jumped in. "Alright Pikachu! We got to his third Pokemon!"

"Pikachu!"

Sydney grinned and emerged from the shadows. From first sight, you would think he was gothic or a biker punk with his red Mohawk. But really, he was serious and a fun loving man, and of course, one of the elite 4. "That was awesome Ash. Out of everyone I train, you're the first one to last until Mightyena with your Pokemon."

Ash jumped up in down with Pikachu in his hands. "We did it! We did it! We're almost there Pikachu! Three more Pokemon and we can challenge him and finish!"

Sydney checked his watch. "Ooh, you're going to be late for Lance Ash. He wants you to meet him."

"Oh right," Ash let Pikachu climb onto his shoulder and headed out the door. It was late at night when he left Sydney's arena, it was about nine PM. "Oh man, Lance's meeting better be only an hour. Huh, Pikachu?"

"Pi… ka."

Ash looked over to his friend to see Pikachu was drifting off to sleep. "Oh wow, that battle took a lot out of you, huh?"

"Pi…"

Ash smiled and opened the zipper of his backpack allowing Pikachu to slip right in and sleep. "You have a good night buddy." And with that, Ash headed for Lance's office. He knew where it was now, memorized its location. Because every so often, Lance requested his presence to get a progress report or ask him to do a favor.

"Ash!" he said when Ash poked his head into the room.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in, come in." Lance turned to face his Ash as the teen sat down across from him. "So, how are you?"

"Fine."

"And Pikachu? I don't see him anywhere."

"He fell asleep in my backpack." explained Ash as he slipped off his backpack and perched it on his lap.

"Oh, makes sense. Some intense training, right?"

"Yeah."

Lance leaned back and took in a deep breath. "Sydney's been telling me that you're doing very well Ash."

"We did get to his third Pokemon today."

"Yes, yes, very good." Lance smiled. "And just the other day he suggested to me to let you become an Elite 4 a year early."

Ash practically choked on his spit. "Y-you mean, I don't have to take lessons next year? I'm free?"

"Free from another year of lessons and traveling to different places for the leagues. You'll only have to stay here to give lessons, as you know that's what the Elite 4 do."

Ash gasped. "No going anywhere, just be here?"

"Yup." Lance reached for a picture of his daughter. "Sydney told me that he's about done with being an Elite 4 now. And he wants you to replace him."

"Me?"

"Yes, now, are you willing to take this offer?"

"Yes!" said Ash standing up. Pikachu rolled off of his lap, but stayed asleep.

"Now think about it Ash. You will have to go through intense training with me."

"I don't care I'll do it!"

Lance smiled. "I'm very happy to see you enthusiastic about this, but intense training means I want you here everyday from 5 in the morning to 8 in the evening. No day-offs, and no taking summer off."

Now Ash sat back down. "No summer?" He wanted to do this intense training so badly. So in the future, he wouldn't be so busy for his friends. But his friends were waiting to see him in the summer. That's when Professor Oak and his mother returned from their honeymoon, that's when Misty's sisters' weddings were, and that's when he could see his friends again. All of them.

"No summer," repeated Lance with a nod.

"Isn't there any other time we could do this. Just… not the summer?" asked Ash.

"I'm sorry, but as I said before, this is intense training, and you need a lot of training if you want to be an elite 4 by December."

Ash sank into his chair.

"Think about it." said Lance. "You are dismissed."

Ash reached for his backpack and began leaving the room when Lance said. "And Ash? Can I have the answer by the end of the month?"

"Okay." The teen closed the door after him.

May paced back and forth in the room, it had been hours since she last saw Ash. "Ten o' clock." She reminded herself. "Ash said ten o' clock."

Around nine thirty, Ash came lumbering into the room. He slipped off his backpack and fell onto the bed.

"Um, is there something wrong?" asked May, lying down beside him.

"Nothing," he replied. He stood back up and headed towards the bathroom. But even though he didn't say it, May knew there was something on his mind. I have to help him she thought, so she patiently waited for Ash to come back out. But when he did, he had changed from his jeans and blue t-shirt with a pokeball on it to boxers and a white undershirt.

"You're not planning on sleeping with that are you?" asked May pointing towards Ash's blues boxers.

"Why not?" he asked. "I always sleep like this when I'm here."

"Well, you're not alone anymore."

Ash groaned and went back into the bathroom and emerged with the same pair of jeans he had on before instead of just boxers. "Better?"

May smiled. "Much."

Ash rolled his eyes and picked Pikachu from the floor and sat down on his side of the bed. "Aren't you going to change for bed?"

"I am!" said May, turning around showing Ash what she had changed into. It was a white tank top with a big red heart in the middle and pink pajama bottoms. "Do you like?"

Ash stared at her clothes and then back at May without saying a word.

"I knew you would think it would be beautiful!" May smiled and slipped into the bed beside Ash. Although it was supposed to feel weird, it wasn't the first time she had slipped into bed with someone; she had done it with Drew so many times before. And Ash didn't seem to be bothered either. He was lying on his side, pretending to be asleep; but May knew better. She sighed and faced Ash's back. "Um, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"General or me?"

"You, general, whatever."

Ash turned to lie on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "Sure, I think about my future. And I hope that it comes out the way I want it to be, but it doesn't always come through. You know?"

"Yeah," May closed her eyes. "I think about the future a lot. But it doesn't always have to be my future. I think about Max's, Mom's and dad's, and yours."

Ash looked over at May. "Mine? Really, why?"

May shrugged. "I don't know. It helps me get by I guess."

"What do you think about mine?"

"I think that you'll become an Elite 4, but you won't be happy because you're hiding your true feelings to please your friend." May reached for Ash's hand under the covers and smiled at him. "You know that if there's something bothering you, I'm here."

Ash stared with his mouth open and then he gave May's hand a squeeze. "There is something actually."

"What is it?"

Ash sighed. "Well, Lance just gave me this deal that if I did intense training I would be able to become an Elite 4 a year early. That means I'm allowed to take off a month excluding the summer break whenever I want to. And I don't have to travel to go to Pokemon leagues and tournaments and dinners. I can stay in Montgame and go back to Pallet whenever I want to."

"Wow! That sounds nice! Are you going to do it?"

"I want to, but Lance says I have to stay here during summer and go through intense training." Ash looked into May's sapphire eyes. "The intense training is not what bothers me; it's skipping summer, skipping all those events that are going to happen."

"But it'll be okay in the long run." May smiled. "Don't think about us Ash; think about what's best for you."

"Truth is May that I don't want to miss all those events in the summer. As you know the summer is probably the only time we can all see each other again. I want to see Max battle his hardest in the Pokemon League, I want to see Misty's sisters marry, and I want to see mom and everyone else."

"So do that." said May. "Whatever you want to do more Ash."

"But in the long run…"

"Skip the long run, I think you should just finish next year like you're supposed to. Whatever you want to do is what matters, and besides, I don't think Pikachu could take intense training."

Ash looked from May to Pikachu and back at May with a small smile. "Thanks May, I think that's what I needed."

"You're welcome, and now, we should get to bed."

"Okay, goodnight." Ash let go of May's hand and fell asleep. May watched him with a smile before drifting off to sleep. It made her feel good to see Ash relaxing. Finally she yawned and fell asleep. But half way through the night, she awoke to the sound of her cell phone. She blindly reached for it and checked to see who was calling. She blinked before seeing that no one was calling her, but someone was sending her a text message.

From: Drew Almond-(556) 812-4459

May decided to click on it and see whatever he had to say.

**May, I did something bad. Very bad. I don't know what to do. I need to talk to someone, but you're the only one I know who could help me with this. Please May, just think about it, and call me back. I need you, just talk to me. We don't have to get back together.**

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah, so I've been getting a lot of PMs recently to continue updating this story, and I guess telling you to go serebii for it when sppf lags a lot isn't very fair plus, I'm already done with it so I'll just continue it here, hopefully I'll be able to update one-to-twice a week _if not more. _Anyway, I really want to finish this before the school year starts up again, so yeah: Here's chapter # 13. For those of you who stuck around to read thus poorly written fanfic, thanks, and I mean it D Anyway, on to the chapter!

**Chapter 13**

May stared at her cheese burger before yawning at it. She wasn't in the mood of eating; she wasn't in the mood of anything. Ever since Drew had sent that text message, May did nothing but think about it. _We don't have to get together._ He had written. Was it because he didn't want to get back together, thought May? It was as if he had stated it to show May he was no longer interested in her. May looked down at her abdomen, or the baby for that matter. She sighed and picked up her burger, giving in one big bite. The baby, she hadn't thought about it much, just as quickly as Drew had left her life; the baby seemed to leave too. She almost wished it had, but it didn't, the baby was still inside of her, somewhere.

_I did something very bad._

May reached for her cell phone and stared at it. If Drew was telling the truth then she should call him. She should call him and tell him that she was there for him. But for some reason, she couldn't get the strength to even dial his number. He abandoned me she thought. He abandoned the baby. May stared at her cell for sometime before lying it back onto the table. She turned back to her cheese burger and started on it glumly. For the baby she muttered to herself before forcing down another bite. But it wasn't like her to say no to food. It wasn't like her to not call Drew back. May shifted her gaze towards the ocean outside, but it also wasn't like her to get pregnant.

"_Thanks May, I think that's what I needed."_

When Ash had said that to her, May remembered feeling happy. She remembered smiling at him, and wanted to keep doing so through out the night. But at the same time, she was partly envious. She was envious of the way he had spilled his guts to her. She wanted to do the same thing to him or anyone. She wanted to feel as comfortable as him when it came to telling people. Because whenever someone hit the tip of the iceberg of her problems, she would throw them off telling them that she was fine when really she wasn't. What was stopping her? Why did she always hide her feelings from everyone? It wasn't healthy; she knew it wasn't healthy to keep in her feelings like that. To give everyone the impression that she was fine when really she was on the brink of tears. All of what happened to her; any sane person would have gone crazy. But she couldn't go crazy; she had to show her friends in their time of need that she would be there for them. She needed to show them that they needn't worry about her but themselves. She wanted them to know that she would always lend her shoulder to those who needed to cry, she was there for them. She wanted them to see half of her. When she was ten, she was more comfortable with her feelings, unlike now.

_You have to help him May_

May took her last bite of her burger and pushed the plate away. Stop counting on me. She closed her eyes, picturing everyone she knew. Stop counting on me She opened her eyes to see everyone in the hotel was staring at her. She reached for her eyes, there were no tears. She reached for her face, her head, her mouth, nothing. She took a quick check in her mini mirror, and nothing was on her face, so why were they all staring? May became very uncomfortable and stood up to pay for her lunch.

"You know Ash Ketchum?" asked the waitress as May handed her the money.

"Um, yes?"

The waitress, a teenager with blonde hair tied in a ponytail smiled. "So Ash finally has a girlfriend?"

May's eyebrows shot up. "Girlfriend?"

But the waitress seemed to ignore her. "That Ash, do you know how many girls on this island are after him? That poor guy, he's always cornered by them and ends up taking one of them to dinner. Why just last week I tried to get him to take me out, but he said he would rather watch Timmy."

"Timmy who?"

"He didn't tell you?" the waitress shook her head. "Just a year ago, I gave birth to Timmy. He's, um, fatherless. You know, I broke up with him. And after Ash learned of this, he said he would help me in anyway possible. And then he became Timmy's babysitter whenever he could be. Now that Timmy's grown and I work here so often, he was sent to Cinnabar Island so my grandmother could watch him. But I miss him so much." The waitress laughed and took May's money. "Listen to me talk as if I'm sixty years old. Anyway, tell him I said hi."

"Okay…" May left the hotel without much of a goodbye. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. Would she, she wondered, turn out just like the waitress? Allow her child to grow fatherless? May blindly walked down the street towards the Pokemon Center. Allow her child to never know their father except for the fact that he was there at one time and he knew of their presence in this world? May felt herself gulp, she didn't want to be like the waitress, she didn't want to be like Sara, and she didn't want to be like every other pregnant teenager. May felt for her cell phone, she wasn't planning on getting back together with Drew, she knew that part of their lives were done and best to be erased. But she felt she had to at least call him. No, she couldn't bear talking to him, listening to his voice again. She would send him a text message.

From: May Maple-(556) 582-2875

To: Drew Almond-(556) 812-4459

**I can't believe you would do this Drew. Cheat on me, and expect me to return your calls. We're over. And although you did say we don't have to get back together, I don't think we could even be friends.**

**So what happened that's so bad? And why am I the only one who you can turn to? What about Amy. And don't tell me you dumped her in attempt to get me back. Or is it that you staged this whole thing because you want to show me that we really are done, because I'm aware of that.**

**And why did you have to cheat on me? Why didn't you just tell me that we're done? It would have been better than you cheating on me.**

May pressed send and put her cell phone away. But it didn't help her much; the same empty feeling was there inside of her. Swallowing her, making her feel hollow inside. They were done, Drew and she were done, and she knew they were done. But why did she get the feeling of wanting inside of her? They were done yet May could feel her heart wishing they weren't. Was it because they had done so much together? Or was it because after their break up, she had not given it much thought? Had not allowed it to darken her mood, and now all of those pushed away feelings were coming back up again, choking her heart. Making a lump the size of a baseball form in her throat, making her eyes water. "We're done," she reminded herself as she entered the Pokemon Center. "So stop crying."

The Nurse Joy of Montgame Island barely gave May half a glance when another trainer rushed into the center, carrying his Pikachu in his arms. "There's something wrong Nurse Joy! He just collapsed on the spot during our battle!"

May sank into a chair as she watched Nurse Joy call in two Chanseys and comfort the boy.

"Don't worry Ash, Pikachu is going to be okay."

May blinked. "Ash?"

The boy turned around, and surely enough, it was Ash. But he had on a scared look. "May?"

May stared and without even thinking she stood up and ran towards Ash. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as if scared to let go. And Ash, without meaning to, broke into tears, right on the spot.

"I'll take Pikachu to get some X-rays so I'll get back to you." said Nurse Joy disappearing into the two doors behind her desk.

May rubbed Ash's back before whispering into his ear. "What happened?"

The Pokemon Master sniffed before saying. "I pushed him too hard May. I told him to keep going when I knew he was tired. Pikachu wanted to keep going too, but when he was about to beat Mightyena, he just collapsed on to the floor. I was so afraid… I was so afraid that I killed him. May, Pikachu's everything to me, he's my first Pokemon. I don't know what I would do if he, if he…"

"Don't say it Ash Ketchum. If you don't believe that he will survive, then how will he believe it? You have to believe he will, Ash."

Ash nodded and pulled away from May, he held her hands tight between his own. "Will you… wait with me?"

"Okay." May stared at him, she had never seen Ash so scared before, his hands were sweaty and trembling. She wanted to say something to him, something to make him feel better less scared. But she couldn't think of anything. So she gave his hand a little tug, "come on, let's go get something to eat."

"Okay," Ash allowed May to pull him to the eating area of the Pokemon Center.

When they ordered their lunches, Ash barely noticed May calling to him. When his sushi was laid in front of him, he hardly gave it a glance. He was always checking Nurse Joy's desk to see if she would be coming back soon. He blamed himself, who wouldn't? He could picture it in his head, the whole situation replayed over and over again. Pikachu had been his first choice for the battle. Sydney had chosen his Absol and commanded it to use rock slide. Pikachu had evaded it and used thunderbolt. Absol was sent flying but regained control and headed straight for Pikachu with a slash attack. Pikachu was badly hurt but would not allow Ash to return him, instead he used thunder and Absol was sent down for the count. Pikachu breezed through Sydney's Shiftry, but right when Mightyena was called out to the field; Pikachu was panting. Ash had thought about recalling it and taking out some other Pokemon. It had crossed his mind, though he never got around to doing the actual action. But just as he was about to ask Pikachu if he was ready to come back inside and rest, Pikachu collapsed onto the floor with no warning. Ash had ran into the field and picked up his Pokemon, it was the first time pikachu had ever done that, fallen onto the floor. And the scariest thing was that Ash never remembered hearing Pikachu breathing.

May stared over at Ash from behind her soda, she was worried about him. The way he hardly seemed to notice she was there, the way he hardly seemed to notice he was there. She called to him over and over again, but all he did in response was look at her and then go back to watching Nurse Joy's desk. His eyes were dull and no longer full of life, or were they always that way?

And now, well, look at his eyes. They're nothing like they used to be.

Ash's eyes were nothing like they used to be, they were often tired and emotionless. But now, his eyes seemed dull and darkened. There was nothing there but darkness. Ash had still been sad over Misty and now with the possibility of his best friend dying, Ash was absolutely gone. May would not make a difference, she knew that. By looking at Ash, at his shaking body, she knew her words would not mean much. She could feel herself being pushed, slowly pushed away from Ash. She had been so happy the other day when he said she had helped him. But today, today was a different day with a different situation, one May could not help. She looked away from Ash and remembered Brock saying she was their last hope. That if she could not help him, Ash would be gone, not himself. He would break himself off from the others and make his life Pokemon. He would no longer call them, see them, or even make an effort to remember them. He would not tell anyone his problems anymore, keeping them within himself just like May was. She reached for Ash's hand on across the table. That was right, he would be just like May, giving everyone the impression he was okay when really he was suffering.

Ash looked down at May's hand and looked over at her. There were tears racing down her cheeks. He couldn't understand why she was crying. Did I make you cry? He wanted to ask, but the words never touched his lips. May on the other hand blinked away her tears before saying. "Don't do this to yourself Ash. There are too many people out there who care for you. Don't blame and eventually cut yourself from us. Because we're all here for you. I'm here for you."

**End of Chapter 13**

So yeah, sorry aboyt the whole huge text message thing. I wrote this pre-cell phone and was unaware of how long it would actually take to type a text like this! Or even if your phone would allow you to!

Anyway, that's it for now, until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

la la la, chapter 14, enjoyyy

**Chapter 14**

Ash and May decided to stay at the Pokemon Center over night, even though they were to catch a plane at three in the morning. They would postpone it because of Pikachu. The two of them waited in the waiting room. Ash paced around the room while May found herself taking five minute naps every so often, she would drift off to sleep and then wake up and see Ash still pacing. But they weren't alone; there were three other trainers with their own problems. All of them having worried faces. There was even this girl crying softly in the corner, but no one else seemed to notice. Just as no one seemed to notice May going in and out of sleep. All the trainers were in their own world, oblivious to each other. But around one AM, the trainers decided to sit down and once they did, they instantly fell asleep. Ash, on the other hand, continued his pace ignoring the fact that he was exhausted. May took it upon herself to try to calm him down, but there was no use, he kept on pacing. May shrugged it off and sat back down. Through all this commotion, she forgot to check if Drew had replied.

From: Drew Almond-(556) 812-4459

To: May Maple-(556) 582-2875

**May, I'm sorry about cheating on you. I really am. And although I did call you, I never did expect you to return them, calling you, know that you knew I called just made me feel a little bit better.**

**Yeah, I guess asking to be friends is a little much.**

**I've always found you attractive May, and I still love you. Always did, always will. I didn't text message you to tell you we were done because I myself don't want us to be done.**

**I have no excuse for cheating on you. I guess the best reason I can come up with is one thing led to another. It happened so fast I hardly knew what was going on. Although it is perfectly understandable that you hate my guts. I sort of hate them myself right now. Because I did something so horrible to the girl I loved and have no excuse.**

**Why can I only tell you? Because you're the only one I trust with this stuff. Truth is is that Amy, and I know how much you must hate her now, well, I dumped her after you dumped me but she couldn't take it. Said that she was the right one for me or something. Said all I needed to say was "I love you Amy." and she would be alright. But I told her that it would mean nothing to me to say that to her and she threatened to do suicide. I don't know what I was thinking May. I was just annoyed of her and told her I didn't care if she did do suicide. I didn't think she'd do it but she did. Amy did suicide because I dumped her and now everyone is trying to figure out who she is and I know who but I don't know if I should go right now. I just figured out a few days ago that her parents were cold to her and partly abusive. I know they know that's they're daughter who did suicide but they're not budging; they didn't even call me to see if Amy was okay. And now, I just don't know what to do. I think I'm going crazy here, there's so much guilt in me, I just don't know what to do. I want to tell, but something keeps stopping me.**

**I don't really expect you to reply, because you probably wanted Amy gone. Look at me, ruining 2 girls' lives.**

May stared at Drew's text message. Amy. Dead. And Drew was going crazy. She stared, reading the message over and over again trying to make sure she read it wrong. But it was all there, and true, Amy did suicide and Drew didn't know what to do. May quickly looked around before putting her cell away. "Yet another person," she muttered tiredly. "Relying on me."

She sighed and looked over at Ash again but could only see Drew._ I don't know what I was thinking May _he had written. And she didn't know either, she didn't know what to tell him, but now that he had said that, she had to help him. What would she do? She thought, if she were in Drew's situation? She closed her eyes and pictured Amy again, in her dream, in bed with Drew.

_I don't really expect you to reply, because you probably wanted Amy gone._

Had she wanted Amy gone, yes she did. There was a sort of pleasure in hearing Drew say he had dumped Amy for her. A message sent through her mind saying _Drew wants you back!_ And then she saw Amy, killing herself because Drew had dumped her, and it wasn't fair. As happy as May would have been to get back up with Drew, she knew they couldn't, because he had cheated on her and the girl he cheated with was dead. May sat up, no; this wasn't the time to think about it, there was Ash to think about.

May stood up and gave out a big yawn before walking over to him. She was about to tell him something to comfort him when Nurse Joy and a Chansey came into the room. Suddenly, the room had life again, and all of the trainers were on their feet. Nurse Joy gave them each smiles before saying their Pokemon were going to be alright. Everyone let out a cheer and a long overdue laugh; the sadness seemed to float right out of them.

Nurse Joy smiled again. "Tommy," She said to the tallest boy there. "Your Charazard was suffering from a broken leg and wing so you'll have to keep him from training for some time."

Chansey waddled over to Tommy, giving him Charazard's pokeball.

"Okay," said Tommy as he left.

Next Nurse Joy turned her attention to a smaller trainer, "Sam, has your Ninetails suffered from shooting out fire like that before?"

Sam shook his head quickly.

Nurse Joy smiled. "Your Ninetails just has asthma, make sure you use this inhaler for it and it will be fine."

Sam nodded his head obediently and took the inhaler and Ninetails' pokeball from Chansey, "thank you Nurse Joy. I don't know what I would do without you." Then he exited the room behind Tommy.

"Rebecca," said Nurse Joy, turning to the girl who had been crying earlier. "Give your Kirlia some time to heal, I take it she took quite a fall in battle today."

Rebecca's eyes watered as she took her pokeball from Chansey. "I'm a b-bad trainer."

"No you're not, you are an excellent trainer; not many trainers can become Pokemon Masters on their first try."

When the room was empty and it was just Ash, May, and Nurse Joy, Ash asked. "What about

Pikachu, Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy looked over at Ash and slowly shook her head.

"B-but you said all the Pokemon were going to be fine, didn't you?"

"I did," admitted Nurse Joy. "And Pikachu is going to be alright, but we need to keep him here for sometime. He's overused Ash, exhausted. He's still out cold, but he's breathing, so he's going to be alright. But I'm afraid I still am not sure why Pikachu just collapsed. Although he was exhausted he shouldn't have stopped breathing. You should be thankful that Chansey and I got Pikachu to breathe again, but we're going to have to ask you to leave him here. You, on the other hand, have to catch your plane for tomorrow and make it to the dinner in Saffron, Ash. Because it's very important to Lance."

Ash stared without making any movement. His face was pale and his eyes seemed to be sucked out of its color. May looked over at him worriedly and tried to give him a hug, but he shrugged her off and headed towards the door.

"I wish I could say more," said Nurse Joy turning to May. "But right now there's nothing else to say."

"I understand," replied May, keeping her eyes on Ash.

Nurse Joy disappeared behind her desk before emerging out with an umbrella. "Here," she said. "Your hotel is quite sometime away from here and it's raining out so you'll get soaked."

"Thank you." said May, taking the umbrella from Nurse Joy. And with a quick goodbye, she ran after Ash.

It was raining outside, pouring. May had to immediately put up the umbrella so she wouldn't get wet. Ash on the other hand, was getting soaked, and he seemed not to notice. He was walking way ahead of her, by himself. And just by the way he was walking; May could see it was not to the hotel. He was miserable, it was easy to tell. The way he didn't say anything after Nurse Joy's description of Pikachu's state. The way his shoulders hung low and he walked dragging his feet on the wet sidewalk.

And May could feel herself again, being pushed out of Ash's life; being pushed out of Ash.

_You have to help him May_

"I want to," she whispered as Ash's figure became smaller and smaller in the rain. "But what am I supposed to do?"

_You have to show him you care._

"I do care," May gulped. "I do care for Ash."

He was there, she knew he was there. Through all the rain, she could still see him, dragging his feet, beating himself up for Pikachu. Although it felt like he was in a different dimension. It felt as if he were leaving her there at the Pokemon Center too. It felt like he was leaving her with no intention of coming back. As if he was leaving himself there as well. The self she knew, the self who always showed excitement at the sound of Pokemon. Who showed interest in his friends' lives and smiled at their happiness. Who always was first to volunteer to battle with anyone and was always eager to try something new. May felt her knees becoming weak, Ash had grown so much since the last time she had seen him. So much that his old self no longer seemed to exist. What are you doing? she wanted to ask. Why are you beating yourself up when you can tell me what happened? When you can come to me to cry? Come back Ash Ketchum, come back and be yourself.

_And, I don't know, I didn't think it would hurt this bad, but it does._

May blinked and noticed she was crying, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She turned and stared up at the sky. The rain was still pouring down from the heavens and the sky was covered with big grey puffy clouds. "If you can hear me," whispered May. "Ash is miserable without you Misty. And I don't know what to do."

_Maybe it's because I'm so sleepy, but I guess having you around would be good._

Ash was so small in May's view now that she could hardly see him. Her vision was blurry due to the rain and the tears in her eyes. What would anyone else have done? Followed him, hugged him? She tried to hug him before, and he pushed her away. And now, now she wasn't even sure he wanted to see her. "Are you sure now?" she asked. "Are sure now that it would be good to have me around, Ash?" She held the umbrella tight in her arms as if she were holding onto her life. She had to follow him, he would get drenched other-wise and eventually get sick.

_Anyway, we're sort of an item now._

May reached down to her abdomen, the baby. It would grow up fatherless and if May and Ash never spoke to each other again, the baby would never have any father-like figure in its life. And it would be all May's fault. She began to walk towards Ash, then jog, and eventually run. She couldn't allow him to do this to himself. She couldn't allow him to cut himself off from everyone.

_You came to Pallet so you could see everyone._

"No," said May shaking her head, remembering what Ash had told her earlier. "I came to Pallet to see you Ash. That's the only reason I came, to see you."

She could see him now, still dragging his feet to nowhere. Still drenched in the rain, beating himself up. May could hear everyone, Brock, Misty, Ritchie, Gary, and Tracy; all of them telling her that she was their last chance. That if she didn't get through to Ash, he would be gone. May quickened her step, tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm sorry!" she shouted. "I'm sorry for not being as helpful as I promised!"

Ash still didn't turn, stop, or even give her any hint that he heard her.

"I'm sorry." She said again, picturing Ash as he used to be so many years ago. Doing that made her cry more, cry to the extent that she was sobbing. She didn't want this to happen. She had wanted to go to Pallet and see Ash. She had wanted to talk to him again and help him in anyway she could. She really did go to Pallet to see him, and when it was Ritchie who had picked her up, she was saddened. She knew now why she was so sad to not see Ash at first and why she was so happy that he had called. She used to think it was because they were best friends, but the truth was was that what she had for him in her heart was passed the friendship level. She had fallen in love with him and she didn't even know it. That was what pained her most now; Ash would be gone and would not be a part of her life anymore. And he would never return her feelings. What pained her was to see him pained. "I'm sorry." she said again, to make sure Ash had heard.

_He just wants you to have fun._

May could see Ash now; he was getting closer with each step. With each heart beat.

_Um, thanks. I like you too May._

Her heart was in her mouth now. She could hear it loudly. Ba-dum…. Ba-dum…. Ba-dum….

_It looked so beautiful that I thought you'd want it and I had it gift wrapped for you._

May dropped her umbrella as she neared Ash, as she neared his back. The umbrella fell onto the sidewalk with a SPLASH! The Pokemon Center logo facing the rain.

_Thanks May, I think that's what I needed._

Ash turned around, finally noticing May. The brunette was crying when she saw Ash, his eyes were dead and half closed. May nearly jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him. It was dark and pouring and now both of them were soaking.

_There is something actually._

Ash stared down at May, confused. He didn't want her to cry, he didn't want her to get sick because of him. This time, he got himself to talk. "Did I make you cry?"

May had her face buried in Ash's chest until she noticed it was his voice that was asking her that question. She looked up at him, but it didn't sound like him. The voice was so cold and emotionless, as if he were past emotions. She began to cry again. "I made myself cry."

Ash stared back down at her, confused. She wasn't making any sense. Why would she make herself cry? But May didn't allow him to ask any more questions. "We can't do this to ourselves, Ash. We can't k-keep hiding our feelings. We-we'll become e-emotionless dolls and w-will never be able to tell any one if we're s-sad o-or not." She squeezed Ash harder. "I promise I will stop keeping everything inside and start telling you guys what's b-bothering me i-if you do the same. Y-you mean too much to me Ash, please d-don't do this to yourself, p-please don't push us out of your lives. Y-you mean too much to us all, and I can't stand watching t-the m-man I l-love suffer."

Ash's eyes widened and slowly, he pulled May closer to him; allowing her to cry into his chest. "Love?" he repeated, as if he weren't sure.

May nodded and looked back up at Ash. She had told him the truth, she did love him. When she looked into his eyes, they weren't the same as before, they were different somehow. She could see they changed, but couldn't put her finger on it. "Love."

The two of them were staring into each others eyes as rain poured down their faces. No one knew who did it first; maybe they did it at the same time. But soon they were nearing each other, May standing up taller and Ash leaning over her. And soon, she could feel his cold lips against her own.

_Ba-dum… Ba-dum…_

She could feel excitement, happiness building up inside of her. Her heart no longer was beating out of sadness but happiness. When they broke the kiss, May looked over at Ash closely. His eyes were no longer emotionless, they were no longer dark, May could tell he had enjoyed the kiss as well. But he was still worried and sad.

He stared into her sapphire eyes before saying. "I don't know what I'm going to do without Pikachu; I don't think I could survive without him."

"And you don't have to," answered May, with a small smile on her lips. "Because Pikachu isn't going anywhere."

Ash stared and then slowly, formed a smile. It wasn't forced either, and his eyes were smiling too.

May felt so happy to see him smiling she couldn't help but squeeze him harder. And in response he leaned over and kissed her again, in the privacy of the rain.

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, these chapters are so short. but whatever, let's get on with it already!

**Chapter 15**

"We're going to be late!" shouted Ash, running towards the airport.

"I'm not the one who's supposed to set up the al-al-alchoo!" May reached for a tissue in her pocket. Yesterday felt like a dream, their kiss just a memory now. She looked over at Ash, he seemed to be himself again and that was what reminded her that last night wasn't a dream. That and the fact that she had been sneezing from the morning, which wasn't fair considering Ash wasn't sick at all.

They made it to the airport, got their tickets checked and made it just in time to catch their plane.

"You're lucky," said the flight attendant as May and Ash boarded the plane. "We were just about ready to leave."

"Yeah, lucky us." said Ash, sitting down on his seat. May would have added something, but sneezed instead.

"Are you alright?" asked Ash, worriedly. "You've been sneezing all day."

"I'm bine, really." said May, blowing her nose. "It's just a tupid code."

Ash gave May one last look and turned to the window. "What do you think Pikachu is doing right now?"

"Not having a code." May sneezed again.

"No, really, I wish we could have stopped by there today but…"

"Ash, we were too late. You're lucky we even got to get this plane when we were supposed to leave last night. Anyway, I bet Pikachu's doing just fine."

Ash sighed, but decided to let it go. It was best to anyway. He stared out the window as they began to lift off of the ground. Yesterday, he pictured it over and over again in his head. Had it even happened? He remembered battling Sydney, and then Pikachu collapsing, he ran over to the Pokemon Center, May was there, Nurse Joy said something about Pikachu staying overnight, and then the rest felt like a dream. The rain, the darkness, the running, the hugs, the kiss. He even remembered waking up this morning yelling for Pikachu and seeing May right beside him sleeping. Ash sneaked a glance at May; she was still blowing her nose. He wondered, would they always do that? Kiss each other? Or was that a one time thing? He decided not to ask May and looked back outside.

A brown haired girl passed by where Ash and May were sitting. She gave them a quick glance, moved on, froze, and looked back. "Ash?"

Ash looked up, and immediately smiled. "Karen?"

The girl giggled. "Oh my gosh, Ash! Did Lance tell you go to go to the dinner too?!"

"He sent you there as well?"

"Yes!" Karen smiled. "We have to make sure to sit next to each other! I can't believe you're on this plane, I thought I was the only one late!"

Ash shrugged "I forgot to set up the alarm clock. Anyway, sitting next to each other sounds cool."

May looked up at Karen, she had on a blue t-shirt with a black skirt, her eyes were hazel and her hair reached her shoulders. Great, thought May, Another Amy.

Ash grinned at Karen before pointing towards May. "And um, Karen? I'd like you to meet my friend May Maple. She's a Pokemon Coordinator and is visiting me this month."

May glared over at Ash. _Friend? Friend?! Do you mean that kiss meant nothing to you?!_

"And May," said Ash pointing over at Karen. "This is Karen; she's going to be a third year in May while I'm going to be it in December. She helped me a lot when I first became a Pokemon Master. Believe me; I probably wouldn't have survived all of what I had to do if it wasn't for Karen."

Karen giggled again. "Oh please!" She said, waving her hand at Ash. "I didn't do that much."

May rolled her eyes.

"But seriously Ash," said Karen. "I haven't seen you much ever since last year and seeing how I am going to start being a third year in a week I won't be able to see you at all."

"That's true!" said Ash, sitting up. "We should do something together."

Karen smiled. "You read my mind."

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Ash.

May looked over at the airplane's TV, this was pathetic. She couldn't help but feel like shaking

Ash crazy until some sense was knocked into him. There were times she actually believed he was sixteen, and then there were times like these, when he looked like he was ten again. It was so obvious that Karen was falling for Ash and was trying to get him to take her on a date, but Ash didn't see that, he saw a clear moment to hang out with his friend again. May rolled her eyes, and it was such a wonder that so many girls fell for him.

"Let's have dinner!" said Karen. There were a few trainers behind her and were beginning to get annoyed. "Will you go to your seat?!" asked the boy behind her. Karen sighed and turned back to Ash. "I have a free seat beside mine; apparently the person who reserved that seat was late.

Anyway, why don't you sit there and we can talk some more."

"Okay," Ash stood up and passed May without much of a word and followed Karen back to her seat, which was five rows ahead of where Ash and May were sitting. The brunette glared at the two, she glared at them for so long that if she had super powers, they would have melted already. She turned away from them, that was it, it was so clear that what had happened to them last night didn't matter to him. "I cried for no reason." She sighed and reached for her cell phone. Now that Ash's problem was done, it was time to think about Drew's. She read his message again before typing.

From: May Maple-(556) 582-2875

To: Drew Almond-(556) 812-4459

**Saying you're sorry isn't enough Drew. What's done is done, and we can't do anything about it.**

**Amy did suicide? Because you dumped her? And of course I replied, although I hated Amy, that isn't a reason to wish upon her death. I'm not evil Drew.**

**Okay, her parents being abusive and you dumping her, I guess she thought you were the only one who loved her and now that you don't care for her anymore, there isn't anyone else to love her. So she did suicide.**

**Drew you have to tell them it's Amy who did suicide, since her stupid parents aren't. You have to!**

**The guilt will go away, I promise!**

May clicked send and put her cell phone away. Now what? She could hear Ash and Karen laugh somewhere ahead of her and everyone else had someone to talk to, she felt like a loser for being alone. There was nothing to do on the plane, the movie that was on was some sci-fi and she hadn't brought anything to read. She stared outside the plane. "That's it," she muttered to herself. "I hate planes."

_I dreamt… I dreamt that in the deepest of oceans… deepest of oceans… we would meet._

May reached for her cell phone.

Petalburg Gym-(556) 951-3476

May placed the phone on her ear, "Hello?"

"May?" It was Carolyn. "I haven't heard from you ever since you left! How are you honey!?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You guess? What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just that I've been so busy trying to get used to everything."

"So, what do you think of Pallet?"

"I'm not in Pallet."

"You're not?" Carolyn stayed silent for sometime. "Then… where are you?"

"Um, I think I'm going to Goldenrod. Then I have to catch a train to Saffron."

"…what? I thought you told us that you were going to Pallet."

"I did go to Pallet, but then, change of plans."

"Who are you traveling with?"

"Ash," May paused. "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"He's sitting with some girl in the front right now."

"Wait, he's not with you?"

"No," May reached for her stomach, it was starting to feel queasy. "Um… can I call you back, mom?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!... I just need… to do something…. I'll call you back… I swear."

"Okay May." Carolyn hung up, and the second she did, May dropped her phone and rushed towards the bathroom. Everyone who was sitting down stared up at her as she made her way towards the bathroom. Her stomach, her breakfast, something was making its way up her throat and hoping to come out.

Fortunately for her the bathroom was unoccupied. She pushed the door open and without bothering to close it and threw up in the toilet. May felt weak at her stomach and fell to her knees, her face hovering over the toilet waiting for more vomit to come out.

Behind her was the sound of feet running. And the next thing she knew there were people yelling. "She's going to be sick!" "What kind of idiot goes on the airplane if they're air sick?" "Yuck, I'm not using that bathroom again!" "What's wrong with her?!"

Finally May heard the voice she had been waiting for. "May? Are you alright?" It was Ash; he was kneeling beside her, rubbing her back.

May stared down at the toilet. "I-I…" But she was cut off from her breakfast spilling out again.

"Did you eat something bad? What did you eat for breakfast?"

"P-p-pancakes…"

"Maybe there was something bad in that. First the cold, and now throwing up?"

May pulled her self up and shakily walked towards the sink to wash up. "I-I'm sorry Ash."

"Why?" Ash stood up and walked to her side.

"For doing this, I've been nothing but a burden to you this trip. I know you wish you called off the whole thing because of your break up with Misty. And now you get to see your friend and I'm getting in the way by throwing up."

Ash looked into the mirror and turned back to May, "you're not a burden to me May. I really like having you on this trip. If it wasn't for you, if I didn't bring you along, I probably would have still been depressed about Pikachu and in my hotel room crying." Ash put his hand on May's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been on this plane and would have gotten in trouble with Lance. Yesterday, last night, if you hadn't been there; I seriously don't know what I would do. I'm really happy you came."

May reached for a paper towel to wipe her mouth. "You're kidding, I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, you let me see that it's not good to keep everything from everyone, and I've been doing that lately."

May stared back at Ash. "So why didn't you just tell everyone what was wrong?"

Ash shrugged, "Figured they didn't want to know."

"Everyone wants to know!" said May staring into Ash's eyes. "Everyone cares about you Ash and they don't want to see you hurt!"

Ash smiled, "I know that now, thanks to you May."

May blushed and looked away, "um, no problem."

Ash reached over at May's bandana and pulled off of her head. "You know, you've been wearing bandanas for a long time, when are you going to give them up?"

"When are you going to leave the bathroom?!"

Ash and May looked outside the door to see a short boy holding on to his crotch, hopping up and down. "I REALLY need to use it."

May flushed the toilet and she and Ash left the bathroom. May felt for her stomach again as they made their way to their seats; holding it with both arms.

"Are you going to be sick again?" asked Ash, walking behind her.

"I don't think so," replied May. "It's probably the pancakes."

"I told you not to eat so much."

"Yeah? You try to feed two mouths."

"I'd say I would, but I can't."

May groaned. "Back to my seat, alone."

"Don't worry, I just have to finish up with Karen and I'll be back."

"Yeah; whatever." May slid into her seat and watched Ash walking towards Karen's seat and sat

down beside her. She sighed and reached for her cell again. Was it time to call Carolyn back? No. Carolyn would no doubt go crazy if May had thrown up, and would probably end up worrying all through out her vacation and May didn't want her to do that. May closed her eyes and decided to take a short nap when someone's phone began to ring. At first she ignored it, thinking someone would pick it up. And then she noticed that the phone was near her. She opened her eyes and reached for her cell phone, but it wasn't hers. She looked over at Ash's to see that he had left his cell phone there. May picked it up to see who was calling.

Misty Waterflower- (556) 502-4356

May froze, staring at the screen. No, it couldn't be, Misty? Why was she calling? Hadn't Ash said they broke up? That Misty dumped him? May gulped and threw the cell phone into Ash's backpack. She knew she should have gone to him and said Misty called. She knew that Ash would have been excited to hear from Misty again. But she didn't want to let him go, especially after yesterday.

Ash appeared beside her chair seconds later, "I thought I heard my cell phone go off. Did it?"

May stared up at Ash; he was everything to her now. He was so kind and loving; it wasn't fair that she had to give him up just because Misty called. She wouldn't allow it because she knew that if she did let him go, she would be depressed and the two of them wouldn't be able to share special moments together like they had.

"May? Did anyone call me?"

May forced a smile and looked up at Ash, "no, no one."

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

Aaah, sorry for not updating in forever! I completely forgot about it, but here's chap 16, r&r

**Chapter 16**

"We're sitting together Ash Ketchum," said Karen as she walked away from Ash and May; waving.

"Okay, see you at the dinner!" replied Ash excitedly.

May looked from him and to Karen. They had landed at Goldenrod and took the train, all the while, May was busy throwing up. Every so often, she had to get up from her chair and run to the bathroom. It annoyed her, but it made her happy that Ash was always there, trying to help her.

And now they were in Saffron, waiting to get their hotel room. May felt sad, seeing Ash feeling happy when he could have been so much happier with Misty. May shook her head, no; maybe Misty didn't call because of that. She had dumped Ash, so why would she want to get back together?

"Come on May." said Ash, turning over to the brunette. May looked up at him and nodded. "Is there something wrong May?"

"Nothing," she replied with another forced smile. "Lets just get to our hotel and tour the city. I remember them having a mall here somewhere right?"

"Um yeah I think so." Ash shrugged. "But I don't think we can tour, there's no time."

"Okay, then I want to see our room." said May.

Ash grinned, "Our room it is then."

The two of them began to walk as Ash explained what the dinner was for. "We're meeting with the Kanto League Championship owners, gym leaders, and new Pokemon Masters."

May gulped, "g-gym leaders?"

"Yeah, gym leaders of Kanto. I think Brock's mom is coming, but not Misty."

"Why not M-Misty?" asked May, relief in her voice. She didn't want Ash to see Misty, get back together with her, and leave May in Saffron.

"Because of her sisters' weddings, she's too busy to come."

"Oh."

"Anyway, we have this dinner every year. Three different ones. One in Kanto, one in Johto, and one in Hoen. The one in Kanto are for the Pokemon Masters who are to observe the Kanto league championship, the Gym Leaders of Kanto, the people who take care of the Kanto Pokemon Championship, you know schedules, food, seats, trainers; and the new Pokemon Masters who previously won the Kanto League Championship. Same thing goes for Johto and Hoen. Gym leaders of Johto, Pokemon Masters of Johto, Pokemon Masters who are to observe the Johto League championship, and so on."

"So what's really the purpose of this?" asked May

"So you can meet everyone of the Pokemon League and discuss what you're going to do there and stuff." answered Ash.

"Seems pretty pointless."

Ash smiled, "I thought that too, until I got to the food."

"Does it taste good?"

Ash rubbed his stomach as if showing May how much he loved the food. "It was delicious."

"And you had to go last year?"

"Yeah, but to the one in Hoen. That is the league I won after all."

"Yeah," May pointed towards a building ahead of them. "Hey Ash? Is that where our hotel is?"

Ash looked up, "yup that's it."

May began to walk after Ash, "so, is our room good? Or is it worse than the room we had in Montgame?"

Ash grinned, "Its better in some ways."

"What ways?" asked May, picturing a room with a bigger bed for them to share and a pool in the back and room service.

"Well it doesn't have a beach in the back, or a pool. But I made sure we have different beds so we don't have to share. Isn't that great?"

May froze and stared at Ash, her mouth gaping open. "Different beds?" she repeated, as if the word had not gone through all right. She liked sleeping with Ash, she liked snuggling close to him and hearing him snore. There were times in the night she woke up with his arm around her. She felt so happy to be beside him and now, now she would have to sleep by herself again.

Ash looked back at her happily. "Yeah! Isn't it great? Now we don't have to share or fight about who gets which side."

May looked down at her feet. "Yeah," she said slowly. "What I always wanted."

"What? Do you WANT to sleep in the same bed as me?"

May blushed madly and looked up at Ash with a glare. They weren't the only ones standing in front of the hotel, there were so many people coming in and out and when Ash had said that they all froze and looked at the two. Some people laughed a little saying, "get to your room, will ya? Some of us don't want to see you have sex!" "Ooh, look at those two lovebirds, adorable!" "Love isn't all

that it's cut out to be, huh Romeo?!" "Trouble in paradise?"

Ash ignored their comments and kept his stare fixed on May. "Well, do you or not?"

"Of course not!" said May, stomping past Ash. "I would love to sleep on my own bed!"

"Okay," said Ash, following her. "Do what you what you want."

"I will," May marched up to the front desk with Ash not far behind her. The lady behind the desk

looked up at the two teenagers in disgust. "Oh no, another one."

"We'd like a room please," said Ash, placing his elbow on the desk.

"Whoop di doo," said the lady sarcastically. "Name."

"Ash Ketchum."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

The lady smiled and looked up at Ash. "I'm sorry honey, only twenty one and up can sign in for a room."

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out his trainer card. "I'm here for a dinner, and this should be enough to get me my room."

The lady grabbed Ash's trainer card and sighed, "Room 154."

"Thank you." Ash and May grabbed their backpacks and left to the elevator.

"Why is she so mean?" asked May.

"Who? Mrs. Violet? She's just like that today because she hates it when a lot of trainers check in." Ash looked over at May. "If you didn't want to share beds, then why were you so angry that we got two beds?"

May smiled, "angry? Me? Are you kidding? I was just, uh, surprised! Yeah, surprised that you actually got us a two-bed room."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Um, Ash?" May slipped her hand into Ash's. "How long will the dinner be?"

"From six to nine." Ash grinned, "It's not only a dinner it's a whole other meal! They give us so much to eat; it's a wonder that anyone finishes their food without gaining so many pounds. I'm lucky I usually have Pikachu help me finish some of it."

"What about this year?"

"I'll have you finish it!"

May looked up at Ash then turned away, "I'm so bad Ash."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am," May pulled her hand away from Ash's. "Worse than you know."

"Well what is it then? That's making you so bad?"

May turned back towards Ash and was ready to tell him that Misty called when the elevator doors opened. Ash stared at May expectantly but she shook her head. "We should go to our room."

"Okay," Ash grabbed his backpack and followed May to their bedroom. This one was bigger than the one in Montgame. It had on big screen TV, two computers, two beds, one closet and two windows facing the Saffron city gym.

May rested her head on her bed as Ash emptied out his backpack. "You'll be fine, right?" he asked, looking towards her.

"Yes, I will. You enjoy your dinner."

"Are you going to stay in the room?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Ash took several deep breaths before making it to the door. "If you get in any trouble, I have my cell phone."

May stood up immediately and pulled Ash's cell phone away from him. "I'll be fine!" She said quickly. "Now you just go and enjoy your dinner! Be sure to save me something!"

"But, my cell phone."

"Oh, this thing!?" May smiled and tossed it onto the bed. "Do you know how bad these things are Ash? So very dangerous! I can't believe you wanted to take it with you! Shame on you!"

Ash stared, "what?"

"Very, very dangerous." said May, pushing Ash out of the room. "Now remember!" She said closing the door. "Save me something!"

Ash stood there as the door was slammed in his face, "um, okay."

May slid down the door when she heard Ash leave. She knew how rude of her that was to take his cell phone away, but she didn't want Ash to get Misty's call. She hugged her knees. Although she knew fully it wasn't her business of who called Ash and what they did to him. She knew that she was supposed to tell Ash Misty called, but she couldn't get herself to. She couldn't get herself to give up someone like Ash. If she did, she would be alone. "I'm not going to give up Ash," she heard herself say. "I'm sorry Misty, but I won't give him up."

And then, as if Misty had heard her, Ash's phone began to ring again. May stood up to see it was Misty, calling Ash again. She frowned and threw the phone onto Ash's bed. "He's not here." She crossed her arms and turned to watch TV, but the phone continued to ring. And that was when May started to get annoyed. She wanted to pick up and tell Misty that it was too late, Ash had her. She wanted to tell Misty how miserable Ash was without her and now that he was happy again, she couldn't just decide to re-enter his life.

But Misty didn't quit, she kept calling. Maybe I should tell her that Ash isn't here, thought May as she flipped through the channels. Maybe I should tell Ash that she called because whatever the reason, it seems pretty serious. But May didn't budge, she reached for the telephone instead and called for room service. "What would you like?" asked the lady on the phone.

"What do you have?"

"Whatever you want."

May smiled, "well, in that case. I would love three bowls of ramen, four scoops of mint ice cream with chocolate chips, two scoops of strawberry ice cream, one scoop of cherry, three scoops of chocolate ice cream, five scoops of vanilla, t-"

"Um, excuse me?" said the lady. "I couldn't hear you over the music, can you turn it down?"

"Music?" May looked around the room. "I don't have music on."

"I hear something."

"Excuse me," May put the phone down and searched her bed. Finally picking up her cell phone, "oh yeah!" she said with a small laugh. "I'm so stupid, my cell phone." She picked it up to see Drew had replied to her text message.

**From: Drew Almond-(556) 812-4459**

**To: May Maple-(556) 582-2875**

**Thanks for replying May. I'm going to tell, but I have to go down to Little Root to tell the Officer Jennys, again, thanks May. I never thought you would reply. I'm sad we can't get back together, but I guess that's just the way the world spins. Anyway, I'm on my way to Little root, so see ya.**

May stared down at the text message and for the first time in a long time, she smiled at what Drew had to say. She closed her eyes and pictured him in her head.

"Um, miss?"

May opened her eyes and reached for the phone. "I'm sorry!" She said, "I, um, had to get that call."

* * *

"Ash, over here!"

Ash looked up and saw Karen waving towards him. He smiled and ran towards her to see she was saving him a seat.

"It's great to see you made it here Ash!" said Karen as they sat down.

"Of course I'd make it!" he replied. "I could never miss the food."

Karen laughed. "Good ole Ash, your only reason to live is food."

"That and Pokemon."

"Speaking of Pokemon, where's Pikachu?"

Ash looked down. "He got hurt bad in training so I had to leave him in the Pokemon Center."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Karen rested her hand on Ash's. "I hope he gets better."

Ash looked up, "yeah, I do too."

"Something like that happened to my Tentacruel once. He got sick and every time I called him out to battle, he sort of whined. I ignored it at first, but his whines became louder and louder so I took him to the Pokemon Center. And Nurse Joy told me that Tentacruel was suffering from a bad fever and she had to keep him overnight. I felt so bad after that I thought I would never use tentacruel again in any of my Pokemon battles. But you know what? Tentacruel got better and I used him again and again and he never got sick again. So all you have to do is have faith in Pikachu, Ash."

Ash smiled up at Karen. "I will; thanks."

* * *

May thanked the man who gave her the food. She happily took the cart away from him and stared at her food as drool began to slip out from her mouth. "Which should I start on?" she asked, "ooh! I don't know, they all look so good!" She reached for the hot dog she ordered and turned on the TV. It was perfect. There was a good program on, she had food to last her the night, she and Drew were on good terms, and Misty stopped calling. May smiled and pushed the hot dog in her mouth, maybe this trip was really going to go her way. She reached for the remote when she gulped the hot dog. It seemed to go down slowly, she could feel it go down and finally hit her stomach. But for some reason, it didn't agree with her stomach, and May was rushing back to the bathroom. She kneeled over the toilet and threw up again, throwing out the rest of her vacation with her.

* * *

"Let's have a Pokemon battle!" insisted Lt. Surge as soon as he saw Ash. "I wanna see if Pikachu can still beat my Raichu or not."

Ash grinned. "I don't have Pikachu with me, but what about the rest of my Pokemon?" He reached for his pokeballs but found none. "Huh, must have left them at the hotel."

"You can't go now Ash!" said Karen. "What about the food? Everyone's not here and this dinner is so important to Lance!"

"I'll be back," said Ash. He looked up at Surge. "Can you wait a little bit? It won't take me that long to get back to the hotel."

"Alright," Surge smiled. "I guess since you don't have Pikachu, I'll have to battle you're other Pokemon, but they better be worth the wait."

"They will be, I promise!"

"Come back soon Ash," said Karen.

"I will!" replied Ash, running outside the room.

How did I leave them? He asked himself as he ran towards the hotel. I usually always take my Pokemon with me Ash tried to think back to when he was leaving the hotel and remembered May pushing him out. "Oh yeah," he grumbled. "I forgot because May pushed me out."

Once he got back to the hotel, he didn't have time to wait for the elevator, so ran upstairs.

"May!" he shouted once he got to their door. "I forgot my Pokemon and came to get them."

There was no reply so Ash tried to open the door and found it open. "May," he said again as he entered the room. "I'm here for my Pokemon." He looked around but saw no May. What he saw instead was a cart full of food, the TV on, and his cell phone ringing. He was going to get it when he heard something in the bathroom. "May?" He left his cell to ring and left to the bathroom, sure enough there sat May; throwing up in the toilet. "Oh no," he said before kneeling beside her. "Again?"

May gave a short nod, but started to throw up again.

Ash sighed, "I'll be right back." He stood up and went back to his cell phone that stopped ringing.

He started to dial in Karen's phone number.

"Hello?" she said.

"Um yeah Karen, this is Ash."

"Oh, hey Ash. When are you coming back?"

"I can't." Ash looked back towards the bathroom. "I, um, am needed here."

"Really? But…"

"I'm sorry; can you tell Surge that I can't come back?"

Karen sighed. "Alright Ash, see you on the plane ride back?"

"Definitely." Ash hung up the phone and walked back towards May. She was already sitting up. "Y-you didn't have to do that." she whispered.

"Yes I did," Ash sat down beside May. "You're sick, I can't leave you alone."

"B-but you've been waiting for that dinner all day."

"There will be other ones."

May stared at Ash, "b-but."

"It's no problem May, really." Ash stood up and reached for a paper towel. "Anyways, you need to get better." He handed May the paper towel. She stared up at him; she could hear his cell phone ringing. "Um, Ash?"

"Forget it," said Ash, kneeling beside May again. "It can't be important."

May looked sadly at Ash, _Oh, it is Ash. More than you'll ever know_

**End of Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

I'm a lazy writer… but you knew that, didn't you? :O

**Chapter 17**

Drew stared down at his cell phone, at May's text messages. He had told her he was alright now, he told her he would tell, he said she made him feel better. Andshe had. He went to Little Root before moving to Sootopolis, the officer Jennys down there put him into interrogation and forced him to stay there for a few hoursAnd finally after Drew had answered all of their questions, they sent him away. And he had felt better, until he got to Sootopols. The same guilty feeling flowed downto his gut and he felt horrible. Dreams of Amy seemed to haunt him and force him to wake up several times in the night. He blamed himself for having these dreams,these nightmares. He blamed himself for Amy's death and he didn't know what to do.

_Saying you're sorry isn't enough Drew. What's done is done, and we can't do anything about it_

He tossed and turned with thoughts of Amy in the night and thoughts of May in the day. She was right, saying sorry wasn't enough. But he didn't know what else to say, to do. He needed her, more than anything now. She was always there before, and now he needed her to be there again. He needed her because he didn't know what to do. _The guilt will go away_ she had promised. For Amy's death, maybe. But for what he did to May, the guilt would forever stay with him, for the rest of his life. _How do you say you want to get back together?_ he wondered, _to the girl you cheated on?_ But the same answer retuned to him over and over again, you don't. It was as simple as that. Cheating was meant as a sign, was meant to say "we're over" in the most painful way. But Drew didn't cheat because he wanted it to be over between him and May. He didn't even know how it started, one thing led to another. He first met Amy when he first moved to Petalburg, she was a nice neighbor, and he didn't think much of her. When he wasn't dating May, he hung out with her, and he remembered having fun with both girls. And then Amy called Drew on the day he was going out with May, she told him to come over quick and he did. She started to show him a CD collection and the next thing he knew, she was on his lap saying she loved him. He remembered blushing, saying that he was flattered but he was already dating. Amy said that he was allowed to date two girls; he didn't question her because he liked her and May a lot. So he began to date both ever since he was thirteen. And then when they turned sixteen, Drew noticed that Amy had started to change, she wore tighter clothes, showing off her beautiful figure. It was strange of her because she mostly wore jeans and loose t-shirts, but when she did the sudden change Drew's hormones began to react. And when they did have sex for the first time, Amy said she wore tight clothes because she wanted Drew to do it with her. And then Drew tried it with May, but she didn't push it on him, and she had denied it several times saying it was better to go outside. He hated it when she did that, but always went with her. Then he always went with Amy to the bed and went out with May. The weird thing was was that May was the one who got pregnant when they hadn't done it much, and Amy was baby-free.

Thinking back to that memory, Drew noticed how unfair he had been to Amy, he loved her just as much as May. And that added onto his guilt. He made her do suicide when he shouldn't have. Drew reached for his cell phone tiredly; he wanted to see if May had replied.

From: May Maple-(556) 582-2875  
To: Drew Almond-(556) 812-4459

**It's good that you went to tell. I want to know what went on, so reply, okay?**

Drew stared at the text message before replying to it  
From: Drew Almond-(556) 812-4459  
To: May Maple-(556) 582-2875

**It went well; I told them and moved to Sootopolis. But, May? I don't want to sound whiny or anything, but I still feel horrible. I keep having these nightmares about Amy's death, it's like I can see her jumping into the water and showing up at Little Root. It feels like I'm going crazy and I don't know what to do.**

* * *

"Is that your cell?" asked Ash.

May blinked and looked around. They were on the plane riding back to Montgame Island. Ever since the night before, Ash made sure to stay beside May to help her if she threw up again. And ever since last night, May felt guilt swelling inside of her, no matter how many times she reminded herself that Misty dropped Ash; she knew in her heart that she was supposed to tell Ash she called.

May reached for her cell phone, 2:53 Am. She groaned, what could have been so important she had to wake up for?

Ash looked over at May, she was tired, and heck she was exhausted. She had woken up several times last night to throw up and when she wasn't, she was laying on her bed trying to keep the room from spinning.

Ash yawned and closed his eyes again. "Don't pick it up," he muttered. "Wait until tomorrow."

"I take every call seriously, Ash." May opened up her cell phone to see Drew's text message.

From: Drew Almond-(556) 812-4459  
To: May Maple-(556) 582-2875

**It went well; I told them and moved to Sootopolis. But, May? I don't want to sound whiny or anything, but I still feel horrible. I keep having these nightmares about Amy's death, it's like I can see her jumping into the water and showing up at Little Root. It feels like I'm going crazy and I don't know what to do.**

_Going crazy?_ May stared at the screen, but it was true, Drew had written he was going crazy. May saddened, she was feeling so angry at him for cheating on her when before, she was going to go to Ash's for a month. If she and Drew had not broken up, she would have been the one cheating and asking Drew to get back together. And now, now he was miserable, blaming things on himself when they weren't his fault. He told the police so why didn't he feel better? Why does Amy keep going into his head when she's dead?

May stared over at Ash; he was sound asleep with his head on the plane window. May looked back at her cell phone and began to reply

From: May Maple-(556) 582-2875  
To: Drew Almond-(556) 812-4459

**You don't sound whiny Drew, but you don't sound like yourself either. I'm so sorry that you're still feeling horrible; I thought that you would be better now. But I guess I was wrong. Maybe all you need is someone to talk to, like what we're doing now. We'll keep on text messaging each other and that will keep your mind off of things. Right now I'm on the plane going back to Montgame and we'll be staying there for a few more days and then go back to Pallet. What about you? Reply soon Drew. And really, I'm sorry I wasn't much help.**

May clicked send and put her cell phone away, now she was feeling horrible too.

"Misty…"

May turned to Ash, he had small smile on his face as he said Misty's name. Was he dreaming of her? May groaned and rested her head on Ash's shoulder. "I'm horrible," she said in a low whisper. "I am the most horrible person on Earth."

"Misty…"

"You're right Ash," May closed her eyes. "It would have been better for you if you took Misty instead of me."

"Misty…"

"You keep saying her name over and over again," May felt tears clouding up her eyes. "But I've never heard you say mine once."

"Misty…"

"Yeah, everybody loves Misty." May sat up when she heard Ash's cell go off. She reached for it and saw that Misty had sent a text message.

From: Misty Waterflower- (556) 502-4356  
To: Ash Ketchum- (556) 987-4432

**That's it Ash, I'm sick of calling you. I really want to tell you something that's really important. Please reply Ash, I need to talk to you!**

"Misty…"

May placed Ash's cell back into his backpack. "And I bet she's thinking of you too."

* * *

Ash woke up the next morning to see May's head on his shoulder, asleep. He smiled at her and looked around. Most people were already awake, ready to land in Montgame. He reached for his schedule, now that the dinner was done, he was expected back in Montgame for three more days and then he would go back to Pallet. Pallet, that's where he wanted to go most right now, go home and sleep for a week, but he only had a day in Pallet before he was expected back at Montgame. He sighed and rested his head back on the seat, sometimes he wondered, was becoming an Elite 4 that important?

"People of the plane, we are going to land in two hours. I suggest you wake up right now and get ready for our land. Thank-you."

Ash stood up and headed towards the bathroom, careful to not wake May. It was strange, but the night before, he had a dream about Misty. He didn't dream of her often, but yesterday's dream seemed so real, as if Misty were calling him. He dreamt that he went back home and Misty was waiting for him. She told him that they had never broken up and Pikachu was fine. He had felt so happy in his dream but then he heard May, he could've sworn he heard her.

_"I'm horrible," she had said. "I am the most horrible person on Earth."_

And when he wanted to tell her she wasn't, she disappeared out of his dream. It was strange, strange that out of his whole dream, he remembered that part the most. He shrugged it off, he never did care much for his dreams, they weren't real.

* * *

"Finally," yawned May. "We're in Montgame."

Ash laughed, "and you've done nothing but yawn ever since we got off the plane. Don't tell me you took that call."

May froze, "w-what call?"

"You know, the one that woke us up yesterday. At 2:30? And you said 'Ash I-'"

"Ohh, that one." May yawned again. "Yes, I did."

Ash shook his head, "you're crazy."

"And tired, lets get to our room."

"Okay," the two began to walk towards the hotel. Unlike the first day May came, today was hot and dry out. She had to pull off her bandana so she wouldn't sweat so much. She knew that no matter what, today she would go to the beach. It was too inhumane to stay inside of the hotel, even if they had AC.

"-and then I'll be back."

"What?" May stared up at Ash.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Not really."

Ash sighed, "after we put our stuff in the hotel I'm going to check on Pikachu, you can take a nap if you want to. And after I check, I'll go to training at 3 o' clock and be back at nine."

"Hey wait!" said May, taking her bandana to fan herself. "I want to see Pikachu too!"

"Okay then, you can."

May fell to her knees, "it's sooo hot here."

Ash grinned and helped May up, "yup, Montgame isn't always pretty weather. Every so often, it loves to throw us a hot one."

"When I'm here?!" whined May. "I'm here to go on vacation, not burn to death."

"You chose the wrong day then."

May groaned again. "Aren't you hot?"

"I am, but there's really no point in whining about it."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, because the hotel is right there."

May looked up and immediately smiled; the hotel! It would have AC and she would be able to live. "Yes!" she shouted as the hotel came nearer and nearer. "Beautiful AC! We can live now!"

Ash laughed, "You're being over dramatic."

May smiled too, when they entered the hotel; Lydia was happy to see the two again and smiled. "Hello Mr. Ketchum, Ms. Maple."

"How do you know my name?" asked May, "I don't remember telling you."

"Young Mr. Ketchum did," Lydia turned her attention to Ash. "I am so very sorry about Pikachu Mr. Ketchum, I hope he's alright."

"Thanks Lydia," said Ash, pulling out his trainer card once again. "We're actually about to check on him right now."

"That's a splendid idea Mr. Ketchum, just splendid."

May stared over at Lydia in disgust. _Splendid? Who still says splendid?_

Lydia handed Ash his card again. "Mr. Ketchum? Mr. Flame would like to speak with you again, he request you do so before leaving to training."

"Alright, I will. Thanks Lydia."

"Oh my pleasure Mr. Ketchum! Should I get Benjamin back to get your bags up to your room?"

Benjamin, who was not too far from them taking his break, immediately stood up. "Sorry!" He said, "I'm, uh, a little busy."

"We can carry are bags," said Ash, "they're not so heavy; we just packed some stuff in our backpacks when we left."

"Okay Mr. Ketchum," Lydia smiled. "You have a good day. And Ms. Maple?"

May looked over at Lydia, "hm?"

"If there's anything you want, anything, I'm just a call away."

"Um, thanks?"

Ash nudged May in the side. "Yeah, thanks Lydia that's very sweet of you."

"No problem Mr. Ketchum."

Ash picked up his trainer card and started towards the elevator. "What's 'um, thanks?'?"

"What? It didn't sound so bad to me."

"You're being disrespectful May, Lydia just wanted to help."

"Okay, I get it, no more 'um, thanks' for me."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Come on, I want to throw in are things and see Pikachu." Ash reached for the elevator buttons and went to the third floor.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

May shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "If Pikachu isn't… well. What are you going to do?"

Ash paused and looked away from May, "I haven't really thought of that. For Pikachu, we've been through some messy situations, so I hope he does do okay."

"Messy situations?"

"Yeah, like when he first became my Pokemon, Pikachu didn't agree with me on anything and he wouldn't help me, but we got in trouble with a flock of Sperow. Pikachu got hurt so badly." Ash sighed, "you'd think that after a couple of years a trainer would get better with making sure his Pokemon don't get hurt, but not me."

"No! NO! Ash, don't beat yourself up now, remember, Pikachu will be fine. Ignore what I said before!"

Ash stayed silent and looked towards the floor, pushing his hat down to cover his eyes. May sighed and hit herself in the head, she wasn't supposed to make Ash feel worse, she was supposed to make him feel better.

Ash left to their room, dropping his bag and himself onto the bed.

"Come on Ash, we have to go see Pikachu."

"There's no point," said Ash, closing his eyes. "Pikachu probably doesn't want to see a horrible trainer like me."

"Don't you want to see Pikachu?"

"Yes, but it would be too depressing."

May glared over at Ash and put her hands on her hips. "Okay then, I'll go see Pikachu, you can stay here."

When Ash still didn't budge, May began to make her way towards the door. "I hardly consider you a horrible trainer Ash, but I would if you didn't come and see your first ever Pokemon."

That made Ash sit up, and slowly, he followed May out of their room.

* * *

Ash walked through the doors of the Pokemon Center slowly, with May right behind him. If it wasn't for her, he would have probably still been at the hotel.

"Front desk Ash."

"Huh?"

May pointed to where Nurse Joy was standing, talking to another trainer. They were both smiling and laughing, that had to be a good sign, right?

Ash took a deep breath before heading towards Nurse Joy's desk. "U-um, Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy looked up and smiled sweetly at Ash. "Oh Ash, how was the dinner?"

"Fine."

"Did Erika attend?"

Before Ash could answer, May pushed passed him, "Nurse Joy, as much as Ash would love to answer your many important questions with detailed answers; he can't. He came here so he could see how his Pikachu is doing."

Nurse Joy turned to Ash and he nodded quickly. "Pikachu? Well, I suppose you could see him, but he's asleep right now." Nurse Joy stood up and called for a Chansey to take her place behind the desk, then she reached in her cabinets for a key and motioned for Ash and May to follow her.

The Pokemon center, as May was learning, was far bigger than just the front desk. There were so many hallways and doors behind the desk. Frantic Chanseys running through every so often to help another hurt Pokemon. And unlike regular Pokemon centers, this one made sure each injured Pokemon had their own room. And Pikachu's was in the healing area. Nurse Joy smiled before opening the door. "Ash, you don't know how lucky you are for having Pikachu. There were times when we really thought we lost him, but he pulled through. You can't take him with you today, you'd have to come back in four days."  
Ash nodded eagerly. And with that, Nurse Joy opened Pikachu's door and disappeared, allowing Ash and May to go in.  
Pikachu was resting on his bed peacefully. He had a tube going into his right arm, a wrap around band aid on his head, and a small band aid on his tail. But he was alive. As Ash and May entered the room, it seemed to freeze. They were holding their breaths, Pikachu was breathing quietly, and the only thing you could hear was the occasional BEEP from the machine beside Pikachu's bed recording his heart beat.

Ash and May found themselves chairs beside Pikachu's bed and continued to stare, both amazed that he was doing so fine when last they saw him he was on the verge of death. Ash didn't know what to do; he was too amazed, too happy to say anything. _He's alive_ he thought as a smile slowly formed on his face, _he's alive!_  
May stared over at Ash and reached for his hand, showing him he wasn't alone; he smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

Slowly Pikachu began to blink; he shook a little before finally opening his eyes. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on Ash, and stayed. "Pika?"

May could feel the corners of her mouth tipping upward. Her eyes, filing with tears. "He's alive," she whispered.

Pikachu smiled and looked over at Ash, standing up as if showing him he was alright. "Pika pi!"

Still, Ash didn't move, he was fighting the urge to cry. He reached with his free hand and touched Pikachu's soft fur coat. It was the same; it was the same as it always was. Pikachu was alright. Ash bit his lip and smiled at Pikachu. He felt a squeeze on his shoulder and saw it was May. "It's alright," she whispered. "It's only us Ash, you can cry."

Ash stared at May, and what happened next seemed to go in slow motion for him. He stood up and picked up Pikachu. Pikachu snuggled into Ash's arms happily. "Chu!"

Ash wrapped him in his arms as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. It was the first time in a long time Ash felt happy, truly happy.

**End of Chapter 17 **


	18. Chapter 18

**I was in the middle of editing this thing and then Microsoft word decided to crap on me. Well, not literally, but you know. Anyway, for some smart reason, when I first typed this, what, three years ago? I decided to change tenses in this story half-way D=**

**Enjoy?**

**And oh yeah, sorry for the long wait?**

**Chapter 18**

May watched Ash and Pikachu hug happily. It was one of those beautiful moments when a trainer and his Pokemon were reunited. But Pikachu was more than a Pokemon to Ash, Pikachu was his best friend, his first ever Pokemon who would always stay a pikachu. May wiped her tears with her finger and looked down at her shoes. The same guilty feeling was making its way to her; forcing her to feel as bad as she had the night before. Ash was happy, no doubt. But there was something inside of her saying he would be happier, much happier if he knew Misty called him. May fidgeted with her red bandana. She didn't want to tell Ash, but she had to. This feeling, the feeling of guilt was killing her. She had held it for too long and now she was ready to give it up. Slowly she stood up as Ash lowered Pikachu to his bed. "Ash," she said, her voice quivered.  
Ash and Pikachu looked up at May, both awaiting what she had to say. May took a few steps closer to them before taking a deep breath. "I have… I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" Ash said, smiling expectantly. "What is it, May?"

May shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She squeezed her bandana between her fingers. She was stalling. Although it was obvious that she had to tell Ash; she wasn't ready for his reaction. For something as important as this, she imagined he would be pretty angry.

"May?"

May took in another deep breath, but before she could say anything, Ash's cell began to ring. He reached for it with a small smile. "It seems like my phone has been going off the hook lately. I wonder who would be calling me now."

May squeezed her eyes shut. "It's Misty." She blurted.

Ash stared up at May and then back at his cell. "It is." He looked over at May with a questioning look. "How did you know?"

"She's been calling you," answered May as she opened her eyes slowly. "Ever since we left Montgame the day before yesterday."

"Wait," Ash frowned. It seemed as if the news was finally sinking in. "You knew…" he said.

"Yeah." May nodded.

"So why didn't you tell me?"

May stared into Ash's chocolate eyes, _because you're everything to me_ she wanted to say; but instead looked away.

Ash stared at his cell phone before making his way out of the room. "I'll be right back." He said. But it seemed like he was saying it more to himself than May.

Pikachu stared as Ash left the room and then he turned to May, something had happened when he was gone. He couldn't stand seeing the two of them feel so bad around each other; he couldn't stand seeing May feel so sad. "Pika," he said, attempting to make May feel better. The young trainer had not heard, she was looking towards the doorway for which Ash had left. "Pika." But it made no difference, May was off in her own world and there was no way Pikachu would be able to get her back. If only, if only Pikachu could leave his bed. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't, he was too tired to walk and he was not allowed to leave his bed.

May stared at the doorway; she didn't know what else to do. Ash was angry, it was easy to tell. He was angry at May for not telling him Misty had called. Misty, someone who was so important to him, someone who took most of Ash's heart; and May hadn't told him. May stared, feeling hurt, and what about her? She wondered. Hadn't she done anything to make him love her? Hadn't they spent enough time together for him to fall in love with her?

Ash entered the room quietly with his head down. His cell phone turned off. He looked from Pikachu to May. His eyes stayed on May, but he didn't say anything. May watched him, watching as he tried to find his words.

"She wants me back; she wants us to get back together." Ash finally said after sometime.

Just as those words left his mouth, the room froze, at that moment, the room froze. And everyone was staring. Ash was staring, May was staring, Pikachu was staring. The air became so stiff and quiet that the only thing you could hear was an occasional BEEP from the machine beside Pikachu. May stared at Ash, she knew, she just knew, what he was trying to do; he was trying to not smile. His eyes were smiling, but his lips stayed frozen. He was not surprised; not sad, but happy. May knew he's fighting the urge to smile, to dance, to jump up and down and say, "She wants me back!" He's doing it for her, or is he? _What about me?_ She wants to ask, but the words are caught dead in her throat. They never reach her lips, they are just meaningless words, meaningless thoughts. Just words jumping in her head. Words that mean nothing to Ash. _What about me?_

Why can't you just be happy?

May stares and feels herself being shaken. Who said that? She looks over, and it's Ash. Ash who said that. He's no longer smiling, no longer trying. He's glaring at her, or maybe she's just imagining it.

"Why can't you just be happy?" he asks again. And May feels herself falling, falling slowly into the darkness. Her body, no longer hers to control.

"Go back to Misty!" She hears someone shout and it takes her sometime to notice it's her voice screaming. "I don't care anymore Ash, just go back to her!"

Was that her? May blinks and notices tears, falling, burning her cheeks. But it was true, she didn't care anymore. She never expected Ash to do that to her, to abandon her just because Misty had re-entered his life. She feels herself moving, her legs running. Running quickly, leaving Ash in his words. The same ones that pushed her to a state of sadness, to a state of doubt.

She feels herself falling into the darkness, the darkness of herself. The only place she knew where to go when she was troubled.

_Ah, so you're back._

Why couldn't he have made it obvious in the first place that May had no chance with him? Why hadn't he made it obvious she wasn't the one?

Darkness, May's eyes saw nothing but darkness.

He was just like Drew; he was just like him in every way. They had used her until they could go to the ones they loved, the ones they truly loved. May was just a part of the plan, an object that would be discarded and never thought of after being used. They used her.

_You made it easy for them, you made it easy for everyone._

Hadn't she made them happy? Hadn't she comforted Drew when he was feeling guilty? Hadn't she been there for Ash when he was depressed about Pikachu? Hadn't she been there?

_They never liked you _

Was everyone using her secretly? When they came to her for help, for support, were they using her? Everyone who came to her, she had always felt envious of them. She wanted someone to spill her guts out to, she wanted someone to listen to her, to hold her, and allow her to cry the tears she had been holding for so long. She wanted someone who she could trust to not use her, to not push her away once they found someone else, someone better.

_There is no one like that _

It was normal; it was May's normal place to say there was. May's normal place to argue, but this time she didn't. She allowed the one inside of her to talk it out, to be right. She was done, Ash was her last chance, and he blew it. Blew her.

_Are you done?_

May stared into the darkness, the shadows, there was a voice coming from there somewhere. A voice that seemed so much like her own. It spoke differently than her, but it held all of the same thoughts she did. Was she done? Was she done being hopeful, helpful, patient? May closed her eyes, it wasn't easy. It wasn't easy being from a perfect family and expected to be perfect.

_You are just a lost soul who needed a person to cry to, instead, you got the opposite._

May felt the coldness of the voice reach her, it was true. All of it true. "But I thought Ash was the one."

_He was one of the rest, coming to you for help and turning their backs when you want help._

"But Misty is his girlfriend, maybe it was always my fault. Maybe I'm the one to blame for having such impossible dreams. I mean, he never admitted to me that he liked me, so I really had no chance."

_Will you always blame yourself? Will you always try to find excuses for them when they aren't trying themselves?_

"How do you know they aren't? Maybe they are, maybe I'm just being stupid. Maybe they always were there and I didn't even know it. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

_Do you even believe that?_

"I believe… that Ash is my best friend."

_Was_

May stared into the darkness as it became lighter, clearer. There was a girl, in a cage. The girl was about as tall as May.

_You are allowing these people to use you. Your parents, your brother, your friends. All users of you. You are not being stupid, you are not being paranoid. They were never out there reaching their arms to you._

May felt herself walking closer towards the girl, the girl had something, something so similar to May. As she neared the cage, the girl's features became clearer. She was about as tall as May, but she looked different; completely different. The girl was pale from lack of light; she wore one long black dress with rips and patches as if she were from the orphanage. Her head was tipped downward, not once looking at May.

_I will ask you this once, and never again, are you done? Are you done believing in those who don't deserve it? Are you done helping those without gratitude? Are you done being everyone's diary? They open you up to tell you what's wrong, and close you before you are allowed to say a word? Are you done waiting for the one who will allow you to open up? Are you done being used? Are you done being perfect?_

May reached for the metallic bars that kept the girl captive; they were cold upon her hands. She wrapped her fingers around them and rested her head on them. The girl looked up but her black stringy hair covered her face.

_Are you done?_

May closed her eyes; she cried softly, her tears dripping onto the cold floor. "I'm done."

_What was that?_

"I'm done, I'm done being used. I'm done waiting, I'm done talking. I'm done being everyone's diary."

May opened her eyes and saw the girl standing before her, but May was the one in the cage and the girl was the one free.

_I never thought I'd hear you say that._

"I don't care," May sat down and hugged her knees. "I just don't care anymore." She lied down on to the cold black floor. "Do what you want, I'm just sleepy. Very, very sleepy."

"May! May! Come on, wake up, May!"

"No, I'm sleepy, leave me alone." May opened her eyes and found herself staring up at a red haired boy. His eyes were full of worry, her mouth open in fear. And he wasn't alone; there was a crowd around them. May tried to sit up, but a searing pain went through her back, so she laid back down in the boy's arms. She looked around to search for someone.

_You don't honestly think he's there, do you?_

May looked back at the boy; she stared for a long time before remembering who it was. "Ritchie?"

Ritchie stared into May's sapphire eyes, "I thought I lost you May. I really thought I lost you. I was so scared."

May blinked away her tears and wrapped her arms around Ritchie. It wasn't something that she had to think about. It wasn't something that was on impulse. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, feeling the heat of his body against her own. "I found you." She said in a low whisper. "I was so close to giving up but I found you."

Ritchie did nothing but hug her back. "I'm happy you did."

**End of Chapter 18**

I must make something clear.  
Before you review or even think of reviewing, I want to say that I had not intended this part to come out so shippy. Ritchie and May will NOT have a relationship. As much as you WANT it, it will not go through. I just needed someone there at the end of the chapter and Ritchie's name popped into my head, again, the end was NOT intended to be shippy. I can tell you right now that Ritchie isn't even going to be in the next chapter. He will not be spoken to, seen, there will be no action between Ritchie and May in the next chapter. I had not intended to build such a relationship in the story. And to start working on a relationship for these two right now, I would have to build on it and expand and to do that, I must lengthen the list of number of chapters left. And believe me, I don't have time to do that. I was never leaning on these two having such a relationship that's why I made Ritchie a fake girlfriend. If you wanted these 2 together, I apologize, but with only 2 chapters left, I wouldn't be able to squeeze this relationship in.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ah, yeah, I was thinking about it. Seriously, I was. I was thinking of just editing the whole ending of this fanfic and just give it more justice or whatever. But, yeah, that requires time. Time that I don't really have D= So, I'm just leave this fanfic the way it was and as soon as it's done, I'm going to start posting its sequel, which is, imo, better =D**

**Thankies~**

**Chapter 19**

_"Daddy?" May reached for Norman's hand and Norman looked down at her.  
_

"_Yes honey?"  
_

"_Why… why are there orphans in the world? Do their mommies hate them?"  
_

_Norman smiled, "where did you get that idea from?"  
_

"_The man, the man at the Pokemon School said so. The man who cleans, he says there are orphans because their mommies don't like them any more."  
_

_Norman took May in his arms. "Well that's a silly idea, why would their mommies hate them?"  
_

"_The man said it's because they're bad, they're bad to their mommies and then their mommies make them orphans."  
_

"_Well, you don't have to worry about that May. Because your mommy and daddy love you very much."  
_

_May shook her head, "nuh-uh. Mommy and daddy love Max."  
_

"_And we love you, very much."  
_

_May stuck out her pinky in the air, "promise?"  
_

_Norman took out his pinky and wrapped it around May's tiny one. "Promise"  
_

"_Oh my God! Norman, come in here!"  
_

_Norman dropped May and ran into the living room, he immediately smiled.  
_

_May came into the living room to see both of her parents smiling, and between them sat _

_Max. Baby Max, drooling with his index finger up his nose.  
_

"_He said his first word!" exclaimed Carolyn happily.  
_

_Max looked up from Carolyn to May.  
_

"_What did he say?" asked May, nearing her baby brother.  
_

"_Ooh, just hear him! He'll say it again!"  
_

_Norman sat down beside Max, as if trying to encourage him. Max stared up at him before pulling his finger from his nose. "Dadadadadadadadadadadadada."  
_

"_See?!" said Carolyn. "He said it! He said it!"  
_

_May looked up to her excited mother. "Said what?"  
_

_Norman frowned, "dada, can't you tell?"  
_

"_Ooh, let's get the camera Norman, record this! I don't think May talked when she was this young. Max is one smart child."  
_

_Norman smiled as he stood up, "and he's our child."  
_

"_I can say more!" said May tugging at her father's shirt, "see I can say more than him."  
_

"_That's nice dear," Norman walked into the kitchen and emerged shortly after with a _

_camera in his right hand. He pressed on the recording button and faced it towards a _

_drooling Max. "Say it again son. Say 'dada'."  
_

_Max stared up at the camera and tried to get a hold of it from Norman.  
_

"_Come on Max," said Carolyn smiling. "Say 'dada'."  
_

_May stood up and walked towards Norman. She wanted to show him how much she could do that Max couldn't. But on her way there, she tripped over Max's bottle and hit into the camera. She fell face forward onto the floor with the camera beneath her chest.  
_

"_Oh no, May!" shouted Carolyn, rushing to her daughter's side.  
_

_May slowly rolled off of the camera and heard her parents' gasps.  
_

"_The camera!" screamed Carolyn. "Now we'll never be able to catch Max on tape!"  
_

_Norman reached for the broken up camera. "May, you should have been more careful."  
_

_May sat up and looked from one parent to the other. "But it was Max, Max's bottle!"  
_

"_Young lady, you should not blame this on your brother."  
_

"_But his bottle!"  
_

_Carolyn walked over to Max and picked him up. "Awe, you poor baby, you got scared _

_didn't you?"  
_

_Max stared up at Carolyn. "Gahhhh."  
_

"_B-but I was the one who tripped!" cried May.  
_

_Norman sighed, "I'll have to get this fixed."  
_

"_If May hadn't tripped on it, I guess we could have taped this today." said Carolyn.  
_

_May stood up, "but I'm hurt. Don't you care?"  
_

"_Honey, that was your fault." said Carolyn, heading towards Max's room. "Honestly, _

_sometimes I don't know what to do with you May."  
_

_May stared across at her parents. "But you promised." She said, her eyes dripping with her tears. "You promised you loved me." She looked back at Carolyn, quietly rocking Max in her arms. "Does that mean I will be an orphan?"  
_

_Carolyn looked over at Norman and back at May, "yes, yes it does."_

"Noo!" May sat up immediately and looked around her surroundings. She was in a room. It had this cold feeling to it yet it was full of light. Somewhere to the side, a window was pulled open allowing sunlight to enter the room. There was a machine beside her bed, a machine for recording her heart beat. May's face grew pale, she was in a hospital.

There was only one other person in the room with her, a nurse. She was working on

May's machine when May sat up and screamed. Now the lady was by her side, patting her hand.

"I'm…in a hospital?"

"Yes dearie, you are. You had a quite a fall yesterday and were rushed to the hospital after losing consciousness."

May's eyes widened. "My baby!" she screamed, horrified. "My baby! My baby!"

"Calm down, nothing happened to your baby. I'll just tell you you're lucky you're only a month pregnant."

May stared down at her arms, they were a bit scratched and there was a small tube entering her right arm. She had never been in a hospital; she had never been the patient. She was the only one in her family who was never major sick in anyway.

The nurse smiled at May. "There was a nice boy who came with you last night. When it was confirmed that you would be alright, he told me to tell you that he had to go to a tournament in Johto so he couldn't stay with you."

"Ritchie?"

"Yeah, he's the one." The nurse made her way towards the door. Her foot steps lightly tapping onto the white floor. She reminded May of someone; she couldn't put her finger on it. "And dearie? He told me that when ever you get back to Pallet, you should go see him."

"B-but where are you going?"

The nurse smiled as she opened her door. "I need to go tend to another patient. But you can call for me anytime you'd like, and I'll be there." She gave May a small wave before leaving the room all completely.

"Wait… how do I do that?" asked May. But the nurse was no longer there, it was just

May. The room, now holding only one visitor seemed bigger. May's words were sucked into the walls, never leaving the room. Outside, she could hear foot steps, tapping on the white waxed floor. None stopping by her door, some not stopping at all. The people outside were always busy, going someplace, needed somewhere else. May felt for her tube as she thought of the nurse, who did she remind her of? The way the nurse had helped her, stayed by her side until no longer needed. May hugged her knees, now she remembered who it reminded her of, Ash. In some ways they were similar, the nurse had left her, just as Ash did. "This trip," muttered May, "was a big mistake."

"Was it really?"

May looked up to see none other than Ash, standing before her. She stared up at him in surprise before turning away angrily.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I thought about it, and, well, it wasn't really fair of me."

May stared over at the window, ignoring Ash and so he continued, "it took me some time to actually notice you were mad at me for even considering going back to Misty. And I don't think it was fair of you to really make me guess if you're mad."

May felt her blood boiling as she turned back to Ash. "So it's _my_ fault?! Am I always going to be blamed Ash?!"

"No, you're not always going to be blamed. And I'm not always going to guess how you're feeling. You have to tell me if you're angry with me for something or sad or hurt rather than have me guess."

"Guess that I'm angry?! Ash, wasn't it obvious?! I helped you! I stood by you when you needed me too! Why didn't you think I was angry?"

Ash shrugged, "May, I think it's pretty obvious that I'm dense when it comes to love. But I don't think you love me as much as you think you do."

"Of course I don't! Ever since yesterday…"

"Not ever since yesterday," interrupted Ash. "Not ever, you never loved me May."

"I thought you just said you were dense when it came to love."

Ash reached for the chair beside May's bed and slowly sat down. "I am, but I was alone last night, wasn't I? And I guess you could say I had a lot of time to think."

"But how-how do you know? How can you prove that I never loved you when I knew I loved you?"

"Because I feel the same thing you do. May, before the trip started, we both broke up, right? And after breaking up, we both felt alone and needed the reassurance that we weren't completely alone. We sought the same thing so we decided to stay together, talking to each other, thus we felt closer to each other, and since we were so desperate for someone to be there, we told ourselves we loved each other when really, we didn't."

May stared at Ash, her mouth gaping open. "That doesn't sound like you at all, and how did you figure out that you didn't…"

"Love you? When Misty called. And I bet for you, you still like Drew, May. And maybe all you're waiting for is for him to call you."

May stared down at her hands, she wasn't about to tell Ash Drew had been calling ever since they broke up.

"But that still doesn't come up for why you never tell us anything."

"What?"

"You, May, you never say what's bothering you. You never make a big deal of it; you

never hint at it, you don't even cry about it."

"What are you talking about? I always cry!"

Ash sighed, "sure you cry. But it's never for you, it's always for us. You always have your arms open to us, to me. But when we try to help you, you close up. You hold onto yourself tightly, almost as if you're hiding something or as if you believe no one can help you, but you. You always shroud yourself in silence, keeping your mouth shut and that way we get the impression you don't want to talk, so stay quiet. But I want you to tell me, I want you to really tell me what's going on May. It's not healthy at all to keep everything inside."

_Don't allow yourself to weaken to his words._

"I'm not hiding anything, I was never hiding anything; I'm completely fine." May turned to Ash and forced a smile. "See? I'm happy."

"Then why are you crying?"

_He is using you! Do not weaken to his words!_

Ash stood up and sat down on May's bed beside her. "All I want to do is help you May. Why don't you allow me to?"

_Because you're a user! Out of all people, I don't want you to help me._

May bit her lip before burying herself in her knees. "Because I don't want to see you go. I don't care how much you tell me I don't Ash, I know I love you."

Ash turned away, "no, you don't."

"Yes I do, don't you think I know what I'm feeling?"

Ash looked back over at May. "You know what you're feeling; you just don't know what to label it."

_Don't listen to him! He plans on gaining your trust again and then making you fall flat on your face!_

"W-what do I label it?"

"What's causing the pain?"

May turned to stare at Ash, and he in return stared at her.

"Remember May?" he said. "I used to be like you, telling everyone I was fine and then you made us promise we would stop doing that, that we would start telling everyone what was wrong. I kept up my promise, what about you?"

_What are you doing?! You're supposed to hate him! Hate him! Hate him!!!_

No matter how right the girl was, no matter how much May _wanted_ to hate Ash; she just couldn't. The way he looked, the way he seemed to _know_ what she was feeling. She couldn't help but want him. And she knew that he was right, she didn't fall in love with him, she just loved him, as her best friend; no, deeper than a friend. Her bottom lip quivered and she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. He was right, he was completely right.

_Stop it! Will you stop doing this? He will use you again!_

"So… are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Yes…"

"Good," Ash held May close to him. "May, I know you're right. About not wanting to see me leave, I don't want you to leave either. And that's why you came this month, remember? We talked about it over the phone and the whole reason for you to come was so we could spend time together this month."

May nodded, "b-but we can't just be friends, can we Ash? I feel closer to you than everyone else."

"Yeah, we're not just friends though May. We're best friends, right?"

May nodded again. "Ash, I, my mom and dad. They, when I left, they didn't show it, but they were angry, ab-ab-about the baby. Really angry Ash. They're always regretting the fact that they gave birth to me. A-and Drew recently asked me to make him feel better but I-I only made him feel worse. And now you're angry at me. A-and…"

Ash took a deep breath. "I'm not angry at you."

"Y-yes you are." said May pulling herself away from Ash.

"I'm not, really."

"Then why did you say _that_ to me yesterday?"

Ash shrugged. "I guess I figured you would be happy that Misty wanted to get back together and I was so happy. But when I looked at you, you looked really sad, disappointed, anyway, I was out of line. Sorry."

May turned away from Ash, she looked back up at him when her cell phone began to ring.

_I dreamt… I dreamt that in the deepest of oceans… deepest of oceans… we would meet._

Ash stood up and reached into his back pocket, "you left it, at the Pokemon Center." He tossed her the pink phone. May took it from him and stared down at the cell in shock.

"What? Who is it?"

"Drew," said May. "He says he didn't go to the last contest."

"What?"

"He didn't go to the last contest!" shouted May. "You don't know how important that was for us Ash! We trained so much for it, and he didn't go to it!"

Ash grinned. "So, go back to him."

May stared up at Ash in disbelief. "What?"

"He needs you, go back to him."

"B-but he cheated on me and we broke up." stuttered May.

"Sometimes it's better to forgive and forget May. And I bet Drew needs you now more than anything."

May stared back at her cell phone, at Drew's text message.

"And May?"

The brunette looked up, "yeah?"

Ash smiled as he pulled out a necklace of shells. The same one he had told her about some time ago. She gasped at it; it was beautiful, incredibly beautiful. Ash placed it carefully around May's neck. "Don't think I forgot."

"Oh!" said May reaching up to feel it. "Oh! It's so beautiful!"

"I told you so." Ash started to walk towards the door. "Now, you have to call and get the next tickets to Pallet and call Gary for the tickets to the ferry."

"Where are you going? What about our trip?"

"Our trip will have to stay on hold for a bit, but that's okay. I'll see you again when we go to see Max in the Indigo Plateau. And in the summer for Misty's sisters' wedding."

"But, but will we still keep in touch?"

Ash opened the door, "of course we will."

May pressed on her cell phone. She clicked some of the buttons before facing the phone towards Ash. CLICK!

Ash blinked. "What was that?"

May smiled, "me taking a picture of my best friend."

**End of chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya thar folks. After… what? Three years? We're finally done, lol. You have to understand that it only takes a special kind of laziness to take three years to update a fanfic that has already been written :P but yeah, that's Uza for you.**

**Anyway, for those of you who've stayed this long for the ride, thank you, thank you, thank you. I thank you for your clicking and your reviews. I've never gotten this many reviews for a fanfic on before, so wow, this is huge for me ^___^ thank you very much! And just because of that, I **_**am **_**going to edit this chapter to the best of my ability **_**aaaand **_**start posting the sequel to this fanfic as soon as I can! Because, yeah, you guys are awesome like that, lol. Enjoy, peeps of mine 3**

**Chapter 20**

"Thank you for riding the S.S. 49!" shouted the captain onto the loudspeaker as everyone got up the next morning. "We will be reaching Petalburg in an hour so you better prepare or you'll stay on this ship for another day!"

May yawned before slowly emerging out of sleep. Today, she had told herself, was the day she was going to see Drew. Today was the day… today was…

May gulped.

But just the thought of it brought her nervousness. And nervousness made her worry, and worry made her…

But she couldn't think about that. Because Ash was with her. May smiled. He would always be with her, just as he said when she was first heading off on to the plane.

_I know that this may not seem like much, but whenever you do feel like talking, May, you know my cell phone number._

The young brunette reached for her cell phone, pulling it out of her brown bag. It was strange, it was strange how much sense Ash was making lately. Was Montgame doing more than just helping him with his training? Was it training his mind too? May paused at the idea, paused at the idea of young Ash, sitting in a dull classroom, learning.

She laughed.

But she knew he was smart. Yes, Ash _was _in fact smarter than most people thought he was. She knew that now. She knew that when Ash had told her to go back to Drew, he was right. She had to go back to Drew. Drew needed her, and she had to admit, she needed him too. So May and Ash had agreed. They both agreed that they would go back to the ones they loved and give it another try. And since May had been with Drew for a long time, it didn't hurt to try to get back together, did it?

May smiled, she had felt so much better after Ash told her he was there, as if she had been freed. And the girl inside of her had disappeared. May yawned, but this was no time to reflect on her life. She had to go. The young brunette stood up, reaching for her bags. And as she stepped towards the door to her room, one of her pokeballs slipped from her bag and rolled on to the floor.

"Eee!"

May looked back, "Eevee!" she cried. "You're not supposed to come out!"

"Ewee!" The small pokemon replied, excitedly.

May couldn't help but smile. "Alright then," she said as she reached over to pet her furry little Pokemon. "Let's get going."

Eevee nodded up at its master and began to follow her out the door.

The ship that they were now leaving was filled with more people than it was when May had reached Pallet town so many days before. Most people were eager to leave the ship while others were tiredly walking down the steps, almost hesitant to leave the safety of the ship. May stepped outside of her room and took a big whiff of the sea air. "Someday," she breathed. "I'm going to sail around the world so I can get to know the sea better." She smiled to herself. "Like Misty."

"EE!"

May looked down at her eevee and scooped it up. "You want to, too, huh?" she said, laughing gleefully. "Who wouldn't?" she asked. "Who wouldn't want to sail the seven seas?"

Eevee nodded at its master and squeezed out of May's grasps.

"Eevee?" May said, uncertainly, what was her pokemon doing?

"Eev!" the small brown pokemon cried before running down to the dock below.

"Eevee! Come back here!" May yelled, she watched her pokemon as she herself climbed down the steps.

And that's when she saw it… that's when she saw… home.

Home. Sweet, sweet home.

There was a special feeling that came to May then. A special feeling that uplifted her and brought her nostalgic feelings all at once. Homesick feelings. She wasn't gone that long and yet, she already missed her family. She could almost hear their surprised voices when she entered the house.

"May?" they would say. "What are you doing back so early?"

And then she remembered, they would be gone by the time she reached the house. May stood quietly on the steps, pausing as she remembered. This was the month they were all supposed to be gone. She had felt so important before, leaving the house for a month. And now, the month had hardly started, and here she was, back at home. May sighed and continued down the steps. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining over the blue sea and the breeze was absolutely nice. And yet, she felt sad… and lonely.

May reached the dock and stood there, watching the ocean, its waves crash onto the many boats that lined the Petalburg shore.

"May, can I help you with your bags?"

May shook her head. "No, it's alright." She turned to face who had asked her. "Thanks for as-" Her voice suddenly froze in her throat. May found herself staring into Drew's green eyes; his smiling green eyes. She could see his mouth moving and his hand flicking his hair, but she couldn't hear a word. Her heart was beating a million times per second.

Drew, it was Drew! Standing here before her! The next thing she knew, he was hugging her and she was hugging him back. "What are you doing here?" She asked, breathlessly. He was here, he was here, he was actually here.

"Remember?" He said, lovingly. "I told you I'd check in every once in a while, so it would feel like I never left."

May could have laughed then, laughed at him for remembering such an old promise. But she didn't. She couldn't. Her memories of their break up, of their time away from each other, of the past few days… they all came to her then and her chin began to quiver. Tears welled up in the young brunette's eyes. "I gave you bad advice." She said.

"I gave you a bad time." Drew replied, softly as he held May closer to him, allowing her to cry in his chest.

"I'm sorry," she said, burying herself into Drew's black sweater.

"I'm sorry, too." he replied. "I'm sorry for cheating on you and never telling you in the first place."

"I'm sorry about making you feel guiltier after A-Amy's death."

"I'm sorry about breaking your heart, I never meant to. I never wanted us to be over."

May paused, attempting to swallow the lump in her throat. "Then… why did you?" she finally asked.

"Because… because I didn't know it would be considered cheating. I liked Amy and you, a lot. And I wanted to date you both. But I didn't know how you would handle it. And when you broke up with me, I became so bad to Amy and forced her to do suicide and…"

"It's alright Drew," May tightened her grip on the green haired boy before her. "I forgive you, and I'm going to be here for you if you need to talk."

Drew rested his head on top of May's. "Thanks May, I don't know what I would do without you." He sighed, "Do you think it's possible for us to get back together?"

"I don't think it would be good if we did right after Amy's death." May said, truthfully.

"Yeah," Drew smiled, sadly. "Yeah, you're right."

May smiled a little. "But we could go easy right now and eventually get together." She offered.

Drew pulled May closer to him, he missed the feeling of her body against his own, the way she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. He missed her voice, her beautiful voice that helped him whenever he needed her to. Her face, her smile, he missed everything about her. "Yeah," he said after some time. Going easy sounds nice."

May smiled, "yeah, it does, doesn't it?" The young brunette looked up at Drew and he looked back at her. May's eyes widened, Drew, there was a hint of tears in his eyes. It was the first time; in all the years she had known him, that she saw him get anywhere close to tears. And then, Drew closed his eyes and leaned closer to May. Slowly, she closed her own eyes, waiting for Drew's lips to reach her own. And when he did, May could feel herself smiling inside. She really wanted to get back together with Drew. And she knew it would be hard for her not to for sometime, but it was true, it wasn't good to get back together so quickly after Amy's death.

"Hey, Drew?"

"Yeah?"

May looked in to Drew's eyes. "Are you going to Amy's funeral?"

"No," the young teen said, shaking his head. "We are."

May smiled.

Drew pulled away from her then and smiled. "I'm about to go back to Sootopolis, want to come with?"

May rubbed her chin in thought. "Umm, well, I guess I could." She grinned. "So which plane are we catching? Or are we going by ferry? Maybe bus?"

Drew smirked. "Planes, ferry, bus? None of course."

"None," gasped May. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we're going to walk. That's how I got here."

"Liar!" May laughed. "You're kidding."

"I'm not, I got here by walking and I planned to get back by walking."

May pulled herself away from Drew and reached for her abdomen. "But I'm pregnant."

"Fine," replied Drew. He reached for May's bags and began to walk away. "If you feel sick, we'll get on a bus, I promise."

"But I want to get on a bus now!" whined May, walking after Drew.

Drew just laughed. "Nope, not now."

"Please."

"No, May, remember, I said you needed the exercise."

"No, no exercise right now."

"Yes exercise right now." Drew swung May's bags over his shoulder and began to run.

"Come on May! We have to get going!"

May began to quicken her step. "Don't run!" She pled, chasing after him. She hated running, although she had when she was with Ash, but when she was with Drew, she didn't want to run. The truth was that Drew was a way better runner than Ash and he did nothing but run when he woke up in the morning. She doubted that he got here by walking, he had probably run. But May couldn't help but smile, she could feel herself getting excited as she jogged past the people who had just gotten off the ship. They hardly gave her and Drew a glance, they had their own problems to deal with. But some stood and stared at the two, some even smiled.

"They sure are chipper," said a woman to her husband.

"Why wouldn't they?" replied the man. "It's a beautiful day."

May laughed a little, she was happy to be with Drew again. She was happy to feel as if nothing changed. "Come back!" she shouted. "Slow down!"

"Wow May," replied Drew. "You sure are out of shape!"

"Ee!"

May looked down towards her ankles. "Eevee!" She said. "I was starting to worry."

"Ewee!" Eevee began to run quicker until it reached Drew way ahead of May.

May quickened her step, "Don't leave me too Eevee!"

Drew laughed, "come on May! Let's go!"

May heard her cell ring and stopped to pick it up. It was a text message from Ash.

**I know this is sudden of me, but I was wondering how you were doing. You're not depressed, are you?**

May smiled and began to reply.

**I'm happy you're checking on me Ash.**

May looked up and saw Drew slip on Eevee's tail and fall on his behind. She laughed.

**And, depressed? No, I'm not. Actually the farthest thing from it.**

* * *

**Eight months later**

_**May's Perspective.**_

"It's beautiful."

"It's cute."

"It's drooling."

"It's a baby, of course its drooling, Ash."

I smiled up at my friends; they were all here. Ash, Misty, Brock, Ritchie, Gary, Tracy, and my brother, Max. I caught Ritchie's eyes once but we gave each other a quick smile and looked away. Ever since we first met, we became better friends. He and I would call each other whenever we could and talk about what was happening. He recently became a third year Pokemon Master and on Daisy's wedding, we danced together for a few songs. It wasn't meant for romance but because we were friends. We had exchanged phone numbers and promised to call each other. And we did. I was happy to have gotten to know Ritchie more. He and Jane were still dating, and Drew and I were still dating. But that didn't stop us from being friends. I looked up at him once more, he smiled.

"Can I hold her?" asked Max as he neared the side of my bed.

"Sure," I replied, handing him the baby in my arms.

Max smiled. "She has your eyes."

"And Drew's hair." said Misty, standing beside Max.

"Drew has green hair?" asked Tracy.

"You do, too." replied Ritchie.

I closed my eyes for sometime before opening them. The baby, my baby, had turned out to be a girl. When Drew and I learned of it we spoke to each other and tried to come up with names for our new baby. And after sometime, we finally came up with Hope. Mom and dad thought that was a weird name for a girl and suggested their own names. Mom even suggested we name it after her. But we stood firm on our idea. Hope was to remind us of all we went through while she was being created inside of me. All of the tears and laughs; all of the bad times and good. Hope was to remind us to never give up hope.

"_And if it was a boy?" I had asked Drew.  
_

_He stared into my eyes before smiling. "I don't know," he replied truthfully. "I guess we're lucky we had a girl."  
_

"She's so cute." said Misty, poking her finger at Hope. Hope looked up at her with her blue eyes. She reached for Misty's finger and wrapped her own hand around it.

"And tiny," said Ash walking over to Misty's side.

"She's supposed to be," answered Max. "She's a baby."

I looked up at Max, for some reason, he looked younger, younger than 14 years old. We had all come, back in the first week of June, to see Max in the Indigo Plateau. He was happy to see us there and was happy to see us cheer for him. I guess it was because he was the one to always cheer for us and offer help, but now it was his turn to have a crowd. Max had done well for the first try. He beat everyone that came his way, but he had gotten his head so swelled up that he lost in the fourth round. He came up in the best four. We were all so happy for him and he was happy too. But when we got home, he got a little depressed. I remember being afraid that he was never going to train again. But then one day, Cindy dropped by and asked to speak with Max. She had entered his room and didn't come out for several hours. Max told us a week later that he was going to enter the Johto league and try again.

"I bet Pikachu would love to see Hope," said Ash with a smile.

"Where is Pikachu?" asked Ritchie.

"At home," Ash shrugged. "Mom said it would be criminal if I forced him on the plane right after we came home from Montgame."

"And that's okay," I said. "Pikachu has way more times in the future to see Hope."

"Here, let me hold her." Brock motioned for Max to give him Hope. And when Hope was in his arms, he smiled down at her. "She's a very cute baby."

"I wonder who she resembles most." said Gary, standing beside Brock. "The dad or the mom?"

"It could be the grandparents." said Misty.

"Or the uncle," added Ash.

"Come to think of it," Misty looked down at Max and over at Hope. "Max does look a lot like Hope."

Max blushed.

"You mean Hope looks a lot like Max," corrected Brock.

Misty laughed, "oops, my bad."

"So who takes custody?" asked Tracy, looking over at me.

"I do," I said. "Drew and I talked it over, and we decided it was best for me to take care of Hope."

"Yeah, Tracy, the mom is the one who breastfeeds not the dad." added Misty.

Tracy turned away with an embarrassed look on his face, everyone laughed.

"Do you think you could do it?" asked Ritchie, looking over at me seriously. "Do you think you could really take care of Hope? Alone?"

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on me. Could I do it? Could I stand watching Hope, taking care of her forever? Staying up in the night just to calm her cries? I gulped; this was part of the deal after all. For every cute baby came some un-cute chores. So I nodded. "I don't think I could," I admitted. "But I will."

Gary smiled, and put his arms around Ash's and Ritchie's shoulder. "And even if you can't, I'm here for you."

"Yeah, every one of us is." said Ash.

"Especially me!" Misty winked. "I'm good with babies."

"And I can help," said Brock, carefully handing Hope for Ritchie to hold. "I have ten little brothers and sisters to take care of, and I remember what I had to do when they were babies. And there were ten of them, so taking care of one Hope won't be so bad."

Ritchie slowly rocked Hope in his arms. "I won't be here all the time." He said, quietly, he looked over at me and smiled again. "But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to help." He slowly lifted Hope and put her in Tracy's arms.

Tracy tried to make funny faces for Hope; she stared back at him like he was crazy. "Since Professor Oak is back, I have more free time." He handed Hope to Ash. "And I love babies."

"Everyone does," said Ash, staring down at Hope. Misty peered over his shoulder. Ash looked up at her, smiling, and then looked towards me. "I'm just a call away."

"Me too!" said Misty taking Hope away from Ash. Hope was traveling around the room, going from one person to the other. And finally, she landed back into my arms, where she fell asleep, yet again. I smiled up at my friends. "Thank you, you guys, that's really nice of you. And you guys are pretty awesome."

Gary pretended to be polishing something off of his T-shirt. "We try."

"And I'll call for you whenever I do need help."

"And even if she does," said Max, turning to the others. "I'll be there."

"Well then, Max," Ash reached down for Max's head and ruffled his hair a bit. "We're counting on you."

"Where's my granddaughter?"

Everyone turned to the door to see mom coming in with dad and a nurse not too far behind her. Mom was the only one who didn't want Hope to come, yet she was the one who wanted to be the only one to hold her. If it wasn't for dad suggesting a coffee break, mom would still be in here, carrying Hope around.

"She's right here," I said to her. "And she's fine."

Mom smiled and reached for Hope but dad stopped her. "Maybe it's best to let her rest for a little bit, Carolyn."

Mom looked over at dad and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The nurse, a blond, fairly young woman, entered the room after mom and dad. She reached for the curtains and opened them up, allowing sunlight to enter the room. "How's mommy?" She asked turning towards me.

"She, I mean, I am fine." I answered with a grin.

The nurse smiled. "Good, good." She said, nodding. "Do you think it's time for mommy to feed baby?"

I blushed a little. "Yeah, I guess."

The nurse nodded once more as she reached for a blanket to cover Hope and me as I reached for my breast and fed Hope. It hurt a little, but I decided not to say anything.

"Baby sure is hungry." said the nurse, turning to the others.

The boys looked around nervously, but Misty stayed by my side. "She takes after May."

"Yeah, I noticed." the nurse smiled. "I wish my daughter took after me, but she takes more after her father."

"People say I take after my dad, too." Misty shrugged. "But I don't see much of a resemblance."

Ash coughed and Misty gave him a light punch in the arm. "Are you saying I take after my dad, Ash Ketchum?"

Ash looked over at Misty, innocently. "Who, me? I didn't say a word."

I was happy for them, just as Ash had promised before, he spoke to Misty for a long time and they got back together. I remember being really happy to have seen him dancing with Misty at the weddings, holding her body close to his own. But since there weren't that many girls, Misty and I had decided to dance with a different boy each song. Drew wasn't invited to the first of the three weddings, so I danced with every boy. It was especially fun to dance with Ash because he sort of came out with his own moves. And for one of the dances, we all decided to do the Macarena. Misty's parents thought we were crazy, but everyone had joined in and we had the most fun when we all had to shake our hips. Everyone broke into laughs after we did; even Misty's grandparents.

"_See?" Ash had said to me when we both went to get a drink. "This is what I was talking about; I didn't want to miss this, miss having fun."  
I had smiled, sneaking a glance at Max offering a dance to Misty and then both of them dancing. "And I'm happy you didn't."_

"I think mommy's done feeding baby," the nurse reached for Hope and I remembered where I was. She put Hope on the small bed given to her and allowed her to rest. "Too much love is good, but sometimes baby needs to rests."

"And besides," said mom. "Baby will be getting a lot of love when she sees the rest of her family."

Max and I absolutely stared at mom in horror. "You didn't." we said in unison.

Mom nodded. "Come on honey, don't you think Hope deserves to see the rest of her family?"

Dad froze. "Don't tell me you've alerted my parents, too, Carolyn."

"I did," replied mom with a smile.

"Mom," said Max in a whiny tone. "Hope was just born a few hours ago, do you really think this is all necessary?"

"Yes, I do. If Hope doesn't see her family now, when will she?"

I sunk in my bed with a sigh.

"Oh, come on, May," said Ash with a small grin. "It could be worse; Hope may have to see Drew's family, too."

I groaned. "Not helping."

"But your mom's right," said Ritchie. "Hope should get to know her mom's and dad's side of the family. It's not good to grow up not knowing your cousins at all."

The nurse stood up, "not today, I hope."

"Oh no," said mom. "I'm scheduling it next week."

"Good," the nurse turned to me and then to the boys. "So, if this is mommy and this is baby, where's daddy?"

Everyone sort of froze and looked at each other. Where was daddy? They wondered. The nurse, thinking Hope's dad was in the room, continued to stare at the boys. "So, where's daddy?"

The boys looked uncomfortable and turned to look at me, and then everyone was staring at me. Daddy meaning Drew. I looked down to my lap. We had talked about it over the phone a few days ago and I remember what we had said.

"_Hope wants to come out," I said with a happy squeal. "I can feel it."  
_

"_Not without me, I hope." said Drew, with equal excitement in his voice.  
_

"_What do you mean? I thought we said it was okay if you couldn't come."  
_

"_If," said Drew. "But I'm free this week, you just have your mom or dad call me when you have Hope and I'll come."  
_

"_But…"  
_

"_No buts May, I want to see Hope in her first day on Earth."  
_

_I took a deep breath. "Okay then Drew, you can come, I'll be waiting."  
_

"_Great then, I'll show up."  
_

"_Promise?"  
_

"_I promise."_

"So, who's the daddy?" asked the nurse, again.

Misty gave me a quick glance before turning to the nurse. "You see, Hope's dad is-"

"Here!"

Everyone turned to face the door as it slowly opened, I could feel excitement building up inside of me and I smiled. Drew stood there at the door; he held a small rose, the flower that had started our relationship so many years before. He walked over to me and put it into my hands. "For the mom," he smiled and looked at the nurse. "And now, can I please see my daughter?"

The nurse froze for a little bit before pointing to where Hope slept. "O-of course."

* * *

"Ah!" May sat down happily onto her bed. "I never thought," she breathed, "That I would miss my bed this much."

Carolyn entered the room with Hope in her arms. "What are you saying? It's not like you left it for so long."

"I know," replied May, sitting up.

Carolyn sat down beside her. "Norman and I are about to go ahead and buy a bed for Hope, do you think we can take her with?"

May shrugged. "Yeah, okay." She smiled. "Hope likes you a lot mom."

"And I love her," Carolyn stared out May's bedroom window. "I really can't believe it, I can't believe it's already winter."

"Hope is a winter baby."

"Yes, but just last winter, would you have pictured yourself having a baby a year later?"

"Of course not," said May lying back down on her bed. "Last year my biggest problem was finding everyone a Christmas present, this year, its finding a way to taking care of Hope and entering contests at the same time."

Carolyn rocked Hope in her arms, "that's why life is so great. It's so unexpected, sometimes we are brought happy times and sometimes sad."

May smiled. "Yeah, I know, mom. And many more unexpected things are just waiting to happen with Hope here. And we just have to brace them, whether good or bad."

Carolyn paused before looking in to her daughter's curious eyes. "Do you think you're ready for it?" she asked.

May closed her eyes for sometime before opening them again. "I can only hope."

Norman walked past May's bedroom and popped his head into her doorway. "Come on, Carolyn, we need to go shop for Hope's bed."

"Which will go in our room." said Carolyn standing up.

May sat up quickly. "No, she's my baby; her crib will go in my room."

"And I can do without the crying, thank you." added Norman.

"Fine, fine," said Carolyn, walking towards Norman. She looked back at May. "Are you sure you don't want to come, honey?"

"I'm positive," May grinned. "You just go have fun and do some bonding with your new grand daughter."

Carolyn nodded, and she, Hope, and Norman disappeared from May's bedroom and headed towards the car outside. May fell back onto her bed, for the first time in a long time, she was feeling comfortable and not sick. Her body felt right again with Hope out of her, but she knew she had gained a few pounds. She was planning to run it away in the morning. And although she had had a bad feeling at the beginning about Hope, she was happy she gave birth to her, and knew that in the future, she would think about pregnancy a little more seriously; or at least wait until she was married until she gave birth to another baby. She shrugged; she and Hope would have to wait.

May stood up and walked over to her calendar, crossing off one more day. She had thought, about a year ago, that her life was so boring. But, ever since she had returned from Ash, she learned that her life was busy. Not always, but still was busy. Soon, soon she would attend a ceremony at Montgame while Ash was being promoted from a Pokemon Master to an Elite 4. After Ash had turned down the first offer of crossing out his whole summer, Lance had made him another one and said all he had to do was cross off August and when he came to Montgame, he would not have a day of rest. Ash had agreed to that and did intense training with Lance from the beginning of August to the end of July. Now in a few days he was finally going to be an Elite 4, and he was nervous about it, but he wanted everyone there to support him. Even Professor Oak promised to come for once, he and his new wife Delia. And of course, Misty would come, because she was Ash's girlfriend, and she promised to be there for him, always.

And in just a few days, Drew would come over and help watch Hope. He promised May that he wouldn't allow her to be the only one to take care of Hope.

_Every day is a different thing,_ thought May, flipping through her calendar. And even if there wasn't something for her to do everyday, there was Hope. Well, if she could get her hands on Hope.

"Um… May?"

May turned to face her door; there stood her younger brother, Max. "Oh, hey Max, come on in."

Max looked around before entering his sister's room. "Are they still here?"

"They meaning everyone else who currently lives in this house? No, they're not. It's just us, little brother."

Max walked towards May's bed and sat down as she fell in beside him. "I need to talk to you." He said as a small blush spread across his face.

"Really? What is it?"

Max stared down at his lap uneasily. "It's Cindy." He said finally.

May smiled. "What about Cindy?"

"Sh-she asked me out on a date tonight."

May squealed and stood up. "Oh my God, Max. No way!"

Max looked up at May. "Yes."

"You mean she's in town!?"

"No," Max shook his head. "But she's coming in a few hours and wants us to go to the carnival in Rustburo."

"In a few hours?!" repeated May excitedly. "And let me guess? You want me to help you get your manners intact."

"Not exactly," said Max. "I-I actually want you to help me shop. My clothes are so old and I thought that I might as well buy something go-"

May reached for her brother's arm before allowing him to finish. "I can't believe it!" She said excitedly. "I can't believe you are asking me to help you shop."

Max shrugged, "yeah, well…"

"Let's go then," said May, dragging Max out of the room.

"What? Right now?" asked Max.

"Why not?" asked May. "If what you're saying is right and Cindy is coming in just a few hours, we need to head to the mall now. Because you, my brother, need a lot of work."

Max looked down at his clothes. "What? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, it's just that none of your clothes are date worthy." May smiled. "And who knows? I might finally be able to find a top that fits. You don't know how annoying it was to see all these cute tops that don't fit just because you're pregnant. It was such a killer these few past months. But now that Hope is out, I can finally be able to shop for regular clothes!"

Max sighed. "Should've known there was another reason for you to come with me to the mall."

May laughed. "Now, come on," she chirped happily as she reached the front door. "We have a lot to do to get ready for your date."

**End of chapter 20**

**AKA **_**The End.**_


End file.
